A Slave To You
by dragon of spirits
Summary: AU My name is Raimundo. I used to have a life, a family, and friends. But not anymore. Now, I was nothing more than a lowly slave. I obey my master and do his wishes. Oh, and I have just been sold to a rich pretty girl......
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Story idea that just came to me. I'm unsure if I should continue or not, so if I get even one review, I will continue, if not, well bye-bye story! This is kind of different then my usual style, but what the hey, why not. Tell me what ya think! It's kinda Angsty (i think?) in the beginning, but it will get better. Oh and there may be some RaixKim. So Enjoy!

** Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I think we've established that. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I winced as I was dragged by iron chains that bound my wrist to the small confined room Master called my home. I called it my dungeon. That all it was, all it ever will be. It held me from my freedom, the freedom I once possessed.

I was a slave now. Thanks to the no good idiot I used to call my Father. When my mother died, he started becoming very abusive and got drunk every night. After a while, he realized I wasn't worth the pain, and sold me to a man five times worst then he.

For three weeks I have lived here. Actually, lived isn't the correct word. Tortured, barely survived, those are much more appropriate. Every time I do something wrong, I'm beaten. Every time I slip up just a drop, I'm beaten. When Master is just in a bad mood, I'm beaten. And boy does it hurt. Scars now cover my body, and old blood mixes with fresh. Sometimes, I think I would have been better off dying with my mother.

Master tells me he no longer wishes to keep me. I'm going to be sold, though I think my life will be much better if I am. But, I hate being owned. I hate someone controlling me, and making me do their every wish and whim. I hate not living my own life. Most of all, I hate Master.

So every house Master goes to, to show me off and try to sell me, I don't behave. I'll talk back, make snappy retorts, and sometimes, punch the buyer. I get punished every time I do this, but I don't care. Because by doing this, I show I'm my own person. That I can't be contained or controlled. That no one can break me!

Unfortunately, Master is growing impatient. I know that if I am not bought soon, he will sell me to a glue factor or some such sort thing. I really am not sure if I want to die yet.

Tomorrow, Master is taking me to a rich family called the Tohomiko's. They have so much money, and many servants. Apparently, they are rumored to be nicer to their slaves then most people. They give them food and a place to sleep, not to mention they don't beat you. If I must be sold to anyone, then I guess this is the best place. But I don't wish to be sold, and like I said before, I don't wish to be owned.

I slowly lay down on the cot I have been given and check my wounds to make sure none are infected. A large gash on my back is still bleeding, so I rip of my shirt to make a makeshift bandage. I know Master will gave me new clothes tomorrow. He always does before he takes me to a buyer. The pain caused by wrapping it makes me flinch, but I know it will get infected if I do not stop the bleeding.

Once done with my wounds, I stare at the ceiling, trying to make myself fall into a sleep. But for some reason, I couldn't. Too many questions swarmed my mind; too many left unanswered. Should I be good tomorrow and let myself be bought? Should I rebel like I always do? Could this family actually be better then the rest? Or are they like all the other slave masters, unforgiving and abusing?

I couldn't even answer my own questions. I didn't know. I admitted it. After trying for so long not to be bought, I didn't know if I would be able to behave myself at the next selling. I knew this was basically my last chance. Master must be really desperate to be rid of me if he is going to sell me to someone non-abusive. I think part of Master's life was just making sure I was miserable.

I shifted a bit in my bed, wincing because of the wound on my back. My wrists were still bound in shackles, but I knew those wouldn't be coming off for a while. Even if I could pick the lock, Master would just put them back on and punish me. I learnt that the hard way.

I don't know when I finally managed to fall asleep, but I woke up to a rough kick in my side.

"Get up." Masters gruff voice commanded. I scrambled upward, off the floor where I had landed and stood before Master. He threw some clothes in my face, which I desperately tried to catch, before saying, "come to the entrance way once you are done changing." I nodded, and he left the small room. I rarely spoke back to Master now a days. At selling, of course, but that's only because he can not punish me in his usual way in front of a buyer. At home, well, things could get very unpleasant for me.

I changed as quickly as I could, slipping on the light brown shirt and dark-brown breeches. An olive green tunic went over the shirt, and a pair of shoes were slipped onto my feet.

I knew why master chose these things specifically. The tunic was supposed to show my body build. Apparently, boys with more muscular builds were much more valuable, since they could do harder work. The green and brown colors were to match my hair and eyes to give me a more handsome look. I knew this worked since five girls had begged their fathers to buy me before I called them 'mindless zombie preps'. After that they pretty much shut up.

When I reached the entrance hall, Master was already waiting. He bound my hands in metal shackles, and did the same for my feet. Before, Master had removed them so I could get changed, but now, I was trapped once more.

Master pushed me forward, and I stumbled the first few steps, only able to shuffle in very small movements. Even with my ankles bound, I kept up the pace of Master, only pausing for half-a-second to catch my breath.

'Hurry up you good for nothin' boy!" He pushed me again, and thins time I fell face first into the dirt, unable to catch myself in time. Dust dirtied my clothes as I tried to pick myself up. Master growled and grabbed the back of my tunic, pulling me up. I yelped at this sudden surprise, but was quiet thereafter.

"Remember Raimundo, this is your last chance. I wouldn't waste it." He said before climbing into the carriage. I gulped, before scurrying in after him.

If this was my last chance, I had better make it worth it.

* * *

**Please review guys! I love kind words! I even enjoy good, helpful, advice! no flame though! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I got 4 reviews! On a story I thought was no good. I'm in shock...**

**So to reply to the reivews:**

**RCommonASenseI**: hehe... okay, I stopped laughing. Don't worry, your not the only one who usually writes cheesy and boring. I usually have the same problem. Advice: Get horribly mad at any of your siblings before you write. I found it helps. Lol, jk. Anyway, thanx so much, hope you like this chapter as well.

**Luiz4200**: Okay, I updated!! raikim is also one of my favs. Thanks!

**RaiKim15-4-ever:** Wow, I'm majorly touched! You have no clue how long I've been waiting for someone to say something like that!!! (mainly b/c i want to be an author. Hence why I'm writing on Thanks sooooo much!

**miniku**: I think you've reviewed every one of my stories so far, you deserve a prize! thanks a ton and I will!

**I wish I could give you all hugs!!! Thanks so much and hope you guys like the next chapter as well. (by the way, I need at least one review to continue!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I stared out the window near my seat, refusing to meet my Masters eye. I knew that today was the day I was going to be sold, but I never thought it would come so fast. I felt unprepared for some reason. What if I messed up this time without even trying? If I'm not bought here, who knows when a nice buyer will come up again? I was starting to feel scared.

The carriage came to a stop before a huge mansion. I looked at it in awe. It was so big, like nothing I had ever seen before. Even Master's house was not this big!

"Come on!" Master shoved me out of the carriage and I fell into the dirt, unable to catch myself with bound hands and ankles.

"Oomph!" It was all I would say. I couldn't talk back. There was still time for Master to punish me, and I really didn't want that. 'Please, please let me be bought.' I begged silently.

I was lead to the doors of the mansion and stood there patiently as Master rang the bell. I could feel small trickles of sweat rolling down my forehead, but I quickly brushed them away. I needed to look my best here. I needed to be bought, even though it was the last thing I wanted.

A servant, much older then Master and I, opened the door and looked us over before saying, "The Master and Mistress have been expecting you my lord. They requested I show you to the main galley."

I had forgotten that Master was a Governor for the king. So if he was a governor, then these people must be much higher ranking to have a house like this. Of course, they would have to be high ranking to buy slaves.

Master nodded and pulled me in behind him, "Keep your mouth shut this time boy." He hissed in my ear, before putting on a calm expression. I didn't bother nodding, for Master already knew I was going to try to be sold.

The galley, as the other servant had called it, was a very large room adorned with many curtains and decorations. Two people sat on chairs; A young girl, perhaps my age, with crystal blue eyes and black hair, and her father, a short man with glasses and graying black hair.

Master took a seat in a large recliner and I stood dutifully next to him. Slaves were never offered seats, and many times we were forced to bow. Almost immediately after I thought of this, Master had pushed me down in a kneeling position. I kept my head down so my hair covered my face.

The negotiations began, but I didn't listen. They talked about me as if I were some kind of animal, just being sold for meat. I hated it; then again, I hated many things about my life.

I felt the girls eyes trained on me, but I forced myself not to look up. She seemed to be examining me, and, though I was used to being watched, it felt different when she looked. Like she had some pity for me. I didn't need her pity, nor did I want it, but I couldn't help and wonder why she was giving it to me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Master jerked my head upward, his nails pushing into my skin. I had to bite my lip from yelping.

"He's in very good condition." I heard my Master say. "Strong, good looking, obedient. Everything you truly look for in a slave. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You will find no other like him." Master was lying through his teeth again. Strong and good looking, okay, I may be those things, but I was far from obedient.

"Hmm," The girls' father was musing now, as he looked me over and checked my muscles and face to see if I was healthy. "He does seemed to be in good condition, but is he really as obedient as you claim?"

"Ah yes, as you can see, he hasn't talked once out of turn." This almost caused me to make a snappy retort, but I bit my tongue to stop myself. I just had to keep telling myself that this was my last chance. My last hope.

"True, true." I knew this stage of selling, my Master and the buyer would start haggling prices until they came to one they both agreed on. I wouldn't listen to this part. It was like they were putting a price on my life.

Finally, they were done. I didn't know how much I went for, nor did I want to know, but I could tell I had been sold by the cruel smile on Masters face. He bid Master Tohomiko a farewell, and left without a second glance towards me. I was happy he was finally out of my life.

Now I can only hope my life will get so much better. Maybe these people were as good as I heard they were. Maybe I won't get beaten every day and finally have at least two meals a day.

But maybe they were just as bad as Master was….

All that I was sure of right now, was I was officially a slave in the residence of the Tohomikos.

I still don't know if that's a good thing.

* * *

** So... how'd you like it? Any advice and reviews are definitely appreciated! Still no flame please. Flame makes me sad... Anyway, review and Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! It's me again with a new chapter! People, I am way past shocked right now! I've gotten 9 more reviews since I posted this chapter!! Omg, I think I'm going to faint... oh wait, if I faint, I'll have a ton of angry readers on my tail for not posting... i think I'll faint later. (backs away nervously)**

**Okay, on to the review replies!**

**RCommonASenseI:** lol, yup, laughed and still laughing! jk, anyway if it's raikim you want, it's raikim you'll get! Get ready 'cause I poured on the love here... well kinda. You'll see, err... read. Oh, and someone can die as long as it's not me! lol, by the way, i'm still wondering about the 'pie' thingy??? Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**wicca in training**: As you requested, this chapter is a little longer. But just a little. lol, jk. Don't worry, they will get longer once I introduce the whole plot, which means next chapter! Hope you like this chappy!

**tennisgurl13:** Hehe, glad you like it! I will never get tired of hearing people say that! enjoy this chapter!

**Ranpuryu**: Have any leftover pie! I want!!!! wow, why are so many of my reviews mentioning pie??? okkkaaaayyy... anyway, glad you love it and here's the next chapter!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: lol, I knew someone would like the zombie prep idea! also, I know it kinda skips tenses, but I can explain... i think. Basically, some of the time Rai is thinking, and the other half is what actually is happening at the moment. I needed to explain his past a little so that may be why I kinda messed up. hey, I'm only human! (or am I??? Oh wait, I'm thinking of my sister. She's an alien. Or is she??? lol, I'm confusing myself now.) Anyway, glad you love it and Next chapter is up! (well, no duh, it's obviously up if your reading this... wow this is long.)

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: You will never fail to put a smile on my face with your kind words!!! I love them! If I ever publish a book , you are getting a signed copy! (lol, that'll be the day. I wish i could publish a book. That would be so awesome... I'm boring everyone now aren't I? Yeah... I'll shut up now.) Enjoy this chappy!

**Luiz4200**: Yup, but i still love the feeling knowing I got more reviews then i thought I would. Anyway, That was a very good question! So, if Master was a governor, what is Mr. Tohomiko?... I'll tell you the answer once I come up with one! lol, no really, right now I'm not sure. Maybe he's a Lord or a Sir or something. I'll think of something and tell you specifically in the next chapter! (I like sir the best. That means he's like a night! Cool!)

**miniku**: Love is not the word I would use, but he'll like it _more_. um, you'll see. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

** Wow, that was a lot of replies! I love doing them b/c that means I got a lot of reviews! Thanx so much you guys for your kind words!!!! Enjoy this chapter! (Again, I only need one review if you want me to update, Just one measly review!)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

I had been shown to a large room, filled with a million mats and cots, by the same servant who had opened the door. He had been showing me the layout of the house, and even talked just causally to me. Apparently, the big room was were all the slaves slept and spent any free time.

I found out that the slave's name was Derek. He claims to have been serving the Tohomikos for many years now, and that they were kinder then most slave-masters. The work was hard as it would be anywhere, but much more rewarding knowing you had a safe place to sleep and three solid meals. And best of all, no beatings!

I almost rolled my eyes as Derek droned on. No matter what he said, being a slave would _**never**_ be rewarding. How could something you're forced into doing, without any account on your part, be rewarding? Nuh-uh, not in my world. I could admit to myself that being here was better, but never good, and _never_ rewarding.

"…. Breakfast is at 7:00 in the morning, lunch at midday, and you'll get dinner once you finish all your work. I advise that you are on time for anything and everything, seeing as this is one thing that Master Tohomiko is not tolerant in…." I couldn't listen to Derek's whole speech, seeing as my mind was elsewhere. I was floating in my own world and I was perfectly content to be there.

"…Mistress Kimiko!" This managed to pull me from my thoughts. The blue eyed, black haired girl I had seen in the galley just hours before was now standing in the doorway. Kimiko. Hmm, pretty name. It really didn't make a difference to me what her name was, seeing as I had to obey her every command, but I couldn't stop myself from realizing that her eyes shined with kindness and compassion I hadn't seen anywhere else.

"Hello Derek. This must be the new guy…" She looked towards me and it took me a moment to realize what she wanted.

"Raimundo, Mistress Kimiko." I offered with a bow. She smiled and I felt my heart melt. This wasn't one of those phony 'sure-whatever' smiles, but a true genuine one. I gave her a small smile back.

"Um, well, you may continue with whatever you were doing Derek." She half skipped, half walked out of the room, a smile still gracing her face. I glanced up to Derek a questioning look on my face.

"I have never met a higher up that… nice?" I said confused. All slaves like me called the slave-masters and royals 'Higher ups'. Almost all of them acted snobby and bratty, like they ruled the world. I think a lot of them actually believed they did rule it. Idiots.

"Ah yes, Mistress Kimiko is a special one. She makes it a point that she knows every servant's name and is considerably kinder them most people. She's grown into a fine young girl. I've been here since she was just a baby. But the poor girl. Lost her mother in childbirth. I don't think Master Tohomiko has been the same since." Derek explained.

So Kimiko was motherless? That's an interesting fact to store away for later…. Wait, why do I even care! She's probably like all the others. Pompous and spoiled and pretty and nice……

'Get a grip Raimundo!' I told myself. 'She's your Master. Even you can't ignore that fact.'

"…Rai!" I snapped from my thoughts and looked up towards Derek, who seemed to have been red in the face from yelling.

"Um, yeah?" I asked innocently. He sighed.

"I said, at least seventeen times, that you can sleep over here and that you must report to the kitchen to be told what to do." Oh wow, seventeen times. Was I really that spaced out? Guess so.

"Oh, uh, thanks Derek. I'm sure I can find the kitchen on my own. Thanks for showing me the house and how to do everything." Derek gave me a small smile, which I would soon find out was very rare.

"Of course Raimundo. I must be going now. It is already late and I am sure Master Tohomiko would not mind if you started in the morning. Perhaps I shall see you around."

"Sure." With another small smile, the older man was gone and I was alone in the big room. I wandered towards the bed that Derek had pointed out and laid down on it, trying to collect my thoughts. I needed to know everyone and everything about this place if I was to survive intact.

'Tohomikos, Derek, work, downstairs, galley, hallways, bedrooms, dining room, living room, den…' I recited the list in my head, putting everything to memory. 'Upstairs, more bedrooms, study, office… Kimiko.' I don't know why, but I paused at her name. Her image was imbedded in my mind. I could see her black hair swishing as she walked, her crystal blue eyes twinkling, a soft smile gracing her lips…

'Get over her! You can't have Kimiko even if you wanted her!' I scolded myself. But I did want her, oh how I wanted her. I wanted to feel those velvety lips against mine, her delicate and petite body next to my own, her beautiful blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

But no matter how much I wanted her, I couldn't ever have her…. Honestly, how could I be crushing on the girl who was going to be my cause of misery? True, it wasn't her fault I was a slave. That was all my idiot fathers. But it will be her fault for any pain I suffer here, for every bruise I get, and every beating I am given, it'll be because of her…

I reached to my neck to rub the gold medallion I never removed. My old master had once tried to take it from me. I put up such a fight, it was as if I was possessed. I was given a horrible beating, but Master never tried to take it again. And even if he did, I wouldn't let him. It was all I had left of my mother, of the happy life I once lived. It was my only true possession. And nobody would get it away from me without a fight.

I don't know why now, or what triggered it, but all my old memories and emotions started flowing back into me. Everything from my mother's death, to my fathers drunken rages, to master beating me every night. I felt tears prickling my eyes and for once, I allowed them to leave. They rolled down my checks, leaving shiny lines distinguishable from the grimy dirt that stained my face.

I don't know how long I cried, as my head was buried in my pillow and I refused to look up, but I heard people entering and chatting, some probably looking towards me in wonder. Eventually, the noise settled down and the lights dimmed. I stopped crying since my eyes seemed dry and I had no more water to supply the tears. I made a promise to myself right then and there.

No matter what I went through, and what beatings I was given, I would never shed another tear.

I'm pretty sure a part of me grew up right then and another part died. I knew I was no longer that carefree child I had once been, nor was I a man. I think I am now lost and alone, but no one was coming to show me the way out of the darkness.

So I'll just have to find my own way out.

* * *

** Well, a little angsty at the end.. I think. I'm not sure what qualifies as angst so much anymore. I promise, next chapter will be longer! Hope you liked it and...Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hello everyone! Did ya miss me??? lol, anyway, get ready all you Raikim lovers, cuz I finally let them have a chapter together!!! YEY! But some of you may hate me after this... (Ah! No chasing the author with pitchforks and torches!!!) maybe, maybe not. Okay, to reply to the SEVEN reviews I got (Which I love!!!) (_if ya didn't review you can skip this part)_  
**

**Ranpuryu:** I know! Go Giants!!! ( no offence to any patriots fans out there. They're both awesome teams, but GIANTS WON! most awesome last minute ever!!!) Oh and now you got me in the mood for pie!!!! You reviewers must stop with all the pie! I'm getting cravings for it now! lol, jk, you can mention as much pie as you want as long as you review. Anyway, thanks so much! Glad you think it's awesome! Here's the next chapter!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: I know, I kinda feel bad for him myself, and I'm the one making him suffer through this all! Wow, this is what you call hypocritical... Happy you like the chapter, and here's the next one!

**wicca in training**: Interesting idea, but I think this whole story is going to be in Raimundo's pov. Don't worry though, I thought of an awesome way for Kimiko to express her thoughts... well you'll see in the next chapter, not this one, chapter after this (grins evily)

**RaiKim15-4-ever:** You know, If I could give someone a prize for having the nicest reviews, you would win it 20 times over! Every time I read your kind words, a million watts smile lights up my face! I actually bragged to one of my friends about what you wrote! lol, not joking! You have no clue how much I love them. So, thanx a ton and heres the next chapter, enjoy!

**tennisgurl13**: Now that song is stuck in my head! You're right, it was random, lol, but strangely it kinda fits... well, except Rai is a boy... yeah that kinda ruins it. lol, anyway thanx a ton, glad you liked it! Next chapter is up! (oh... wel duh! _smacks forehead_)

**miniku**: hehe, you'll see... that's all I'm saying. You'll have to read to find out the rest.

**RCommonASenseI**: Okay pie. lol, ur right, everyone does like it (except for weirdo rai??? How can he NOT LIKE PIE??? haha!) I'm happy ya liked the chappy and here's the next one so you can like this one too!

**Author: wow. Those took a while. I'm still debating but I may reply to reviews in private messages from now on... hmm, maybe I don't know yet. Oh an **Luiz4200,** I HAVE AN ANSWER! Yey me! Kimiko's father is a Duke, which is almost as high as a king, but still lower. I was debating btwn a Duke and an earl, but duke is cooler. So there's your answer!**

** Everyone I need just ONE review to continue onward! just one! Is that too much to ask??? **

** I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so her it is: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, If i did, I'd be rich and you'd all be bowinf down to me and giving me PIE! **

**Enjoy this next chapter!!!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

I gazed down at the floor, my reflection looking back at me, as I continued to scrub the same tile for the umpteenth time. Three days. Three days is how long I've been a slave in the Tohomikos household.

I've discovered that a lot of the rumors about them are true. They really _don't_ beat their slaves. I'm sorry to admit it, but on my first day here, I acted clumsy on purpose. The worst punishment I was given was a loud yelling from the cook, no dinner that night, and prohibition from dealing with any of the fine china. I swear if I wasn't good at controlling my emotions, I would have laughed when the cook told me this.

If I had still been serving under Master, I would have been beaten to a pulp right now, lying on the floor of my dungeon in pain and misery and thinking about my worthless existence. Now, I was simply scrubbing a floor, my body still, thankfully, intact and not bloodied up, and my stomach filled with breakfast from this morning. Maybe being a slave here wouldn't be the worst thing...

"Hello Raimundo." I turned my head upward to try and see who had talked and was shocked to see Kimiko, in all her glory, standing right next to me.

"Hello Mistress Kimiko." She made a face.

"Blech, I thought I told you just to call me Kimiko. Everyone else does." I tried to hide the smirk that threatened to be exposed on my face,

"Everyone except Derek and me Mistress Kimiko." Her nose crumpled up in annoyance and I could see a clear look of defiance in her blue eyes. I knew that look, as it was the same glint I often had in my own eyes. And I knew what she was thinking. She was going to get me to call her Kimiko and that was final. Even if she had to order me to.

"Come on Rai, I hate when people call me Mistress. It sounds so… morbid." I couldn't stop myself from laughing and was glad to see that a smile grew on her face as well. Morbid? What did this girl do as a hobby? No other girl would even dream of uttering such a word. But Kimiko… she certainly was an interesting one.

"Very well Kimiko. It seems you have won this round." I grinned. She smiled, obviously gloating over her victory.

"And this is my prize!" She plucked up a soapy sponge from the bucket I had been using to clean the floor with and twisted it over my head, releasing all the water.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Kimiko doubled over laughing as I shook my head like a dog trying to get rid of some of the moisture. I grinned, realizing how ridiculous I must look and picked up the sponge she had dropped. Dunking it in the water it immediately filled it and I flung it at her. The sponge landed with a dull '_throp'_ and Kimiko grinned with shocked pleasure as water dripped from her soaking wet body and hair. I grinned back... until I realized what I had done.

Shock, and the bad kind, plastered itself over my face. How could I?!?! She's my Mistress. I don't know how I'll be punished for this, but I knew it was unacceptable. How could I have just let myself slip like that? I worked so hard at Masters to never mess up, and now I had just done it on purpose! 'Deep breathes Raimundo, deep breath.' I thought to myself, chanting it in my head like a mantra.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mistress Kimiko." I stuttered, bending back down to the floor on me knees and hands, and starting to re-scrub the same tile.

"Raimundo it's fine." When I refused to look up at her and meet her eye, she sighed, but left. I guess she wasn't going to push.

My body was shaking and it took me at least ten minutes to get it back under control. Kimiko didn't seem to be upset, but I have learned that appearances can be deceiving. Master had been kind when I had first been sold to him, but then he started beating me every day, for punishment and pleasure.

Then there was my father. He had been the best father a boy could ever ask for, until my mom died. Then he started getting drunk and going into wild rages before abusing me and locking me in my room.

Yes, I've learned appearances can be _very_ deceiving.

Eventually, I manage to finish scrubbing the whole floor and all my other chores, so I trudge back to the slaves sleeping area. I crawled into bed, but was already too tired to get dinner. I just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

Someone was shaking my body and I forced myself to open my eyes. A girl, at least two years older then me, seventeen at the oldest, was standing over me.

"Here Rai, I managed to snag you some food before it was all gone. Thought you'd like it. You need it, that's for sure. Ya look like a stick!" I grinned before propping myself upward on my elbows and taking the bowl of food in my hands.

The girls name was Sari, and she had been on of the few slaves that I have become friends with. Her long red hair and teal eyes suggested that she had a nice friendly attitude.

Even in the three short days I've been here, I already look up to her a sister and go to her with any problems. She had told me that she had wanted to be a psychologist before she had lost everything and was forced to be a slave. I felt bad for her, but somehow, she was always so happy. Sari told me that everything that happens has a reason and if she was meant to be a slave, then so be it. I would never ever understand her…

"Hard day huh?" She asked knowingly. I nodded.

"You have no clue! I had to scrub the whole front hall by hand all alone, then do some heavy work out in the yard. Tons of heavy lifting and such. By the time I finished that, it was already late and I had to still finish cleaning out my assigned rooms. I was so tired, I didn't even go to dinner, and I skipped lunch today so would finish sooner."

A stern, motherly, look came on her face. "Eat." She commanded, pointing to the bowl of soup on my lap. I picked up the spoon, hesitantly taking a sip, before shoving half the bowl down my throat. In minutes, the bowl was empty.

"Wow, you were hungry." I just grinned as my answer.

"Thanks for bringing me the soup Sari, I know it must have not been easy to get."

Sari waved her hand in a 'pssh' motion. "No problem. I'm friends with the cook. It wasn't that hard." I loud yawn escaped my lips and I blushed embarrassed. Sari grinned in that knowingly way she does.

"You're tired Rai, go to sleep." She said, pushing me down on the bed. I obliged by closing my eyes and trying to calm myself and empty my mind. This was the only time of day I got any peace. My dreams were like a safe-haven for me. The only place in the world I could escape to. Where reality didn't matter and I could do whatever I wanted, be whomever I wanted.

They were my refuges from the real world. But every time I woke up, the real world would come crashing back down.

For now though, I let the darkness embrace me, pulling me to my sanctuary. To my dreams.

* * *

** Author: hmm... not my best work, but not horrible! At least rai got to have a little fun with Kimiko. And he made a friend!!! (No, There will be no romance btwn them at ALL! i have different plans for sari...) Please review! Even if it's just to constructive critisism. No flames though. Please! Bye till the next update!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally (You get the point!) REALLY sorry that i haven't updated! My computer kinda wacked out on me and i had the hardest time fixing it i'm not even sure if I'll be able to post this, but it's worth a shot,**

**Anyway, here are the review replies (if ya didn't review you can skip all these) OMG! I GOT 11! I'm ****_SO_ HAPPY!**

**wicca in training**: Um, glad to here you were having a good day! Also glad you liked the chapter. AND the evil grin works on all! You shall bow donw or feel it's wrath!!! Sorry... got on a small evil tirade right there lol. here's the next chapter!

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I adore every single one of your reviews! ADORE! I really didn't think it was possible for anyone to smile bigger then I was. Oh, and if you liked that Raikim moment, you'll love this... No hints. Just read the chapter!

**Ranpuryu**: Aw, I want pie. maybe you could email it to me! Lol. and a sari/kim/rai triangle would be interesting, but let me point something out. I said there would be no romance between rai and sari. I never said someone would THINK there was romance (hinthint to anyone reading this!) Just wait and see...

**tennisgurl13**: Longer chapters got it! I promise I'l make them longer... right after this one! Sorry. i had to end it where I ended it to make it dramatic (because we all _love_ cliffhangers: Note sarcasm) But the next chapter will be longer!!! Glad you like the story!!!

**RCommonASenseI**: Lol, talk about randomness with the soap. I was laughing for a full ten minutes! Then my sister started looking at me weird so i stopped. lol. Like I told tennisgurl13, the chapters will get longer, right after this one! I PROMISE! so none of you are allowed to come to my houses with pitchforks and force me to type... uh-o, i should not have given you all that idea... (sweats nervously) Um.. enjoythechaptergottogobye!

**miniku**: it's going to take a little more then just one random meeting with Kimiko to knock all the fear and training out of Rai. It'll take a while until he can relax. Glad you liked it!

**Luiz4200**: In order to answer you italisized is what you wrote, regular's my reply.: _I know you said there will be no romance between Raimundo and Sari (and I really hope there won't) but I can't help but ask: Will Kimiko be jealous of her?_ hehe, refer above to Ranpuryu reply.  
_ Do you have plans on this fic for other XS characters?_ Yes. Yes and yes! I mean, what's a story with out a bad guy?...  
_ What about showing how Kimiko's father treats Raimundo?_ Hm... maybeeeee (clasp hands behind back and sway innocently.) Thanks for he review! Love it!

**Countrygirlthirteen**: Thanks! As much as I njoy constructive critisizm, I enjoy more hearing that I don't need any!!! Glad you like the story so far and hope you like this chapter as much!

**LT8**: Thanks and i will.

**HarmonieFan**; Thanks! Always love hearing so!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: hey, you reviewed late and i updates late so we're even lol. Glad you liked the raikim moment. You're going to find this chapter very... informative (grins. no hints!) Oh, and you think you know what's in store for Sari? do you _really_? (well, good for you because I'm not even sure myself right now. maybe you could tell me. lol, jk. I do know what's going to happen, and let me say, it's VERY surprising! i was even surprised! And I wrote the story! lol) Btw, i'm updating SBM right after I update this (if i can update this...) Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Phew! That took a long while to type! Maybe i really will send out PM's from now on... nah, i'm too lazy! lol. Okay, i've kept you all long enough, enjoy the chapter!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I hovered in front of the door, currently trying to decide if I should knock or just walk in. It was just a door, just a stupid door, so I should just open it. Just open the stupid annoying door!…. _Why couldn't I open it!?!?!_

Oh right, because it was Kimiko's door. Dear, dear, Kimiko's…… I sighed. I just had to force myself to do this. She was my mistress. I shouldn't be feeling these emotions. I just couldn't love her. She could never love me back….

Finally, I got the guts to knock on the door. A soft beautiful voice came from inside and said, "Come in." After another deep breath, I pushed it open.

She looked up from a small journal, which she had been reading and smiled at me. I felt my heart melt for what must have been the millionth time as I looked into those icy blue eyes. So pretty…

"Hello Raimundo." She said. I blushed and quickly bowed.

"Hello Mis- Hello Kimiko." I don't know why, but something made me just call her Kimiko. Maybe it was that she treated me like a real human. Or maybe it was my emotions just getting the best of me once again.

She looked pleased when I called her just 'Kimiko'. Then spotting the broom in my hand, she set down her notebook on a small night table and stood up. "Oh, you must be here to clean. Give me just a moment and I'll be out of your way."

I nodded, unable to do anything else at the moment. She gathered up a different book and pen in her hand before slipping around me and walking out of the room. Actually, she brushed by me, touching me ever so slightly. I wanted to grab her and pull her back to me, embrace her in my arms and never let go in all eternity.

But I didn't. Big surprise there.

After getting over the shock that she had actually _touched_ me, I started on her room. Usually, I would never be trusted to clean something like the Mistresses daughters room, but two slave girls had gotten sick at the same time, and I was the only one… supplementary at the moment. It was here or the kitchen, and frankly, no one wanted me in there klutzing my way around.

I cleaned everywhere. The floor, the dressers, the windows. Starting at one side of the room, I slowly made my way across, cleaning whatever lay in my path, but also taking it all in. Was Kimiko's favorite color blue? What music did she like? Was she an avid reader? I tried to answer all these questions myself by my surroundings, but some where unanswerable. Eventually, I came to her bed and dresser.

'_What's this?' _I thought, picking up a small leather-bond book. It had a spot for a lock, but was left open. Also, in silver lettering, it held Kimiko's name….

'_It's her journal!'_ I realized in pure surprise. It held every secret she must keep; every incident that ever happened to her. And better yet, it was unlocked!

'_No bad Raimundo! You can't open it! You're not allowed… but… All her secrets, so close…'_

Finally, I chose to open it. The curiosity had gotten the better of me. What can I say? I'm a fourteen-year-old boy that let hormones overcome his common sense. Oh well, if I was going to get punished for touching it anyway, I might as well get the most out of it as I can.

The first page I opened to was dated a few years back. I decided to start here and skip some of the less significant pages. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's that day again. Daddy's been crying his eyes out, but I don't anymore. It's kind of hard to cry so much over someone I never really knew. Yes, I know that makes me sound like a horrible person. But I never knew my mother. Of course I'm sad that she died on this very day many years ago, but I just don't feel the same pain daddy does…. _

I stopped there. She must have written this on the anniversary of her mother's death. I don't think I should be reading these pages. She might get very personal in them, and though I want to know about her, I don't want to know her really deep thoughts. If she wants to tell me those herself let her.

I flipped towards the middle of the book, where the last few days pages had been written. It said:

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy bought a new servant boy today. He looks… handsome truthfully. And he's very quiet. I wonder what his old master could have done to him to make him like that? I know that there are some slaves' masers out there that are very harsh. I wish he talked more. His face is void of emotions almost all the time, but his eyes, his eyes tell a story I would die to hear. To bad he only talks to a few servants. He's going to be my new project. I want to try to get him to relax a little and talk more…._

My breath hitched in my throat. Was that all I was? A project to some rich girl who had nothing better to do but try and work on some poor slave boy? I thought she was actually nice! That maybe someone cared! I was wrong though I see that now. It's just like Sari told me. They're just pretending. Underneath, they're like all the other snobby spoiled Higher ups.

I set the journal back on the night table, picked up my broom, and slowly walked out of the room. I didn't know what to think right now. Had Kimiko just playing me this whole time? I was positive I would get punished now if she figured out I read her diary. Then not even her fake act of kindness would save me.

I made it back to the servants quarters without bumping into Master Tohomiko or Kimiko, thank god for that. I couldn't face them right now. Now or ever truthfully, but I knew eventually, I would have to.

I felt so dizzy… why does everything look so disordered? I feel like I'm staring through a kaleidoscope.

"Raimundo? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I think it was Sari, though I'm not sure. I just moaned and rolled onto my cot.

"Rai? Rai, answer me!" I felt a cool hand be placed over my forehead. It felt nice there. Helped me relax a drop. Everything was spinning, the world was turning in circles around and around…

"Oh my god! Raimundo you're burning up! Raimundo, look at me!" I felt her push my head in her direction and stared at her through half lidded eyes.

"S…Sari?" I said in a weak voice. I couldn't even say any more then that.

"Shh, just lay down Raimundo. I'm going to try to get you a doctor." He hand lifted of my forehead and I moaned, wanting the coldness of her palm to come back.

I saw her get up and leave and after that, nothing.

The whole world had stopped spinning and turned black. And I was falling. Falling into the endless dark hole that was starting to consume me. I couldn't scream or yell for help. I just kept falling.

And then, the darkness had its hold on my mind and I could think no more. I had drifted into my own mall world of unconsciousness, and I wasn't to come out for a while.

* * *

**Well? You guys know I love your reviews! Even if it's just to tell me what to fix up! I want to know what you loved about it and what you found just okay. So please review! I'll give you a cookie! (Okay, since I'm technically broke right now, i'll give you a cyber cookie! wait, do i have to buy those? Cross that. never mind lol) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is a pretty quick update because I really like how this chapter turned out! I kind of give a little more about Rai away. hehe, that rhymes. Kinda... Um anyway, review replies!**

**wicca in training**: Just shows how broke I am, I can't even afford the FREE THINGS! man (_Mumbles about money and.. pie? huh?_) Uh-oh, I knew I shouldn't have given away the pitchfork idea! I'm.. just.. going..to... RUN AWAY!!! _(Runs for life.)_ lol.

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: Glad you liked it! But, i'm going the same exact thing I did in the reply above RUN AWAY! Because I have a feeling you're going to be a little mad at me by the end of this chapter. _(Cowers under a rock)_ Don't worry, It's all going to work out in the end (I hope. I haven't exactly worked out the ending yet... oops, I should _not_ have told you that...) but I hope you like this chapter! (P.S. Your reviews get the nicest review award! _Everyone cheers_ For real THNAK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO NICE!)

**xxFireWarriorxx:** hehe, I enjoyed the brush by too. Actually, I was kinda surprised I put that in, It kind of just wrote itself. Stupid ghost of a Raikim Fan girl is haunting me and forcing me to write it! lol. She left now though to get a mocha latte. lol. Enjoy this chappy!

**Ranpuryu:** Or so you say (Maybe you really _DID_ read a girls diary lol) YEY! PIE!.. Omg, you guys are getting me on some weird obsession of pie! ah! I have to go de-pie-afy myself. lol, enjoy!

**RCommonASenseI:** Hehe, I really wouldn't be surprised if you actually DID push Rai into it. Lol. And YES! The CHAPTER IS LONGER! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! it really is, it took like 5 pages on Micro. Word. Um, i'd rather like to not die, so accept this chapter as a get out of.. err dieing free card! Oh, and remember. if I die, there's no update! Remember that the next time ya threaten me! lol. Enojy

**Dominosowner:** yes! someone understands! I could no way pull off writing that he 'magically' becomes all cool and awesome from just seeing Kimiko. Sorry, won't work! but "eventually" i can work with maybe! Thanks for the review! I always love new reviewers! Enjoy the chappy!

**miniku:** get ready to be surprised then... (wow, I am so sending out mixed signals on this story. If this chapter doesn't surprise you guys into thinking wtf! Then I have no clue what will)

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX**: Updated as requested. god, i will never get tired of hearing you guys want more!!!! Thanx and enjoy this chapter!

**Heylin-Shadow:** hey, I emailed u already. That should be enough, since I said everything I had to say there...Um, enjoy this chappy!

**Okay well guys remember, anything and everything that happens in this chapter has REASON! Trust me I know what I'm doing! (I think...) Anyway, It'll all work out (I think...) Um, I'm just going to shut up now. enjoy the chappy!!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

I was walking through a fog. It was so hard to move and almost impossible to breath. I felt as if I was drowning in the misty whiteness and couldn't find which direction was up. I was so tired. Why did it seem as if I hadn't a wink of sleep for years? Let me just close my eyes. For just a moment. Let me go into the darkness.

Someone was shaking me. That much I was sure of. The whiteness started to dissipate and sound started drifting to my ears. Random words made their way to my brain, but I couldn't understand anything. I wanted to go back to the calm darkness…

"Please wake up Raimundo! Come on! Wake up! Please!" Whose voice was that? It sounded so familiar? Like a lost angel once forgotten. It was telling me to wake up. But, why would I do that? The darkness was so nice, so sweet. It felt safe. Like nothing would hurt me there.

"Rai, I know you're still hanging in there. Keep fighting! I know you can! Fight it!" Fight it? Why? I was confused. The darkness was calling to me in a soft seducing voice, but the angel called louder. I twisted and squirmed until the inky black tendrils released its hold on me. Slowly, very slowly, my mind started to drift back to consciousness.

First I could only feel the pain that consumed my body. It hurt. It hurt so much. I want to go back to the darkness where everything was numb. But I needed to fight. My angel told me to.

Sounds slowly started to make more sense and eventually I was able to open my eyes. Just a crack at first, but then a little more and more. The shapes around me started taking form and I was able to distinguish different people. Sari, the cook, Torall, and…Kimiko?

Her head was bent over my still weak body, her expression not hiding any fear. When I opened my eyes wide enough, I saw a look of relief spread over all their faces.

"RAI!" One of them cried out, wrapping their arms around me and entrapping me in a suffocating hug.

"Sari-can't-breath! Need-air!" I gasped out. Her death hold loosened and I took deep breaths of sweet oxygen. I looked towards Kimiko who had a slight smile on her face. I realized for the first time how tired they all looked. Dark circles were under their eyes and I could tell from the way that they held themselves they were exhausted.

"How long…"

"Two days. Your fever just broke a few hours ago." Kimiko supplied. "You're very lucky Raimundo. Two other people caught the same thing you had but didn't live."

I blink in surprise. What I had could have been fatal!? But why had I lived and not the other two?

"You know you were mumbling a lot." Kimiko started again. "It was hard to hear what you were saying, but we managed to catch a few words. You said father, master, hurt, gone, mother, and… Kimiko." I blushed a light shade of pink. I didn't remember all of my feverish dreams. Just a few. And I certainly don't remember dreaming about Kimiko? But I must have….

"Ah! I see you've awaken!" This was coming from a man clad in all white with a stethoscope over his neck. "You're a very fortunate boy. In all my years as a doctor I've never seen anyone survive this illness."

Never? Wow. So technically right now, I should be dead. That's a depressing thought.

"Let me just do a quick check up. I want to make sure all your body parts are functioning properly. " He stuck a stick thing under my tongue, tapped my knee, checked my eyes and ear, and put the cold stethoscope to my chest to hear my heart. Finally he closed his bag. "Well, if you rest and get plenty of fluid in you, you should be completely better in a few days."

I sighed in relieve. "Thank you." I said, my voice sounding very weak at the moment.

He smiled a kind fatherly kind of smile at me. "No problem sir. And if you wish," he bent down so he was whispering in me ear, "I can check some of those old cuts for you. The newer can be healed to not turn into scars." I nodded and he stood up.

"Well, good day!" He said, tipping his hat before walking out the door. I leaned farther back into my pillow, trying to let the softness smother me. I felt so tired. Like I hadn't slept in a million years. So tired….

I tried to sit up, but Kimiko's hand was placed over my chest and she pushed me down. "Don't get up yet. You're still weak." I nodded. "Anyway, I was wondering. About your dreams."

I wary glanced around, trying to locate Sari or Torall to help me out of this. Unfortunately, they had to go back to work and I was alone. "Um…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought it might help. They seemed pretty traumatizing." I chuckled.

"The real thing was worst." I spoke in a very soft low voice, trying to hide my weakness.

"So do you want to?" I shook my head and she looked disappointed. I realized that she was mistaking my signal and tried to fix that. "Kimiko, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's some of the stuff that's happened is kind of hard to talk about. It's better that you don't know."

"Oh, if you can't handle talking about it that's ok---"

"It's not me I'm talking about." I interrupted her. She put a defiant look on her face.

"I can handle it!" She said bravely.

"So you say now. Kimiko, you've lived a sheltered life. You don't know what's happening out in the real world. I do, heck, I probably know better then anyone. But you won't be able to handle it. Trust me on this."

"And I say I would! Come on Rai, tell me."

"I said no." She seemed to get a little angry.

"Let us remember who is the Mistress here and who is the slave! Now, I'm telling you this time Raimundo, tell me what happened!"

"Was that a command?" I asked, a little more malice in my voice then I intended.

"Yes it was!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and lowered my voice until in was low and softer them before. "You want to know what happened. Fine. My personal hell happened. My mother died when I was 12. Almost right after that my father started to get drunk everyday. He hit me and whipped me and almost killed me on some occasions. After a while, he grew bored so I was sold as a slave. The next man was no better. He was actually worse. I was nothing more then a punching bag."

I grabbed my medallion between my fingers and started rubbing it, trying to calm and comfort myself. My words grew faster and filled with more viciousness, more bitterness.

"I was beaten at least four times a day, three if I was lucky. Most of the time I would be too weak to do any work. I wouldn't be given food on days on end and my wounds often got infected. I have more scars then you can imagine. After five month, Master grew bored of me as well. He tried selling me to so may different families. But I didn't want to be sold. I didn't want to be owned. So I mouthed off and wasn't bought. Then I go beaten again. I would have done the same thing here if a servant hadn't warned me that Master would kill me if I wasn't sold. So I behaved. Like a good little slave boy. Because that's al anyone thinks we are. People with no lives. Guess what, I had a life and a good one. Things happen."

She looked shocked, even horrified, as I relayed the events to her. "Things happen? How can you say something like that so casually?"

I shrugged. "I stopped caring long ago. It safer to just cover all your emotions then show them and get hurt. Love, lust, hate, sadness. They're all just distractions. I may still feel a few of them, like fear, but I try not to show it. I stopped showing it right after my mother's death. Because frankly, to me, nothing matters anymore."

She placed a hand over her mouth covering a gasp. "Of course things matter---"

"Not to me." I said sharply. Now I lowered my voice until it was softer once more. "Not anymore." Somehow, during my story, I had sat up. Now with my arms wrapped around me knees. I thought over what I said. Did I mean it? I wasn't sure. There was nothing on this earth that I truly cared about so much except maybe my mother's medallion. Maybe it was true…

Kimiko looked ready to say something, but didn't. We sat in a silence for a few minutes until Kimiko said, "You had better get some rest." I nodded in agreement and lied down, making sure my head was turned away from her. I heard a sigh and the scrapping of a chair, then a door softly closing.

Now that I was alone, all the emotions from my talked poured onto me. Well, more like crashed. The hurt, betrayal, pain, lies, hate. It all came so suddenly, but I just shoved them aside, like I had been doing for the last two years. I didn't, wouldn't, cry. I had promised myself that.

And I intended to keep that promise.

Subconsciously my hand crawled up towards my neck and I grasped my medallion, hoping it would bring some comfort.

'_I really wish you were here mom.' _I thought before drifting into a troubled sleep.

Nightmares of my past would plague me that night and I knew it. But I didn't care. Apparently, I didn't care about anything anymore.

Sometimes, I wish I was in the same place mom was. But for now, my only retreat from the world would be sleep and dreams.

Soft, sweet, dreams where reality didn't matter.

Where nothing mattered.

* * *

** A/N; Well, it was longer... Um... I'm just going to run FAR away now until all the mad Raikim lovers calm down...I SWEAR IT'LL WORK OUT!! Really, you don't have to bother coming after me with pitchforks and fire... but if your already coming can I have pie!?!?! PLEASE... .Um, i'll go now...BYE! _(Runs away then comes back)_ AND REVIEW! _(NOW runs away) _**

**_By the way guys. thenext chapter will probably be Rai's dreams. Just thought I'd let you know..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again. I'm just going to skip straight to the review replies.

**Luiz4200**: To answer your question; yes. Sorry, but what's a story without some twists. but this chapter will explain why he got so mad so fast...kind of... okay, more or less, give or take the less...

**RCommonASenseI**: '_100 Percent real pumped kin'_ First question, do i even want to know what that is??? I'll stick with the safe apple pie thanx! Mm... Oh, and now f I don't update, i don't die, but i become limp? well, that's nice to know for the future. lol. thanx for the daily dose of nonsense, it's actually just what the doctor ordered! (don't ask, small fight with some obnoxious friend) Hope you like this chapter!

**wicca in training**: _hits self in the head_ Why am I giving my reviewers torture ideas! Bad dragon of spirits BAD! Stop filling their minds with ideas to hurt me!!! well, at least i get pie! XD

**xxFireWarriorxx**; Thanks! Actually, when i was typing that quote, I was thinking. "Omg! Rai would for sure say this!' lol. Glas you like the chapter! this one in his dream which I think will be interesting (I hope you guys do to!)

**Dominosowner**: YES! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!! You get a virtual hug from me!!! (Though I have no clue where the Rome thing came from... lol. jk, I get it! Thanx for reviewing!)

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: okay, if I knew where you lived, I would visit you, hug you, shower you with presents and praise (take back he presents 'cuz I got no money to pay for them) Thank you a million times over, and give you PIE! (which i actually DO have since like three different reviews gave it to me! lol) and well, since I don't know where you live, and i pretty sure virtual pie isn't the same... I'll just say thanks a million times! THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX THANX!!!!! (or 11 times that works to! lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's Rai's dream in case you were wondering.

**miniku**: Yeah. he has. Oh and not pleasant. i can tell ya that much. Just read and see...

**Ranpuryu**: wow _'best RaiKim story on the Xiaolin Showdown story database'_ Dude, I passed touch so long ago, I'm on bowing down in thanx! Still trying to figure out why you have a obsession with pie? And hate cake...? Aaaannnyyyywwwwwaaayyyy, glad you like it that much!

**Guys, I love your reviews more then anything right now! THANK YOU! But I have one question...**

_**WHY ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS MENTIONING PIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (I'm kind really confused...)**_

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's rai's dream for those of you who don't know yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_It was white. And not just white, but the brightest white I had ever seen. I must have been in heaven. It was the only explanation. I died somehow and now was going to be judged by god and angles. Will I be allowed through? Was I good enough for them? _

_But what surprised me more then that I was in heaven, was the fact that the first person to walk up to me was garbed in total black. He wore armor over his chest and his long black hair seemed to be pulled back. The only tinge of color he wore was a green sash. I always imagined that angles would be sparkling white and glowing. Boy was I off… _

"_Hello Raimundo." The man said. I was scared, and yet, the men seemed to hold a unique calmness to him self. I don't know why, but instead of running and seeing if maybe I could save myself, I just stood there, staring at the strange man._

"_Y-y-you know my name?" I stuttered. I almost punched myself. Never show how weak you are. It was one of the first things I had learnt. Weakness itself was okay, just don't show all of it. Somehow I had not only managed to show it, but show ALL of it in just one sentence._

_The man chuckled. "Yes, I know your name. I know many things."_

"_Am I dead?" I asked bluntly. I wanted to get to the point as fast as I could. The more time I had to think up an excuse before I go before some court or something, the better._

"_No you are not dead." This struck me as __very__ surprising. I hadn't died. That was good news I guess. But if I was not dead…._

"_Where am I?" I asked again. I was slowly but surely becoming more confused. Here stood a man who not only knew my name but also knew I wasn't dead when it clearly seemed as if I was, and I had no clue who he was._

"_All will be answered in time. But first, tell me, do you hate your father Raimundo?" He had started circling around me like a lion does to his pray and frankly it was freaking me out._

"_My father… why?" _

"_He ruined your life. Do you not feel any contempt towards him? It is his fault you are a slave, his fault you must live something this horrendous at an age so young." _

"_But he was drunk. It made my father confused. He couldn't control his actions." I argued. Oh my god. Was I actually standing up and defending my father. Something about this man made me want to._

"_Then that is his fault as well. He didn't take care of you. He wasted all the money on drinks. Do you feel it? The hatred rising up in your chest?" The man was right. It was all my fathers' fault that I was here. Everything was his fault. I could feel myself getting angrier slowly, just as the man had said. _

"_And what about your dear Master? How many times did he whip you a day? Two, three? Oh wait, that's right. He would whip you whenever he pleased. He locked you in a room with no sunlight and no food for days on end. And yet you could do nothing. Do not tell me you don't blame him for anything." The man voice was growing quieter, more hypnotic. I couldn't pull myself away…_

"_He hurt me." I whispered. _

"_Yes, many times. And then he sells you. To the Tohomiko's, am I correct?" I nodded. He still circled me but I just stared straight ahead now. "The 'kinder' people. But it's all an act. They care not of what you are, just what work you can do."_

"_It's not true…" I managed to say hoarsely. _

"_Ah, but it is. Master Tohomiko doesn't care for you. If you died he would just buy another slave. And Mistress Kimiko, she just considers you a project."_

"_No, no... It can't be true… no…" I wanted to cover my ears, wanted to yell out or anything. But I couldn't. All I could do was listen to the man as he continued to speak. His words made my anger incomparable to any kind of anger I had ever felt. And though I hate myself for it, I found myself agreeing to everything he said._

"_And what would your mother think?" He tutted. "She's probably rolling in her grave laughing at you. You're weak. You're nothing. No on cares for the likes of you. No one. It's all their faults that your life is ruined. Your fathers, your Masters, even your mother and Kimiko."_

"_Not Kimiko's…" I murmured. Tears had started streaming down my checks. I didn't want to cry. I couldn't cry. But this man. He was telling me things I never wished to hear. He was making me relive parts of my past I didn't want to relive. He was forcing me to remember._

"_Oh, but it is he fault." He said, sounding quite pleased with him self. " It's more her fault then anyone else's. She did worse then anyone else. She fixed you, mended your heart which you thought would never be whole, only to break it again. She doesn't love you. She never will. You're just a project to her. Just a pawn."_

"_No…" I tried to protest, but it was a losing battle. His words made reality seem false. Like everything he said held truth. They were alluring me into his hold. And there was nothing I could do._

"_Don't you feel it? The anger rising in you threatening to take over all your senses. Its marvelous." What scared me the most is that I did feel it. It was choking me in its hold. I fell to my knees trying to understand what was happening. _

"_So you __**do**__ feel it." He mused. "Now release it." I tried to contain it, I swear I really did! But it was so overpowering. I just wanted it all to end._

_I heard someone scream in agony, realizing it was my own voice making that noise. The wind whipped around me, the gust coming out of nowhere and beating against my body. After a few minutes my power ran out, my anger used. The wind calmed and I placed my hands on my folded knees trying to regain my breaths._

"_W-w-what was t-that?" I managed to stutter out. The man was looking at me, not in surprise, but in desire and hunger. I've seen it in the eyes of many slave masters. They wish to own someone, and most of the time, they got what they wanted. _

"_Marvelous." He repeated. "The power of your anger, your pain, is amazing. If only I could harness it, use it to do my biding…" he was pondering to himself now and I was still trying to catch my breath._

"_Who are you?" I wheezed out. He turned to me and smirked._

"_Me, I'm your __true__ master. Those other ones were nothing. I shall be the one to control you. You and your power. Just wait and see." And with that, he was gone. And I don't mean he walked away. He simply vanished into thin air. I know that sounds impossible, but it's true!_

_I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. Just sleep. _

_Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I lifted my hand to brush them away. Why does this always happen to me! Why must my life have twist and turns and cruelty while others don't! I wanted to scream out but my anger had already been spent._

_I was all alone in the white room, and though I had promised myself I would not cry, I realized this wasn't real life, no matter how real it felt. So I cried. And cried. And cried. _

_I cried away the memories, the hate, and the lies. I cried until there was nothing left to cry about. And then I lied down on the ground and closed my eyes, begging for unconsciousness._

_And I was given it._

That was my dream. It kept haunting me. Over and over and over I dreamt it. And when I woke up, I would feel more confused, troubled, and most of all, weaker then I ever had. Three nights in a row I've had that horrid dream.

The first night was when I was still sick. I had remembered the nightmare when I woke up and I think that was why I was mean to Kimiko. All those lies were still swirling around my mind and though I was still physically weak, it was my emotions… no my anger, overcame me.

I wanted to take it back. To take back everything I said. But that man, that dark mysterious man, was confusing me. Every night he would whisper his lies, or what I at least hoped where lies, in my ear and tempt me into thinking his words were true.

I kept telling myself they weren't. They couldn't be.

Could they?

* * *

Well, whatcha think? I need just one review to continue. Yup just one!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Jaw drops in shock_ Guys, I haven't got this many reviews since chapter 4! I think i'm in heaven... oh, nope, my sister still screaming at me so that's not possible. lol. Okay, i had better just skip to the replies. 9skip if ya didn't review to the a/n b/f the chapter)

**tennisgurl13**: I know! I actually made them longer! Im proud of myself! Oh, and thanks! You know that right after i read your review i went on google and serched what Les mis was? I did lol. Now, if mine would only get as famous as that... lol. Thnxs again!

**wicca in training**: yeah, but I hate getting my hopes up, and One review is a safe thing to ask for. Oh great, now a review has her own way to torture me if i don't update. At least I have rights to pie! Yey! lol, and yeah, i'll give you ideas, trust me i have some grat ones _(grins VERY evilly)_ One that includes a chicken, a vacuum and five pounds of whip cream. lol. That and an angry mob of villagers are my favorite threats... why am I telling you this??? Anyway, thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter!

**Dominosowner**: yes, there is raikim. (p.s: yey pie!)

**Ranpuryu**: i'm not sure if I should say 'ah, I get it.' or 'ewww.' lol. and okay, you can bow to me if you like! lol, glad u liked the chapter and enjoy this one!

**miniku**: No comment because anything i say will give something away and that'll ruin it for ya'll. But thanxs for reivewing! enjoy this chapter!

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: U R MY FAVORITE REVIEWER IN THE WORLD!!!!! lol. not jk! Glad u like the dram sequence (I also want a waffle now lol) Enojy this chapter (hinthint, there is a drop of raikim!)

**RCommonASenseI**: lol, as long as it's not MY murder.(I think u enjoy threatening me?) and APPLE PIE IS DE BOMB! (the mouth foaming was a nice touch lol) Glad you liked the chapter and here's the next one (and since I updated, you can't hurt me! hehe!)

**Luiz4200**: r u a mind reader? I think u are. but I'm not going to answer any of ur Q's b/c it will give away the story (_everyone boos)_ SORRY! you'll just have to wait and see (ya, i know that's evil) Enjoy this chappy!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: THANK YOU! Glad you thought so, that is what i was aiming for! (more or less) lol. P.s: I'll tell ya if you win that bet in the next chapter.

Sanny: thanx! I always love getting new reviewers! Enjoy this chapter too!

**CelestialDraconus**: Oh, well thanx! I wasn't really expecting you to review at all truthfully (sorry), but i wanted an opinion from a good author such as yourself. Thanks so much!

**Raimundoroks**: hehe, I like your review. it had me ROTFL, but then my sis gave me a really strange glare so i stoped. lol. Glad you liked it and enjoy this chapter too!

**funnycat367**: wow, thnks! I will NEVER get tired of hearing that! Glad youlike my story (and think it's realistic which was one of my aims for this story, that and to get emotion into it) andEnjoy this chapter!

**_A/N:_ YES! FINISHED** (with the review replies, not the story, sorry guys!) By the way, i thought I should tell you guys, I'm going to a contest tomorrow. i made it past district (11th place baby! that's good considering how many ppl. i was competing against) and now am going to regionals. If I pass that, i get to go to STATE!! ( I reeeeeaaaallllyy want to win!) so wish me luck (it's a writing competition. no duh.)

so, if I don't update for a week or more, it means i'm pouting and sad b.c I idn';t win. if I update almost immediantly (well, moday or tuesday b/c that's when results come) then u know I got past. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer**: I just realized how many of these I forgot. NO! i don't own xiaolin showdown! Christy Hue does!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, trying to push pass the older, not to mention bigger, boy.

"Why would I do that Raimundo?" He asked, a devilish grin on his face. "We were having so much _fun_." The two other boys who stood next to the one blocking me snickered.

I growled. "I have chores to do Alex, just let me be or I swear I'll tell Derek."

Alex put on a face of fake fear. 'Oh whatever shall we do? The little baby is going to tell on me. I'm _**so**_ scared. Why don't you fight like a man for once." He shoved me hard and I stumbled backwards, bumping into a wall. They continued to push forward until I was trapped in a corner.

"Now, let's see if this kid has any guts. And I mean that quite literally." The boys chuckled and advanced towards me. I glanced around nervously, trying to find someway out of this mess. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for me.

I felt the first blow before I saw it. My stomach lurched and all the breath was knocked out of me. A few seconds later, a blow to head caused my neck to snap sideways and me to gasp in pain.

And I had actually thought it would be better here. Ha! That proved to be a load of baloney. So the Tohomiko's didn't whip their slaves, so what? The other slaves pretty much did it for them. If you don't know what I mean, then think of high school and bullies and you basically have it down. Only problem, I was the one getting my butt handed to me, and it hurt!

"Hm, looks like Raimundo really doesn't have any guts after all." Alex laughed. He kicked me once more in the side for good measures, then walked away with the other two, probably looking for another victim.

I moaned, and put my hand to my head, only to pull it away and find there was a stick red substance on it. '_Oh great, I'm bleeding._' I thought annoyed. I ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and pushed it on where I thought the wound was. It didn't seem so deep, but I couldn't really tell. I wasn't that concerned. Head wounds always bleed a lot, but they aren't fatal or anything.

Well, I didn't think I could do any chores bleeding all over everything, so I headed back to the servants quarters and started to try to clean the cut. I was right, it wasn't deep, but my god it hurt. That, and the fact that a nasty bruise was forming on my side from where Alex kicked me.

I hissed as I put some antiseptic on it, but continued to hold the rag on my head. It would clot sooner or later and I would have to rush to get all the chores done on time.

'_Stupid Alex, always picking on me. Stupid me who doesn't fight back.'_ I silently cursed. Angry thoughts filled my mind, but I pushed them away remembering the dream where my emotions got out of control. I shivered slightly at the memory, dreading the time when my body would scream for sleep and I would have to re-experience it all.

I hadn't told anyone what was happening to me, but at least twice a day someone would comment on how I seemed like I didn't get enough sleep, or looked like the living dead. Unfortunately, many of them were right. My complexion was paler then a ghosts, black rings circled under my eyes, and I would often go on auto pilot and do things without even realizing, like a trance.

I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would help, but all it did was make my hair wet. Glancing at a clock on one of the walls, I saw how late it was and started to run towards my first room. And boy did I run fast.

But I hate running, I felt like that was all I was ever doing. Running away from my father and Master before, running from the bullies here, running to do my chores, running from my haunted dreams. Just running and running. I used to think that if I ran, no one could touch me. That as long as I kept moving, I was fine and I would be safe,

That all changed the day mom died. After I saw her body, I started to run. And run. And run. I didn't look back. Heck, I didn't even look sideways. I was just running. Maybe, just maybe, I thought that she would come back or at least that I could forget. But neither happened. And running helped no one, including me.

I rubbed my medallion and smiled faintly, remembering all the times' mom and me had gone to a huge field and play tag. Then she would catch me and tickle me until I called uncle.

I wish those times still existed…

With a sigh, I pushed open the door to my first room and started to pick up. I tried to focus my mind on the task, but it kept drifting elsewhere. My past, present, and future where just one big jumble in my head, as if time didn't exist there. Dreams were tangled together with history, imagination twisted with memories.

I actually found myself wondering if those happy times ever existed. I knew they did though. My mother's medallion was a constant reminder. As were all the scars I possessed.

But sometimes, I wish I never had those happy memories. That I never had that sweet taste of freedom. Because now that it was gone, it was all the harder to let go.

'_Please God, if you can here me, help me get through this! I think I'm starting to go insane. I need someone to help me…'_ Approximately two seconds later, Kimiko walked through the door. I moaned in my head.

'_I didn't mean her'_ I swear, somewhere up in heaven, god was laughing at me.

"Hello Raimundo." She said pleasantly. She had been trying to be extra nice to me ever since the 'incident'. She felt bad for making me talk about my memories and I knew it. I think she knew I knew it, but she kept trying anyway.

I kneeled respectfully. "Hello Mistress Kimiko." I saw her frown and could basically read her mind. She was thinking 'Oh-great! Were-back-to-that-mistress-thing-again.'

Taking in my appearance, she raised her eyebrow, obviously concerned. "Are you okay Rai? You look half-dead? You really should be resting. You have only been over that illness for a few days."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." She pursed her lips and looked at me strictly. "Is your head bleeding?" she asked in shock.

I quickly matted down my hair and covered any dried blood. "No." I lied. She walked over to where I kneeled and started to flip my hair. I heard a gasp as she found where I had been cut and touched it gingerly. I winced in pain.

"How did this happen?" My mind raced for a good excuse.

"I, uh, tripped. And, uh, hit my head really hard. It's okay though." She didn't look like she believed a word I just said, but didn't pry.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"No." Kimiko poked me in the side and I jumped up in pain, clutching my side protectively.

"Uh…"

Rolling her eyes, she marched over to where I had jumped and tugged up my shirt. Her thin, cold fingers brushed across my skin and I shivered pleasurably. Her touch was nice…

'That's _nothing_!?" Kimiko demanded to know. It looked a lot worse now that the bruise was fully formed. Black, blue, and purple. Not to mention big.

"Um, yeah. I'm used to these kind of things. They don't really bother me anymore." I pulled down my shirt and went back to picking up the objects scattered around the room.

She sighed. "Who did this to you?"

_Silence._

"I asked who did this?" I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the voices in my head, screaming at me to tell her.

'I am many things Kimiko, but I'm not a tattletale. I won't let someone get punished because of me. It will do no good." '_Especially if Alex finds out I'm the one who ratted.'_

Kimiko gave me a look that said 'wow-you-can-get-annoying' but didn't say anything else about it. Instead, she told me to go get some rest and that she would get someone ekse to clean.

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised. She nodded and I smiled happily. "Thank you so much!" I used my hands to push myself up from the floor and with one last bow, ran from the room.

Making it to the servants quarter in a matter of minutes, I fell down into my bed, exhaustion over coming me.

The last thoughts I had before I fell into a deep sleep were of Kimiko's touch against my skin and how she actually cared.

Someone actually cared.

For the first time in a week, I slept without dreams.

* * *

** A/N: One review guys, that's all I need to write the next chapter! and wish me luck at the competition! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi everyone! so, guess what? It snowed about ten inches here and they rescheduled the competition. _**BUT**_ my school went a day early b/c we couldn't make it the day the real competition was to take place, so I wrote all my stories, and now I won't get my results for a whole WEEK! AH! It's driving me insane. But that's why i decided to update!

So, review replies. If ya didn't review, just skip over all these. If ya did, look for your screen name!

**raimundoroks**:Thanx! I always love hearing that. Oh, and under your account you'll see a button on the side that says Doc. click that and upload your story, then click on Stories and it'll have a place that say New story. Click it and after that it's pretty much self explanitory.

**RCommonASenseI**: thanx! Though I feel bad for Rai who got mobbed by fan girls... oh wait, no i don't! He was going to steal my first place! Hive him a punch for me okay. Or something else extremely painful1! lol (Wow, the threats just keep changing from all my reviewers. 1st it or die, then it SOMEONE shall die, then it's bald... I like my hair a lot though thanks. I'd rather keep it and, err, not go bald lol1)

**Luiz4200**: Yup! i've been waiting for a time to get some more Raikim in. Oh and thanxs (just f.y.i. it's a writing competion, but it only goes as far as state, where I REALLY hope to make it)

**Dominosowner**: thankees! And don't worry, more Raikim is too come!

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX**; THANKS! And yes, now I can update lol.

**windXSchick**: yes! New reviewer! Thanks a ton, but remember, it's a AU which means ANYTHING can happen (not saying your wrong in one part though _grins evily_ you'll just have to see which part...)

**tennisgurl13**: YEY! i'm going to be more famous then Les Mis (i wish) Thanks for the review, and i know I sometimes put a lot of darkness in, but hey, guess that's just how I write. _shrugs _the strange thing is I'm not a dark or angsty person at all. Actually, I'm usually the opposite. weird.

**xxFireWarriorxx**: You can have Alex once I'm done using him. Show him what overprotective fangirl power can do! lol. (wait, didn't I give you dibs on Ryan from Stolen By You as well? Oh man, your beating up all my bad guys!) Thanks a ton!

**RaiKim13-4-ever**: Glad I made your day better! Sorry you never got your waffle though :( But You can have my virtual one: ) Anyway, no comment on the Alex thing (all i'm saying is maybe..) And THANKS! (your reviews seriously make my day so much better!)

**Vixen333**: Uh, no, nor have i gone to such a school, or ever heard of it before you mentioned it. but if you find out who did it, please tell me! Because frankly, it's kind of freaking me out...

**miniku**: Yeah, but you know me. I can't be that nice to Rai. So the drams will probably return. And abouthe kimiko breaking Rai, well, I have an... unexpected twist planned.

**T.V.People**: THANKS! always love new reviewers!

**wicca in training**: THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! GIVE ME MY PIE! _sob_ pie... (wow, that was weird...)

** OMG! 13 Reviews in 1 chapter! That's the most Ive gotten so far!! I'm hyper now:D **

**btw, I decided to give Rai a happyish chapter, so.. well you'll see. Oh, and someone's (sorry i forgot who's) question shall be answered! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Man, I keep forgetting to out these.NO! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (o matter how much i wish it)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day I was beyond happy. Kimiko cared for me! _ME_! Of all the people, she chose **me**! Well, more or less, but that's good enough for me. Everything was so much better. Alex and his goons were leaving me alone, even the chores seemed easier. I was still a slave, but I think I could survive that if Kimiko was around. I love her. And I think, just think, that Kimiko might return my feelings.

"Good morning Raimundo!" Sari waved happily. She, in turn, realized how my mood was different, and as if it was contagious, became much happier as well. Though that may not be caused by me, but by the fact that Torall, a boy she was crushing on, started to admit his feelings for her. I was happy for them.

Now, if only I could do the same to Kimiko…

But I couldn't. Not for a while at least. A slave to another slave is one thing, but a slave to his mistress, well that was something else completely. Still, I was content to lay in the shadows for now and just know deep down that she cared.

"Morning Sari. How are you?" I asked politely. She took a seat on my bed next to me and dropped a bowl into my hands.

"Great..." She replied, semi-dreamily. I almost laughed at the look on her face, but held it in.

"You and Torall up to anything last night?" Sari blushed a deep crimson.

"Raimundo!" She shrieked. I laughed, jumping out of the way of her punches. She froze up for a second.

"Rai, you just laughed… _You_ just laughed! I haven't heard you laugh the whole time you've been here! That's great!"

I shrugged, thinking he was making a way too big a deal of this. " I guess there was never anything really to laugh about." I realized how much those words rung true. There had never been a single thing to laugh about, or to put a smile on my face.

This was the first time I laughed since before my mother's death…

I didn't know if I should continue to laugh, enjoy the sensation that I've held back from myself for so long, or feel guilty as if desecrating something my mother and I held dear. I believe I deserved a little joy and enjoyment in my life. I've been so angry and fearful for the last few months that I haven't seen any of the good in life.

I knew I could be angsty, and I knew I often was, but I remember a time before that, before all this, when I was happy. I used to smile and laugh so much, but now the feeling was foreign. My mom and I used to giggle and grin like there would be no tomorrow. She always told me laughter would make any situation better.

I wonder why it took me this long to figure out how right she was.

I felt freer now, like a burden had lifted when I had laughed. Everything I was holding back was simply released to the heavens, and I would never have to worry about them again. Sure, I knew the would come back eventually, but for this second right now, this moment that felt so right, I could be free.

And I would enjoy every second of it.

"Well, I got to go Rai. Kitchen duty. Hate it but unlike you, I'm not a klutz." She giggled. I shrugged, knowing how klutzy I really could be.

"Yeah, I have waiting duty." Which was probably the worst chore you could be given. Basically, you had to serve on you hand and foot. Not fun! But I could bear it since I got to see Kimiko more.

"Oh, ouch! Good luck!" I nodded in silent thanks and she got up, starting to walk towards to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Raimundo," I looked up from my half empty bowl to Sari who had a concerned look on her face, "take it easy. You're still getting over the illness. There should be three other servants waiting just like you. If there is a really hard task, let them take it, okay?" I nodded again, acknowledging I had heard her advice.

When I was alone in the room, I got up and started to stretch my muscles. My side was still sore from the fight, but it was getting better slowly. Same for the cut on my head.

Glancing at a clock, I saw I needed to e in the Galley in three minutes. If I ran, I might _just_ make it.

'_Oh Shiitake Mushrooms!'_ I cursed in my head. I started to run as fast as I could, which, let me tell you, is really fast. Though I had somehow managed to not miss breakfast this morning, I was still really hungry and not in the mood to miss dinner.

At the last possible second, I ran into the galley, managing to make it in without a rebuke of lateness. That may have been since neither Master Tohomiko or Kimiko where there yet.

'_Phew, that was a close one.'_ I thought, taking a place in the shadows of the walls. There I would wait until one of them would call me forth and ask, well, command me to do something. I loathed this job more then most. It took away all your freedom. Even when you clean you have more free will. But work like this, well, it's different.

After ten minutes, Kimiko and Master Tohomiko finally came in. Accompanying them was a boy, older then me by maybe two years, with blond hair and bluish gray eyes. He was tall and muscular and clearly from a very high family.

I was standing too far away to hear what they were talking about, but I did manage to catch some key words. _"I love…, Sunday, it's on, agreed_." The blond boy made a joke and Kimiko burst out laughing. I really wish I knew what they were talking about.

After about two hours, we, as in us servants, were dismissed. I slipped quietly from the room, and waited by the door, hoping to catch Kimiko on the way out. When she did walk out, she was arm in arm with the blond boy.

"Oh, hello Raimundo." Se said, spotting me near the walls. I bowed properly.

"Good afternoon Mistress Kimiko." For once Kimiko didn't complain that I had put the word 'Mistress' before her name. I knew it was because the guest was right next to her, and it was the proper way that a slave greeted his Master.

"Raimundo, I would like you to meet Colin."

I bowed. "Sir." He nodded, acknowledging me.

"Raimundo, Colin is a Baron. It's been arranged that we're to get married."

And in seconds, my whole world collapsed into a million pieces.

It took me a few moments to find my voice, but eventually I said, "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Now if you may excuse me, I have chores…" Kimiko nodded and I walked slowly down the hallway. But the second I turned the corner, I ran. Faster then I ever think I did before.

But for the first time in my life, running didn't help. Because no matter how much I ran, the truth as tight behind me, ready to slap me in the face. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I landed on my bed and rubbed my temples, trying to erase the image of Kimiko and Colin from my mind. She was smiling when he touched her. She liked him. She probably loved him. Not me…

How could such a perfect day turn sour with just a few words? 'It's been arranged that we're to be married.' Eight words had spoiled everything.

And I had actually thought she felt the same way I felt about her.

I have been stupid! My emotions were out of control, my mind felt muddled with hate and love. I wanted to just fall into a dark unconsciousness and forget everything. But the moment I fell asleep, the black clothed man would comeback.

The only difference is now, I think he's telling the truth.

Every word he had whispered wasn't a lie. Every secret he had told me wasn't false. But some of his words stuck more then others.

" _It's more her fault then anyone else's. She did worse then anyone else. She fixed you, mended your heart which you thought would never be whole, only to break it again. She doesn't love you. She never will. You're just a project to her."_

That's what he had said, and now, I believe him. The proof is right in front of me. Why would she marry someone else if she liked me?Why?

It's a simple answer. She doesn't like me. She probably is laughing right now, thinking about how she managed to manipulate someone so easily. I'm a fool. I believed her! I TRUSTED HER!

But now, I trust no one. Trust is something so hard to gain, and so easy to lose. And now I don't ever have to worry about losing trust in anyone ever again.

Because now, I trust no one.

I'm not even sure if I trust myself.

* * *

wow, that went from happy to angst in like, 2 seconds flat! Sorry about that, but I wanted Rai to react to Kimiko finding a suitor. The next chapter may take a little longer to update b/c one: i'm sick at home ight now with a virtually non existant voice. two: I have to make up all the school work i'm missing. And three: i ran into a little problem and am araid i'm rushing it if I do what i want to do.

So yeah, sorry If it take longer to update. but please review! As always only _one review_ to continue!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi again! So guess what, I don't think I made it to State in the competition _sob_ But actually, I didn't really expect to. I mean, I was writing at 7 in the morning on a night I got about three hours of sleep. I was afraid I was going to fall asleep in the middle of the rounds lol. But I still have a small chance so I'll update you guys when I get my scored! 

Okay review replies: if ya didn't review skip to the next A/N!

RaiKim13-4-ever: Thanks! I know, when I wrote Colin up I was just about ready to beat up my own character, but if ya hated him before your really going to hate him now! And I know! I was so shocked that I got over 70, and now 80 I was about to faint! And to think I wasn't even sure if I was going to write this...

wicca in training: You only get torture idea's if ya tell me what you think of my story. sorry, but THAT's the deal: take it or leave it.

Dominosowner: Maaaayyybbbbbeeeee _grins innocently_ You'll just have to wait and see. 

xxFireWarriorxx: I know, I was kind of wondering what i was doing. i went from happy to sad in one sec flat. And NO! You can't have Colin! he's all mine! The second this story is over i'm grabbing a flame thrower and incinnerating him Grins at her evil thoughts lol, anyway you got Alex!

XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX: YEY! I get pie now!

windXSchick: I know, me too, he's a jerk! And thank you! I'm still sick, but I have been forced to go to school. And my voice is gone sob so i can't talk. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

RCommonASenseI: Wow, drastic. Rai did all that? Not surprised really (except the cursing. take some soap and wash his mouth out for me too! thanks for slapping him by the way lol) oh, and yes! I broke the #1 rule! HAHA! I am the only one daring enough to do that! Go me lol!

Raimundoroks: lol, you and me both. it kind wrote itself. Btw, the link didn't show up. try spacing it this time and it should (b/c I really want to watch XS!)

miniku: Thanks and so true... 

Luiz4200: yeah, and who said it was forced? _Grins at readers confusion_ I SHALL REVEAL NOTHING! 

Dragon Reverb: Thanks!

tennisgurl13: I know, I really should give rai a happy chapter... but it won't be for a while. And yes, being sick sucks. What sucks more is that I lost my voice now so I can't even complain about how annoying it is that I can't talk. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**A/N**: I'm starting to think these replies are longer then the actual chapter... Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: So I went to Christy Hues house to try to steal it, but she stopped me, so I still don't own it...

* * *

** Chapter 10**

I have a new person to add on to my 'I-hate-you' list: Colin. Because, yes, I hate him. I hate him almost as I hate my father and Master. He stole Kimiko from me, though I do admit that she was never mine. But now, I would never be given the chance to prove to her how I felt. 

I hate him for touching her the way he does. Her hair and waist get wrapped around in his fingers and arms. Why can't that be me? What does he have that I don't? Oh... right, he's a noble and I'm a slave…

But what I hate most is I'm forced to watch them every day. They always wander the grounds and 'somehow' manage to pass me as I work. I don't know if Colin had caught on to how I liked Kimiko, but I'm positive he's doing it on purpose. Because every time he comes near me, he plays with her a hair a little more, or makes her giggle, smirking as they walk right by.

I _really_ hate him.

Today had been the worst. I had been assigned to clean the Galley and Main Hall, which usually took two slaves to clean, by myself because of a mess up last night. They considered more work punishment here. Which was fine by me. I prefer work to whips any day. But that's not the point.

Colin and Kimiko 'magically' managed to come into the Galley where I was cleaning and, though I'm positive that Colin saw me, he chose to ignore me anyway. They sat down on a couch and started whispering and giggling, and then Colin kissed Kimiko.

He kissed her on the lips with me in clear view of it all. 

I was shocked and furious and mad, but there was nothing I could do or even say. As a slave, I was forbidden to speak out without being addressed to first. So I had to watch in blind fury while he kissed her.

Kimiko at least had the decency to look shocked as well. Shocked, but not upset. She simply stood up and told Colin she was thirsty, requesting he came with her to the kitchen. He nodded and followed her out.

Kimiko didn't notice me until moments before she walked out. I don't know when she looked more shocked. When Colin kissed her, or when she realized I had been watching all along. But she didn't get a chance to say anything since Colin was holding her hand and pulled her out the door behind him. 

After that, I immersed myself totally in my work, trying to numb some of the pain. It helped, but very little. For five hours straight, I worked on my hands and knees scrubbing and cleaning, one tile after another, caring not who saw me or tried to convince me to stop. Actually, several slaves came and offered help, or to take over for me since I looked sick, but I ignored them all, choosing rather to wallow in my self-pity alone.

And after I had finished, I went back and did it all over again. It numbed the pain, so I would keep doing it again and again until the hurt was gone. Sari came and begged with me to go to the servants quarter and get some rest and food, but I ignored her. Others pleaded and bribed, but I ignored them as well.

They were slaves just like me, which meant I didn't have to listen to them.

I was getting hungry though. I had not eaten anything since midday yesterday. My stomach growled slightly, but I ignored it. Just like I ignored everyone else. 

I don't know who had done it, but someone had gone to Master Tohomiko and told them about my cleaning rampage. So when he appeared before me, I was forced to stop and kneel properly. 

"Raimundo, you must stop this at once." 

Oh how I wished to say no, but I couldn't. All I could say was, "Yes master," like a good little slave boy. I hate this as well.

It's not that I hated Master Tohomiko. No, in fact, I actually liked him a little. He was kind in a fatherly way and cared for everyone. But I hate being commanded and having no say in what I want. That's what I hate.

Master Tohomiko knelt down so he was at my level. "Raimundo, I may not understand what you are going through at the moment, but I do know that if you continue this you will get sick again. You look like you have not slept in days and when was the last time you ate." He waited for me to reply.

"Yesterday master."

"You haven't eaten since dinner last night?" He asked shocked.

"Actually, midday sir." I couldn't tell if he was just upset or furious. 

"Go to the kitchen Raimundo and get something to eat. Then go to bed. I do not want to see you out of the servants quarters tomorrow." He commanded.

My mouth said, "Yes master," but my head was screaming 'no please! I need work to get my mind off Kimiko! Don't do that to me!' Of course, when you're a slave, no one cares what your head says.

I stood up shakily, my knees and hands sore from being on them so long, and headed to the kitchen. I explained to the cook what was happening and she looked at me sympathetically. She, along with Sari, was one of the few who knew my real situation with Kimiko. The cook handed me a plate stacked high with food and told me to sit down where she could see me to make sure I ate it all. I obliged, only since my mind was else where. 

It was like I was on a semi auto-pilot. I saw my surroundings, but didn't really process any of it into my mind. My body was screaming in fatigue, but that didn't process as well. It was like everything was going in one ear and out the other. I'm not sure how I got like that. It may be because of how hungry and tired I was, or how emotionally wiped I felt, but, then again, I don't really care about how I got like that, only that I'm like that right now, 

But I decided to stay in the trance-like state, since when I was in it, I felt no pain of Kimiko's betrayal. It was like watching a movie or looking out a window. You see it happen, but it doesn't effect you. I saw everything happening, I saw him kiss her, but I didn't really care. Unfortunately, I would probably care tomorrow when I had nothing but time on my hands.

So that's how I got where I am right now. Lying in bed, thinking about how much I hate Colin and my life in general. Everyone else had already fallen asleep, but sleep refused to fall onto me. And I knew that once my body got too tired to stay awake any longer, the black cloaked man would come and I would have to listen.

And though I would never admit it to anyone, I was afraid. 

Afraid of who this black man was and if he truly existed. 

Afraid of how my heart could possibly never mend after all that's been done to it. 

Afraid of my memories which come haunt me daily.

Afraid that my old master may find me, take me back, and whip me and hurt me again.

Afraid that my father will come and buy me, say he cared for me, then go into one of his drunken rages and beat me and lock me in my room. 

Afraid of forgetting the good times with my mother and the love she gave me.

Afraid of the pain that would soon come.

Afraid of the lies I was told.

Afraid I would never love again.

Afraid of what the future had in store for me.

I was afraid. And nothing brought me any comfort. I couldn't cry after I promised myself not to. I couldn't laugh because of the pain I felt. I couldn't clean because Master Tohomiko had commanded me not to. I couldn't even punch someone… err, Colin, in the face and see if it helped vent my anger since I would get punished.

I couldn't do anything but sleep and hope for a dreamless night.

But I've found that hoping does very little in reality.

* * *

**Well, I need one review to continue guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi guys! Back with another chapter here! So guess what? I got my scores back!! From that competition I told ya'll 'bout! So, I got a 1,2,3, and 4 (weird right?) One is the best possible score you can get, while 6 is the worst. So basically I have an awesome score and a not so much one. But I MIGHT STILL MAKE IT TO STATE! AH!! I'M HYPER NOW!

Um... review replies: (_skip if ya didn't review) hehe, 10 reviews for chapter 10. I find that funny...ahem...  
_

xxFireWarriorxx: yeah, but I don't ever think I'll write up a character that cuts. I think it's too sick. Anyway, thank you so much! All I'm waiting for now is my last score which (_cough_) managed to get misplaced so I don't know if I made it to state, but I'll keep you updated! and i know the end of the last chapter was in fragments but it just seemed to fit...

Dominosowner: No I agree, Rai should just punch him (_maybe he will... only I know... oh wait, no, not even I know.._.) lol, your right, Rai is really messed up, maybe he does need counseling. lol.

miniku: I gave Rai a virtual hug from you. he said thanks for the comfort!

Raimundoroks: lol, true. thanks!

tennisgurl13: lol, I know that what I was thinking. And thanks! My voice is all better now, and just in time! I have a performance in one week that I'm singing in and it would be kinda a drag if I couldn't SING! yeah lol. And the competition is called Power of The Pen. It's a writing competition for 7th and 8th graders (aka me! an 8th grader lol)

wicca in training: lol, thank you! now I can give you idea's. let me just ask first, what are your morals on using little kids as weapons...

windXSchick: Glad I made you happy! And it is tragic isn't it? hm, never heard it described as that before. interesting, but true! Thanks again!

raikim19-4-ever: hey! You got a user name! congrats! And thanks!

XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX: APPLE PIE IS DE BEST IN DE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! (and thanks lol)

aroura528: thanks and I also feel bad for him. I'm very mean to him _grins guiltily_

**A/N:** If you guys realized I'm trying to make the replies a drop shorter so I can get to the chapter faster. Anyway, 100th reviewer gets a cyber cookie and hug from me!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! lol, I sound desperate. That aint good. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**(_Sorry it's short, it's just a filler chapter!_)**

**Disclaimer:** Forget it all! If I owned it I would NOT BE HERE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!! WHY MUST I WROTE THIS STUPID THING!! _IT'S DUMB!!_ ...ahem... on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_They're lying Raimundo. They're lying, they're all lying…"_

"_Shut up!" I yelled. The black clothed man just chuckled._

_  
"They're always lying to you Raimundo. They don't want you. They think you are nothing. You __are__ nothing at all. They're lying. They all hate you. No one wants you. They're lying…"_

"_Please," I choked out a sob, "please stop it!"_

"_They are going to keep lying to you Raimundo. Forever. They're lying. They all hate you. They don't want you around. You're a nuisance, a bother. No one loves you. They're all lying…" _

"_No… no, they do love me. They want me. Stop it!" I was trying to calm myself but it wasn't working._

"_They all hate you. You're worthless. You're nothing to them. Why would they love a nothing like you? You're pathetic. Not even your own father wanted you. He sold you as a slave. Everyone hates you. No one cared for a pitiful being like you." _

"_I said **STOP IT**!" I screamed. Wind swirled around me, knocking the man at least ten feet back. He landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. The black garbed man walked back towards me, where I sat on my knees trying to regain my breath._

"_You're getting stronger." He said softly._

"_Please." I whispered, "please stop this. When will you stop? Make it stop. Please…"_

"_I'll stop when you belong to me." _

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. The dreams kept getting worse and worse. He whispers his lies and falsehoods to me and I had no choice but to listen to him every night. I tried everything to keep him out of my mind, but every night he was there, ready to start whispering.

When would it stop? When could I finally get a good nights rest without having to worry about if I would see him in my dreams? My dreams used to be a sanctuary from the world, but now they were just another reminder of all the pain in my life. I just wanted it all to stop.

Looking around, I realized how early it was and sank back into my pillow. Depressed that I would be unable to use chores as an excuse to get my mind of Kimiko, I rubbed my medallion furiously, hoping to numb some pain. Even a small bit. Unfortunately, the medallion just brought up bad memories now a days. But I wouldn't get rid of it, I'd never get rid of it; it had much too sentimental value for me to simply dispose of. It's all I have left of my mother.

"Rai?" Someone next to me stirred and I turned over to see Sari rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Go back to bed." I whispered. She blinked a few times, looking a little more awake.

"Are you okay?" Sari questioned. I nodded unconvincingly. She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Just go back to sleep." I commanded.

"Mm." She complied, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes again. Truth was, I wasn't okay, but there was no need to take it out on Sari. My life was far too confusing and I wasn't ready to push all my problems onto someone else. No, I would deal with it myself, even though it was killing me on the inside.

Sunrise wasn't for another hour at least, so I got up quietly and tiptoed through the room. Pushing open the door to the bathroom, I closed it behind me silently, making sure that the door hinges didn't creak. The bathroom was simple. Just a wash basin, a towel, and a mirror.

As I peered into the mirror, I found myself looking at a boy I never met. Tired sunken green eyes, messy brown hair, and pale pasty skin. What had happened to the boy who had once stood in his place? The one with happy spirited forest green eyes, lovely shinning brown hair, and a healthy tan olive complexion? Where'd he go?

Or a better question, when had he left?

Perhaps he was never there to begin with. It certainly felt that way. Had I always been in this manner? Afraid of people with a high status then me, devoid of all emotions but hate, just an empty shell of my former self.

Was I ever truly happy, or was all happiness just a fantasy of the mind?

Will I ever really return to who I used to be? Or was I forever scarred to be like this, scared, ashamed, and filled with hate?

I didn't want to be like this forever.

I wanted to be happy. I wanted to feel joy, delight, and pleasure. I wanted to smile for no reason and give out hugs just because I could. I wanted to feel exhilaration and excitement. As if I was flying but still on the ground. I wanted to feel satisfaction and comfort in a deed well done, and I want to do it just because I chose to.

I wanted to feel love.

Would I ever get to feel those? Would I get the chance to feel as a normal person feels? Not only hate and pain, but love and joy?

Would I ever get to be a normal boy?

Only time will tell, but waiting for time stinks. It seems like we wait for something for eternity, and when it finally happen, it goes by so fast. We're always looking forwards to something, whether it is in the next week or the next year.

And then it happens and it feels like though you waited forever for that exact moment, it just went by in the blink of an eye. Nobody appreciates the time they have; they just run to the next thing in life until they're old and ready to die and they realize how dumb they had been to let it all fly past.

I didn't want to be waiting my whole life. I _wouldn't_ wait my whole life. Actions have always spoken louder then words so let my actions be my speech and declarations of freedom. I don't know how much time I have left. Every day my mind is poisoned with more and more lies.

Maybe I'll die years from now, maybe I'll die tomorrow. Hey, maybe I'll die on Kimiko's wedding day from a broken heart. That would be ironic…

But nobody can be sure of when they'll die.

And though I might not be able to chose when I die, but there is one thing I'm absolutely sure of. The Reaper won't take me without a fight.

And then at that second, staring into the mirror, I decided to make sure of one thing.

That it'll be the fight of my life.

Because I'm done questioning everything. Ya hear that universe? Throw whatever you got at me because now I'm ready to throw it right back at you! You never held back before!

And now I'm ready.

If I'm going down, I'm going down with a fight.

And I don't mean a simple tussle; I mean an all out war.

Get ready, because I'm done speaking, I'm done asking questions, I'm done hating everything. I am so sick of it all. Of all the lies and pain and betrayal. I'm sick of being forced to do things I don't want to do, I'm sick of having my heart ripped into a million pieces. I'm sick of the fake smiles and comforting words that you don't mean.

I'm sick of being afraid.

I'm sick of everything.

And now I finally have a way to throw it back at you. I won't just take it in silence anymore.

So yeah, I admit, death and pain may be inevitable.

But If I have to go down I'm taking everything I got down with me.

Get ready world, 'cause it's going to be one hell of a fight.

Since I'm no way ready to let go just yet. Not ready to let go of the chance of happiness and love.

And even if I lose myself in the process, at least I tried. Which is more then some people can claim. Sometimes, you just have to try. Life is confusing and it requires you to take some risks.

And the last question I ever ask is, am I ready to take those risks?

Well, if I was ready to fight for all it's worth, then I was ready to risk.

So, hello world, say hi to the new and improved Raimundo.

This one's not ready to give up just yet.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! I gave Rai a chapter where he isn't depressed the whole time! He gained some confidence! Good for him! **(once again, sorry for the shortness, this is just a filler. An important filler, but still a filler)**

Hmm, some reason I don't think this is my best work... I don't think it's bad, just slightly confusing... hmm... It may be because I wasn't really sure where I was going with this. It kinda wrote itself...

Anyway guys, I know I'm breaking what I have always gone by but I need _**2**_ reviews to continue, not just 1. But it's only 2 measly reviews! I beg of you!  
It's very simple really, push that small purple button ya see! Thank you if ya do! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG! I PASSED 100 REVIEWS!! HAPPY DAY!!** In case any of you are wondering, the day I got 100 reviews i ran around the house doing this strange dance singing I GOT 100 REVIEWS! I GOT 100 REVIEW! lol, my sister said I was nuts!

On to the beloved review replies! (_skip if ya didn't review to the next author note. ya can't miss it it's bold_)

**xxFireWarriorxx:** Yeah, I wanted to give him a confidence boost. Trust me, it plays a big past in this chapter (hinthint) and thank you!

**Raimundoroks**: OMG! U WERE MY 100TH REVIEW! THANK YOU! (hugs and showers with cookies.. no wait PIE!) U SO MADE MY DAY!

**Dominosowner: **hehe, yeah me to. and don't worry, I--err, Raimundo had a plan (I think... yup he does! YEY RAI!)

**wicca in training**: lol, kudos or cooties I appreciate them both! and interesting insight on the little kids. Strange but true. so that's your first form of torture. Gather a bunch of angry kindergardeners and promises then chocolate if they beat up whoever you want beat up (then run away since you have no chocolate and the little kids go after YOU!AH!!) lol

**tennisgurl13:** cool, I'm "motivational"! hehe! and I love that song! it's one of my favs. But i wasn't thinking of it when i wrote the chapter, but now that you mention it, you're right! Oh and thank you! I also hope I win lol

**RCommonASenseI**: lol, that okay. AND I MADE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER THiIS TIME! just 4 u! lol, rai was happy to kick Ryans butt (btw, i finished that story if ya didn't read the ending yet) Hmm, I've heard a lot of rumors about the next season. mainly that there might actually BE one. Somehow, I'm thinking not... but there may be one for all i know. lol, and yes toodles is a funny word! Bye cheerios!

**XxX Chi XxX**: YEY! PIE! (Eats pie in two seconds) now i want more... So I'll update ad you'll give me two! YEY! (by the way, did you change your screen name? i like this one!)

**fantasticly-anonymous**: Thank you, and don't worry he does!

**RaiKim15-4-ever**: lol, have fun. And THIS CHAPTER (now you just have to figure out what I mean by that)

**KazeKage**: Um... who's sasuke?

**Luiz4200**: maybe to every single question (some answers are revealed in this chapter _hinthint_!)

**miniku**: lol, I tell him for you... he said thanks!

**A/N:And since I passed 100 reviews I wrote you guys an extra long chapter WITH A LOT OF DRAMATICNESS! (is that a word?) Anyway, be ready to have your socks blown off! **

**Disclaimer:** YES... maybe... a little... okay, no...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I stretched my arms to the sky above me, allowing the benefit of a good nights rest wash over me. For the first time in, well a _very_ long time, I actually felt better. My declaration of freedom and the promise to myself seemed to help me more on the inside then anything else.

"Good morning Sari!" I said cheerfully, slipping on a shirt and tunic.

She blinked once, then twice, then a few more times just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Rai? Well… someone's in a good mood this morning? What happened, you fall on your head during the night or something?" She joked.

"Oh haha, very funny." I said sarcastically, "I never knew it was illegal to be in a good mood."

"And I never knew you could actually _**be**_ in a good mood, so we're even." I stuck my tongue out at her, which she returned playfully. I smiled, something that I had done exceedingly little of in my time here, and gave her a friendly shove.

'You know you are so annoying at times?" I asked.

"Yup. That's why you all love me so much!" I rolled my eyes at Sari.

"You wish. I had better be going. I'll probably be dumped with so many chores today since I wasn't there yesterday."

"Ouch. Good luck!" She told me before starting to get dressed herself. " And don't you dare skip breakfast or I'll have your head." I rolled my eyes again, but in the same playful manner as before.

"Mother hen." This taunt really got on her nerves and she started to scream thing incomprehensible at me and I was forced to run from the room before she did something truly horrible to me. But I left with a smile gracing my face and a joyous laugh on my lips.

How good it felt to laugh once more. Why had I held back before? The joy you get from a simple laugh is so amazing, so powerful. It makes everything else seem so small and obsolete.

I was untouchable. For a few moments the world belonged to me and me alone. No one could control me. My life was mine alone and it would stay that way for a few short minutes.

I was free.

Okay, so I wasn't free bodily, but spiritually I was soaring through the sky. No chains holding me back, no shackles tying me to the ground. Pure, simple, freedom.

It felt so sweet.

If this is what a simple laugh can bring about, the feeling of freedom, then I should laugh much more often.

I felt like I was a little kid again. My mother and father both with me and acting like the parent I knew they were. No chores, no work, no punishment. Just enjoyment and love.

"Hello Raimundo. Good to see you up and at 'em again." The cook said to me smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks. I was on temporary probation for going mentally crazy." She chuckled and I took a seat at the table, where she promptly dropped a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat it all or I'll have your head." At this I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sari also threatened me like that. Apparently everyone wants my head. By the time everyone is done chopping it off, I'll have none left!" I burst into another fit of giggles. She smiled, understandingly.

Once I calmed down enough to somewhat breath, I started eating the food placed in front of me. I took a small bit, unsure of how my body would react to having food after not having so much yesterday or the day before. It was good and even though there wasn't that much, it felt good to actually eat some normal food. My stomach kept greedily grumbling for more and I complied.

Eventually, my plate emptied and I looked at the barren plate wishing I had more. Sighing, I stood up and made my way to the door.

'You're done?" The cook called to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, thank you so much."

'You're welcome. And you had better be here for lunch, understand?" I nodded again before waving and walking out. Now I just had to report to one of the higher slaves and get my chores before I was off on my own.

I walked into another room grudgingly, waiting for the man to assign me my chores. The man, whose name was Joesiha, looked up at me, not even having to ask me my name. He knew everyone's name, even all the newbies like me.

"Raimundo, give me a second just to check…" He sifted through some papers, pausing occasionally at a few.

'_Please not yard work, please not yard work, please not yard work!' _I chanted in my head.

"…Oh, here it is, let's see. It says you're working in the yard today." I groaned inwardly. Yard work was the hardest work you could get. Most of it was physical labor. I knew I would get stuck with it eventually, but had managed to evade it or the last few weeks because of being new and sick. But now I had no excuse.

The worst part was Alex was out in the yards.

I groaned again. Today was going to drag on forever…

Once I went to the yard, I was automatically given a hard job. First on my list, shoveling. Oh joy. That's what I've _always_ wanted. Note sarcasm.

I picked up the shovel, weighing it testily in my hands. Okay, I could do this, I think… it was just for a few hours, right? Just avoid Alex at all cost and finish as fast as possible. I could do this. Just think optimistically.

I saw Alex start to walk up to me, a malicious grin on his face. Okay, maybe I can't do this…

"Hello loser. How'd a wimp like you get stuck with chores in the yard." He sneered. "What were they thinking? You belong somewhere much more appropriate. Like scrubbing toilets or cooking like a girl. You're such a wimp, you belong in wimp-vill." His two cronies laughed at his pathetic jokes.

"Gosh Alex, I knew that you were lame, but not that lame." I responded. That pretty much wiped the grins off their faces. Thank you newly found confidence!

"Yeah, well… you're just a weakling."

I rolled my eyes. "Welcome to Idiot City. Population: you three." He growled and took a step towards me, until his face was right in front of mine.

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you." I made a gagging noise.

"And I get a breath mint if I were you." That pushed him over the edge. He pulled back his arm and smashed it straight into my stomach. All the breath was knocked out of me and I doubled over in pain. But he didn't stop there.

"Let's see you make smart mouth retorts if ya can't talk." He took that big beefy fist of his and punched me right in the jaw. I felt a trickle of blood go down my face when my lip split and wiped it away in disgust.

"Is that all you got? Wow, and you call me weak Alex." Okay, bad idea to taunt the boy who was twice my size and currently beating me up, but I couldn't help it. I think it had something to do with all my new found confidence. It's as if I am addicting to making witty retorts. And I liked talking back to him, it was fun driving him insane... oh wait, cross that, he's already crazy.

"Oh now ya did it." He punched me once in the side and once in the eye. Ouch, that was going to leave a bruise. My right eye was still healing from last time and now it felt really really bad. There goes any chance of seeing out of that eye for the next week. It's swelling up like a balloon.

After a few more punches I couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper of pain. Sure, I've had worse, but I was still sore from before. I though maybe one of the three boys would have some pity on me, but Alex just continued to beat me up while Alex's cronies just stood to the side, snickering as I got pummeled.

That did it! I'm sick of Alex picking on me! NO MORE!

Slowly, I stood up, my knees shaking in pain. There was a horrible metallic taste in my mouth that I assumed was blood and I spat it out immediately. If Alex thought that a few punches would be all it took to knock me down, well, he was in for a _big_ surprise. The old Raimundo may have stayed down, but the new Rai was ready for a fight.

"Hey Alex. I'd say this won't hurt much, but then I'd be lying!" I pulled back my fist, then sent it flying forward with as much strength as I could muster, smashing it right into the center of his face.

Alex howled in pain. "God! I think you broke my noise!" He let out a stream of steady curse words and I just stared at him smirking, my expression calm though my heart was beating a million beats per second from shock and delight .

"Serves you right." I said happily. He gave me an angry death glare that made my smirk falter somewhat.

"Oh, you are going to get it now kid. Watch you're back from now on." He sneered before turning around and stomping away, still clutching his bleeding noise.

That felt so _good_! I never thought I could stand up and punch Alex! I mean, me punching Alex is like a meteorite dropping from the sky and giving him a concussion….

Hmm, happy thoughts….

But, unlike the slim chance of a meteorite falling, I actually punch him! This is awesome! Everything changing simply because I put myself in a different state of mind. Even Kimiko being with Colin doesn't even bother me that much…

Speaking of Kimiko…. She's coming this way. Oh man, she does _**not**_ look happy.

She walked up to me, basically seething with anger. "What-were-you-thinking!?" She said in a dangerously low voice. I could tell she was trying to keep her anger in check.

Time to play dumb.

'What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"Getting into a fight like that! Raimundo how stupid are you! You could have been really hurt. You ARE really hurt!" She said loudly, eyeing me over.

I laughed bitterly. "Like _you_ care. Where's Colin? Usually, you're wooing him." She blinked a few times.

"What are you _talking_ about? I don't like Colin like that."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Huh? But whenever I see you two you're giggling or touching. Man, I even saw you kiss…"

She rolled her eyes. "All boys are idiots. Rai, I didn't make any kind of moves on him. All of them were him on me. And Daddy told me I'm not allowed to be impolite to him. Rai, it's an arranged marriage."

I was officially in heaven.

"So.. you don't love him?" I asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"Nope." A great big grin broke out on my face.

"Oh…Wait, so you're being forced to marry him? That must stink." She took a seat on the grass and I sat down next to her.

"Tell me about it… You know Rai, you're acting different. Standing up to that bully, talking back to me. What's up?"

I frowned "I thought you wanted me to be more like this?" I asked confused.

"I do, I mean, I-- I guess I do, but not if you get hurt."

I lowered my voice so it was no louder then a whisper. "Do you _like_ me like this?"

"Hmm… Yeah, I do. I like seeing you happy Rai. Whenever you walk all around miserably, well, I just can't stand it. You never struck me as that kind of guy."

"What did I strike you as?" Now both our voices were low and we were basically taking in whispers.

"I don't know. Strong and independent. Willing to do anything for someone you care about. Kind, but playful. Relentless when you have to be, but really soft on the inside…"

I blinked in shock. Wow, she thought all that about me? Now that is a BIG surprise, since I thought Kimiko only looked at me as a handsome servant boy. Actually, she had pretty much nailed my personality from before I became a slave.

She continued, diverting her eyes to the ground. "But you came looking so broken, lifeless really. I wanted to see if I could get you to show the boy you were before. But all I've managed to do is make it worse…"

I placed my hand over hers and she looked up at me in surprise. "You didn't make it worse. In fact, you probably helped me more then anyone else. Without you, I don't know where I would be now. Maybe with my old master, hey, maybe I would even be thinking of ways to kill myself," She gasped so I continued quickly. "But because of you I'm not. You helped save me."

We settled into a comfortable silence, both of us mulling over the words just said. It's strange, but talking to Kimiko is like second nature to me. She's so easy to spill your heart out to that I found myself doing just that. Not only that, but she seemed to really understand what I was going through.

She understood me like no one else ever had.

Slowly Kimiko stood up and I followed. "Thank you for telling me Rai. You have no clue how much it was eating me up on the inside, thinking I messed everything up."

"You could never mess it all up. Not even if you tried. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." I smiled. She smiled back, then giggled.

"And here I was thinking I was supposed to help you. When did we switch rolls?" I chuckled.

"Somewhere in between both of us spilling secrets." She giggled again.

"Yeah… um, I have to go now Rai. But…" She stood up on his tipi-toes and whispered into my ear, "if you ever want to talk again, just find me." Then she did something beyond shocking.

She kissed me!

On my cheek.

A real honest-to-goodness kiss.

Completely of her own free will.

Oh my god! I think I'm going to faint!

I brought my hand to my cheek, still in shock and she blushed a deep red. "I have to go." She said, running off towards the house.

But I didn't mind that she left so suddenly. Because Kimiko, the girl I was currently crushing on, the girl I thought I had no chance what so ever with, the girl who more or less owned me, had just kissed me.

Seriously, best day _**EVER**_!

* * *

**Didn't I tell you guys it was dramatic?!  
**

**Did I surprise you or where any of you expecting it? No, I'm positive it was as much a shocker to you as it was to me! (this chapter totally wrote itself!)  
**

**Wow, I just realized this is the first chapter Rai hasn't gone all angsty on us... Historic moment! lol.  
**

**You guys know the drill. _One_ tiny review to continue! (by the way, I DO HAVE A PLOT LINE! There's a big twist coming up in... say four chapters? give or take a few. But the next few chapters are CRUCIAL! lol, weird word... random) **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: HELLO!! Sorry this took really long to update! I had a performance this Sunday and practices has been brutal. It was a charity concert and we raised a lot of money. So, just thought I would explain myself. On to the review replies! (I got some mixed feedback on the last chapter. weird.)

**Dominosowner**: thank you!I made myself promise to make Rai have at least one all happy chapter! So that was it (no comment on the wedding part. I do have a plot lie written out...)

**wicca in training**: Hmm... good question. The honest answer is I have no idea why. originally, Colin was going to be clay, but i realized that Clay's way to nice, plus I don't like him with Kimiko. But I actually do plan on bringing them in in later chapters.

**RaiKim-15-4-ever:** lol, thanks!

**windXSchick**: lol, i wish I could. unfortunately, I need Alex for the story right now, so he has to be conscious (aw) But maybe after the story I'll let Rai have a little fun... hehe i'm evil!

**tennisgurl13**: Thanks! I had really liked how that chaper came out!

**aroura528**: thanks!

**Raimundoroks**: Glad you liked the pie! Pie is good!

**RCommonASenseI**: Ocish or OOC. oc is original character. OOC is out of character. I think you mean ooc. And yeah I know it was kind of, but I made myself promise to... err me that i would give Rai one happy chapter so that was it. And glad you liked the last chappy of Stolen by me.

**xxFireWarriorxx**: hehe, glad you like it!

**Luiz4200**: simple, Alex is a jerk who picks on the weak. Think of it like High school lol.

**miniku**: glad ya liked it!

**A/N: FOR THOSE IN DOUBT: I DO HAVE A PLOT LINE!** I'm being serious here. theres a little more to this whole story then rai just being a slave. Like the dreams and his past. **THOSE WILL ALL COME IN PLAY!** (a.k.a mystery guy (black clothes, you know him from rai's dreams) will come in _**NEXT CHAPTER!**_ Ya'll heard me right!)

**Disclaimer:** No. Don't even go there.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

For the rest of the week I was in a giddy state of happiness. I was so unbelievably delighted that I thought nothing would ever get me down.

Or so I thought.

I hadn't anticipated Kimiko still walking around with Colin, nor had I thought that he would have the nerve to kiss her! How dare he! Kimiko wanted me now; she had proved it by kissing me herself.

So why was that pompous brat still with her?

I hate seeing them together, but there's nothing I could do. I was disallowed to speak out of turn when they were both there, and whenever I tried to catch Kimiko on her own Colin would pop up. It is so aggravating!

Even though I really didn't want to, I was forced to return to the yard day after day. Alex took every opportunity to make me miserable, but this time instead of head-on confrontation, he chose sneakier attacks. Sticking his foot out to trip me face first into a pile of dirt, snapping the handle of my shovel making impossible to dig without gaining many blisters, convincing the yard master to give me the hardest work since I was the new guy.

Stupid Colin! Stupid Alex! Stupid slavery! Stupid life! Why me?

"Oops." Alex laughed as he once again managed to trip me as I walked by. I spat out some of the dirt in my mouth and wiped my face with an already muddy sleeve.

'Will you just leave me alone!" I cried, "why do you keep picking on me!?" Alex, who was most definitely a full head taller than me and probably one or two years older, smirked that infuriating smirk of his.

"Why Raimundo? Don't you like it when we play? Because I enjoy it so much." He shoved me back to the ground just seconds after I had stood up.

I wanted to punch him so many times, he would get a concussion. But I couldn't, because unlike last time when it was totally surprising, this time Alex knew what I was capable of and wouldn't belittle me again.

"Here ya go kid. You're going to need your shovel to continue work." He snickered. I felt the flat side of the blade smash down into my head and the world started spinning, not to mention the loud ringing in my ears.

_BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

I felt a headache forming and had to hold my head steady to numb some pain. My body was screaming for unconsciousness but my mind refused to comply. So I simply sat there, every inch of my body wracked in pain, including my head, waiting for it to slowly pass.

"Aw, poor baby. The wimps got a boo-boo. Someone kiss it." Alex laughed. I gritted my teeth in irritation and aggravation.

" Will you just shut up!" I yelled with such force that I even surprised myself. With my thoughts and common sense blinded by anger, I swung my fist around, preparing to send a full-blown hit to his eye. Unfortunately, Alex is as fast as he is large and he managed to catch my wrist seconds before it made contact and twist it behind my back.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were smarter then that Raimundo." He steadily applied more pressure to my wrist but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

"Get a life you jerk!" I spat. He merely chuckled.

"Now now Rai. It's never smart to aggravate those above you." He started twisting my wrists backward and boy did it hurt! "Especially when they're in charge." Grinding my teeth together, I tried to ignore the pain. But the pain just kept coming.

'_Don't show weakness. Don't show weakness. Don't show weakness._' I chanted in my head. If I gave into Alex now he would never leave me alone. And I did not want that happening.

"Let-go-Alex!" I said slowly through gritted teeth. Apparently Alex had no such ideas.

"Oh come now Rai you can't seriously tell me you're tired of our games. I'm just starting to have fun." He twisted my wrist a little more and I had to bit my lips from crying out in pain.

"Let-go-now!" I repeated.

"Hmm, let's see. I'm thinking of a word…" He twisted my wrist even harder and this time I couldn't hold back the whimper of pain. I hate how pathetic I sounded but it hurt so much!

"Please!" I moaned. He grinned in victory releasing his hold on my wrist. I rubbed it, starting even now to see a bruise start to form.

"See, it's simple really. You do as I say and you won't get hurt. Anymore then necessary that is." He smirked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You get nothing out of picking on me." He chuckled softly, as if amused by my question.

"I get nothing out of it do I? Oh Raimundo, I get a lot more then you think." With those words he walked away, leaving me confused and alone.

_'Something is wrong here…'_

I finished my work slowly, my body and mostly wrist sill in pain making in hard to grasp the shovel without causing stars to burst before my eyes. Eventually though, I did finish. And once that was done I headed back to the servants quarters, having no other assigned chores. Which was a good thing since it was very late.

"Rai? You okay?" Sari asked concerned as she watched me walk into the room and plop down on my bed.

"Yeah. Long day is all." I gave her a weak grin that I don't think she bought for a moment.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked skeptically, knowing I was hiding something.

"Nothing Sari." I denied. I put my hand behind my head casually, though it was very painful to do so, knowing if she saw my wrist she would figure it out. Sari was just perceptive like that.

"Give me your hand Rai." I blinked in surprise. Okay, that was just freaky. It's like girls have a sixths sense or something. Quickly I handed her my un-bruised arm and she examined it.

"Now the other." I hesitated. I knew that if I held out my arm, Sari would for sure go to Master Tohomiko and I didn't want that. But she would also be able to help me. I was torn between decisions.

Impatiently, Sari grabbed it from behind my back and I gave a yelp of surprise. She took in my black and blue wrist and gave me a stern glare.

"Tell me right now who did this."

"No." I said defiantly.

"_RAI YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"_ Sari screamed. She ooked really angry. She was scaring me more then ever now. Did she really care that much? I should just tell her… but I can't. Alex will never let me forget it if I do. Even if Master Tohomiko punishes him and makes him stop, he won't. He'll just be more secretive about it.

I yanked my hand away from Sari. "No, forget about it okay! I can take care of myself. I don' t need your pity!" I half-said half-hissed. She looked shocked at my reaction and I didn't blame her.

"What happened Rai? You were so happy a few days ago…" She asked.

Yes, I had been happy a few days ago, but now the adrenaline rush I had gotten from it all had settled and I was starting to see how stupid I was being. So Kimiko kissed me, so what? She kissed Colin plenty of times. And she never verbally said she liked me.

Not to mention the constant pain I was in now thanks to Alex. If I just hadn't punched him that day I would be able to evade him without problems. But now he made it his business to make me miserable.

Why did I never think these things through?

I pushed past Sari, who still looked shocked and headed towards the bathroom where I promptly shut the door. I didn't want to talk to Sari right now, or anyone for that matter.

I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes, which had been so happy and filled with life just a few days ago, were slowly growing dimmer.

I was falling again.

And this time, I don't know if I would be lucky enough to be saved. After all, you only get lucky so many times.

And luck, it seems, is something I have exceedingly little of.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I know what you're thinking. 'she made him go all emo again' but I really need him like that for the next chapter to work properly. So don't hate me b/c Rai shall rise again! (that sounds so corny)

For those of you who didn't see about, **Mystery guy from Rai's dream wil be in the next chapter! THIS IS WHERE THE DRAMATICNESS BEGINS! HAHA! NO MORE SPOILERS!**

So, do me a favor and press that little purple button down there. Please? I only need one review to continue!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** HI! okay, so this may be my last update for about two weeks since I'm going on vacation! YEY! but I stuffed this chapter with everything I could fit so I hope you enjoy it!

Review replies! (_skip if you didn't review to the next author note_)

**wicca in training**: Hm, not sure about Omi. Still debating on whether I should squeeze him in... And sorry no, my mind is way to happy right now to be thinking of torture. next time k?

**Raimundoroks**: Thanks! And I sent you like a five page long email explaining on how to post, did you get it?

**Dominosowner**: yup, but I think a lot of people figured it out. And it's a never ending pattern with rai. that's what makes this interesting.

**Aria Pedrosa**: promise made and promise kept (_if anyone actually goes and checks out her review yo'll seee what a big hint I just gave away!_)

**Luiz4200**: hehe, in simple terms, a lot! (_oops, spoiler! I seem to be doing a lot of those today..._)

**A/N**: sob, WHERE DID ALL MY REVIEWERS GO??... k, I'm all good now as Omi would say Anyway last update for a while so enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: YES! YES! YES! YES!... okay no, never mind, I lied...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Nothing seemed to bring me peace anymore. My days were haunted by hard work and Alex, my nights by dreams and memories. Why can't it just all end? Every morning I would wake up more and more unsure of myself. Whose fault was it really… who caused me to live out such a life of pain and misery?

I fell back into my shell of self-loathing and solitude. I stopped eating and hadn't uttered a word for a week now. Not even to Sari. My emotions were never shown on my face and I did everything like a good little slave boy should. I was slowly sinking back into a deep depression. Last time, I had Kimiko to get me out. This time, I think I may be stuck like this for eternity.

I miss my mother. I miss my father. I miss my grandpa and grandma. I miss my aunt and uncle. I miss my friends and my house. I miss the garden and park I played in. I miss the kindness I was given. I miss the hugs and the kisses. I miss the nice words. I miss the bedtime stories I was told and the goodnights I was whispered. I miss the sweet gestures from my neighbors. I miss the cookies and the homemade dinners… I miss the love…

I miss my life. And somehow, I knew I would never get it back. Not like I had it before.

Someone touched me on my shoulder lightly. I jerked my head upward from the floor I had been scrubbing only to find myself staring into the eyes of Kimiko.

"Rai, you have to stop acting like this." She said softly. It wasn't a command but a request. I shook my head and went back to cleaning.

"Please Raimundo, you're getting way too weak. We can all see it in your face. You haven't eaten in three days. It will just get you sick like before. You don't have to do this. Someone else can clean. Go rest." I totally ignored her this time, not even looking up. I didn't trust her anymore. Not after she chose Colin over me.

"Rai--" I gave her a defiant glare, but still said no words. I wish she would just leave me alone. Every time she comes near, she causes all these mixed emotions to stir up inside of me. Just leave me alone…

I still love her. But I hate her for causing me to fall in love. I feel betrayed that she thought of me as a project, yet strangely touched that she cared enough to try to pull me from my shell of self disarray. I despise her for trying to pull me out again, but am thankful since she may be the only one who can save me now. I scorn her for losing my trust, for agreeing to marry someone, but hoped she finds a way to finally win it back.

I love her. But I hate her because of that. And I hate myself for falling in love.

"Rai answer me please! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for making you talk about your past, I'm sorry for not stopping those boys who are hurting you, I'm sorry for kissing you and then just leaving. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and I stared in shock.

"It was wrong and a lowly thing to do. And I know you're mad at me for agreeing to marry someone, but I had no choice!" I didn't answer but I don't think she expected me to,

"I know you probably hate me right now, but I had to apologize… I know how it feels like to lose someone close to you. I lost my mother when I was a little girl. I don't really remember her, and it probably doesn't compare to what you've been through, but I thought you should know…" I waited for her to continue. She was admitting so much to me.

I wonder why?

"You see, I like you Raimundo. More then a friend I think…. I…I don't know. I want you to like me back, but I don't see how you ever could. …If you think I'm marrying Colin out of love, you're wrong. I don't love him, nor shall I ever….. I think I love you Raimundo."

...Oh, that's why…

There was a long pause of silence. I have no clue what she was thinking, but I know my mind was flying a hundred miles per second. She loved me? Me? She actually loved me? But then, why would she marry Colin? Why would she agree to it if she did…

" I bet you don't believe me. Heck, _**I**_ wouldn't even believe me, but it's true. You're nicer then anyone I've ever met. You're understanding and kind, and the fact that you are soft-spoken makes me just like you even more. I know you think it'll never work… but…"

I turned my head upward so I was facing her. I wanted, needed, to look into her eyes so I could know she was telling the truth. I wanted to believe her, more then anything, but I've been betrayed and hurt too many times.

Staring into her deep blue eyes I saw she was genuine. That or she's a really good liar. I prefer to think it was the first one. I wanted to tell her I love her back, that I felt the same way, but something was holding me back. I don't know if it was my betrayed trust or the black garbed mans lies.

I heard her sigh and slowly start to walk away. Finally, when she was at the doorway, I said, "Wait Kimiko!" My voice sounded hoarse and scratchy since I hadn't used it in a week. She turned to face me, her expression unreadable.

"Yes?"

"I… I think I love you too…." Her face seemed to brighten to a million watts.

"Really?" I nodded and she squealed in delight, running to my side and embracing me in a hug. I slowly pried her away though I really didn't want to. She felt so right there in my arms. Like we fit together perfectly. She looked a drop disappointed when I pulled away, but gave me a small smile.

"Kimiko, I hope you know that this will be really _really_ hard to work out. I'm a slave and you're a noble. Plus you're engaged to marry Colin…"

"I don't care." She persisted. "We can figure all that out later. Right now all that matters is you and me." She snuggled close to my chest and this time, instead of pushing her away, I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying this moment.

Please let no one walk in right now and ruin this. I don't want this to end. I want Kimiko to stay in my arms forever and for I to never have to let go.

Okay, though I _wanted_ to stay like this I really needed to get all my work done, plus I was starving out of my mind, so I tried to nudge Kimiko away, but she only cuddled closer.

"Don't go yet Rai." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but I have chores. And I really need to do them." She made a face.

"Why? I'll just tell Daddy what happening between us and he'll free you…"

I sighed. "It's not quite that simple. A slave is a slave for life unless given direct permission to be freed by the king. So unless your father can get that kind of permission, it's basically impossible for me to be freed."

"We'll figure something out Rai. I promise." Kimiko said. I gave her a weak smile. Promises meant very little to me seeing as how many made have been broken. But Kimiko had once again gained back my trust. I hope she kept it this time.

"Okay Kimiko. I believe you." She snuggled closer and I didn't even bother pushing her away. Women, who will ever understand them?

"Rai, promise me something?" she asked, gazing up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never leave. Promise me that you'll be here for me always." I gazed down into her face, wondering what I could say. She was asking me to promise the impossible, As a slave I had no control over such things.

"Kimiko, I can't promise I'll never leave, but if I do then know it's not from free choice. And if I leave you know I will always come back." She smiled obviously content with my answer. We sat in silence, just enjoying each others presence.

Life just got a whole lot better.

A few minutes later Derek rushed in, a towel draped over his arm. Kimiko and I immediately jumped apart. If anyone saw us together right now I was dead. WAY past dead.

"Mistress Kimiko, you are needed in the galley. And Raimundo, I need someone to help me serve the guest refreshments."

I rolled my eyes at Derek. "You're going to have to find someone else Derek. I've been banned from handling all fine china. You remember last time."

Derek chuckled, "Alas, I do. But these are silver platters we shall be using. I doubt even you could break that."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, but if I spill all over Master Tohomiko's visitor, it's not my fault."

"Fair deal." Derek agreed. I stood up slowly and dusted myself off. Giving Kimiko one last fleeting smile, I followed after Derek towards the kitchen. Once there, they quickly forced some trays into my hands and piled it with food. I tried my hardest to not drop the whole thing.

"Careful Raimundo." Derek warned me, and I nodded. I followed him towards the galley, trying my best not to spill. I think a few pieces might have plunged to the ground, but there's nothing I could do to prevent that.

Derek went in first and motioned me to wait outside. Voice drifted from the room and one of them sounded… so familiar… I had no time to think about it, since a few seconds later Derek motioned me in.

'_Okay, just don't drop anything and you'll be fine.'_ I told myself before taking a deep breath and following Derek in.

A few seconds later, I almost dropped the whole platter on the floor because of what I saw. Kimiko and Master Tohomiko were sitting on a couch and on the other side of the room sat a man. Actually, I **_did_** drop it once my mind confirmed the man was who I thought it was. The platter landed on the floor with an echoing 'clank'.

The man raised his eyebrow slightly but made no other motion.

I knew my mouth was wide open and I was gaping in shock, but I had a good reason. I knew those voices had sounded so familiar. But now I finally realized who he was.

It was the man from my dreams.

Master Tohomiko gave me a stern glare. "Raimundo, pick it up." He said. It's not that he was mean or anything, but there was a guest here, one of obvious higher status, and he had to act as expected. Which means rebuking your slave when needed.

"Y-yes master." I stuttered, bending down to pick up the tray and spilled food. I averted my eyes from the man from my dreams, fearing he was looking back at me.

Apparently they were ignoring me since I heard them starting to talk. "I'm looking for a slave. One strong and willing to work." The man casually said. I knew Master Tohomiko wasn't selling any slaves right now, but since this man was of high status he had to right to demand a slave be sold to him.

"I'm sure we can find one that will fit to your needs." Master said politely. I could tell he really didn't want to sell anyone but had no choice.

The man waved his hand in a dismissive motion. " No, I think I've already seen all I need. That boy there, what's his name?" I froze up. They were talking about me!

I could tell Master was nervous. "That is Raimundo." The man stood up and walked over to me, starting to circle me like he had in my dreams. He was observing. I didn't get up, just continued stacking things on the tray.

"Strong, quiet. He seems just like the person I need."

I glanced over at master and he didn't seem anymore happy about this then I was.

"You really don't want him. Raimundo is a very hard boy to control. He is very rebellious."

The man grinned that malicious grin of his "Then I'll just have to break him won't I?" I felt an involuntary shiver crawl down my spin.

I felt like an avalanche was falling from the sky, ready to crush my world that had just turned so nice.

And I was standing right in its path.

Life just took a turn for the worse.

Why me?

* * *

**A/N: So what didja guys think? And just so you know, he's not angsty at the end, just upset, they're different. I think I'm going to keep him out of the angsty-ness for a few chapters more.**

**Well, see you guys in two weeks (when I get back from vacation!!) As always one review to continue, you can do me that little favor right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back from vacation! It was fun! Since this is a REALLY long chapter, I'm going straight to the replies _(skip if ya didn't review to next A/N.)_

Dominosowner: lol, something like that, and I figured out a way (grins evilly)

RaiKim-15-4-ever: that's okay, and if ya litkes the last chapter... i don't know actually. you will probably like this one...

windXSchick: i understand, and you'll ahve to wait for the nxt chapter for that.

aroura528: okay, understood. And yeah, it was about time. Took 'em 14 chapters for goodness sake!

Leah Sterling: Wow... blunt is the only word that comes to mind right now. But don't worry, everything (i hope) works out.

Aria Pedrosa: Okay, so I lied. Sorry! And yes, wait to be shocked! (though i think many people guessed it already)

miniku: Hug given! And please don't kidnap them! I need them for the story!

tennisgurl13: so true and thank you! (hehe that rhymed) Vacation was de bomb and soon is summer break! FINALLY!

co426e: Glad you like it! I usually update once a week.

Luiz4200: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! HAHAHAHEHEHAHA! (giggles) Sorry (wipes tear from eye) it's just... when you wrote that... lol! read on my friend and you'll understand. (I did mention was going to bring in another Cannon...)

wicca in training: immensely so!

xxFireWarriorxx: I know, Rai goes emo a lot. And I kind of need the man to continue the sotry so if Kimiko burns him to a crisp then it'll be kind of hard to continue lol, don't worry though!

**A/N:** Okay, about five people told me I can't do something!** I AM THE AUTHOR!** I may do whatever I want. I'll make Rai wear a purple and pink dress if I feel like it! (not that I will. It's hypothetically speaking) So guys, understand that whatever I do is absolutely _CRUCIAL_ to the plot, and if Rai and Kim must be seperated so be it! _IT WORKS OUT IN THE END!_

Ahem...Now that I have that rant out of the way, on with the chapter! It's the longest so far! TEN PAGES BABY!

**Disclaimer:** After 14 chapters you'd think they'd get it...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was scared out of my mind, Kimiko was fuming (almost literally), and Master Tohomiko looked like he was stuck between a hard spot and a rock. I knew that he didn't want to sell me, that was clearly obvious, and yet he had no choice in the matter.

Welcome to my life. That kind of thing only happens to me about _every single day_.

"Sir, I really must insist that you chose a different slave. I have many that will serve you well…"

"No, I have made my decision. I have chosen that boy and will have none other." The man narrowed his golden eyes and when I looked at them I realized how much they looked like snake eyes. Deceitful and scheming. Always one-step ahead of everyone.

"Remember your place Toshiro and who is your superior."

"Of course my lord." Master Tohomiko mumbled.

The man stood up abruptly. "I will return tomorrow to pick it up. Have it ready for me by then."

It? _IT!_ I. Am. Not. An. OBJECT! I am a human being! How dare he!…

"It's _Raimundo_!" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Raimundo, not '_it'_." I spat. Let's see if he still wants me now that I talked back. Wow, I feel like I used to when I was with my old master. Speaking back and rebelling with courage. Man I missed being like this.

He sent me a smile that made me cringe inwardly. "Of course. I will be here tomorrow to pick Raimundo up." I blinked in surprise. I hadn't actually thought he would comply and call me by my name. This man is messing with my head.

"Is that all?" Embarrassed when I realized his question was directed towards me, I averted my eyes to the ground.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I muttered.

"Good. Tomorrow Toshiro." The man said before striding out. But before he left he shot me a smirk that made my stomach churn. Something about this guy was really off. Either from the fact that he had been invading my dreams for the last months or that he just seemed plain evil, I decided I already didn't like him.

Master Toshiro gave me a look that said something like 'I'm sorry', but verbally said nothing. Kimiko, on the other hand, was practically livid.

"PAPA! How could you just sell Raimundo like that!? You have to go tell that man you can't sell him!" Wow, she's _really_ angry right now…

"Kimiko, there is nothing--"

"NO! There has to be something! YOU CAN'T SELL HIM!"

"Kimiko--" Master Toshiro tried protesting.

"Don't you 'Kimiko' me! Papa, he's one of our hardest workers! How can you just hand him over to that monster in good conscious!" Kimiko yelled.

"You think I _want_ to sell him! Kimiko I know what a hard worker Raimundo is! I don't want to sell him anymore then you, but I have NO CHOICE! Do you understand!? That was a prince! He is five times above me in power! I must sell him!"

"You can't sell him because… because I LOVE HIM PAPA!" Kimiko yelled tears streaming down her face. Toshiro looked shocked at this confession and turned to me as if to see if it was accurate.

"You… love him?"

She nodded and came to stand by my side. I hugged her close and wrapped my arm around her waist. Her palms rested on my chest.

"Yes, I love him and he loves me. I won't just let him go…" Master Tohomiko looked shocked and yet happy at the same time.

"Thank the heavens above! My baby girl has finally found a boy she likes!" He hugged Kimiko who looked more surprised now then he had before.

"You're not mad?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad? Raimundo is a great young man, much better then Colin. I knew you didn't like that boy from the beginning, and truthfully, something about his attitude just threw me off. But with his parents pressuring for the marriage… well, I'm just glad you found someone else."

Well… that was certainly surprising…

"So you won't sell Rai?" She asked hopefully.

He sat down on the chair now and rubbed his temples. "I—I don't know. I don't have that kind of power. I would request for the king to free him, but those things take time and once I don't own him it's out of my hands… I may not be able to control this…" Kimiko looked ready to burst out in tears again.

I looked down at Kimiko and saw how sad she truly was. I felt bad since I was the one causing her all this pain.

"Kimiko…" I started slowly, "It's okay. I'll go with the man. It won't be forever. I'll find a way to come back to you." She seemed to calm down a drop.

"But--"

I placed a finger over her mouth. "I promise." I whispered, "to always come back if I ever leave you." Now she was completely calm. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"O-okay. I trust you Rai." She whispered. I pushed her away from me and turned to Master Tohomiko.

"Sir, if I may ask, who is the man I'm being sold to?" Master sighed.

"He, Raimundo, is Chase Young. Brother to the king and an evil man through and through. I'm sorry to be losing you to him." I nodded understandingly. No one but the king has power above a prince. No wonder Master couldn't say no.

Chase Young. The man who was invading my dreams every night. The man who was commanding Master Tohomiko to sell me to him. The man who was pulling me away from Kimiko.

The man who was ruining my life.

I felt like I was twelve all over again. The person I love is getting pulled away from me and I was being sent to a person I hate. The only difference is last time it was my father who sent me to master, this time it is Chase Young demanding I be sent to him.

But I would be strong. I _had_ to be strong. If not for my sake then for Kimiko's. I promised her I would return, and I intend to keep every promise I make.

Every single promise.

I peeled Kimiko away from me and gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I always am in the end." She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still hurting inside.

"I know Rai. I trust you. I love you. Come back to me one day."

"I will, I promise." She smiled and took a few steps away from me.

"Well, um, I guess I have a few people I had better go say goodbye to…" I said slowly. I bowed, as was required by a slave, before starting to exit the room. But before I got very far, Master Tohomiko put a hand on my shoulder.

"I truly am sorry Raimundo. If there was anything, anything at all, that I could do…" I nodded.

"Thank you sir. I know."

"Raimundo, you're a strong boy. You've come a long way from the scared child I bought in the beginning. Don't become that person again. Don't ever lose hope. Stay strong."

I wasn't sure how to react. "I'll try sir."

He nodded approvingly. "Good." He said, lifting his hand from my shoulder. "Now, I'm sure there are some people you want to say goodbye to."

"Yes sir." I bowed slightly, then headed down the hallway, mulling over his words.

Don't ever lose hope. I wouldn't. Never in a million years. As long as there was the slight chance of seeing Kimiko again I wouldn't give up. I couldn't give up. Not matter what torture he put me through, what horrible jobs he made me fulfill, I would keep a small amount of hope…

And I would stay strong.

Because as long as I was strong, I would _never_ lose hope.

I continued down the hallway, lost in my thoughts. Unfortunately, I didn't see a certain someone before walking straight into him.

"Hello Rai. Haven't seen you in a while." Alex cracked his knuckles menacingly. "How 'bout we have ourselves some fun."

I glared at him angrily. I am so _sick_ of him pounding on me. And I am so sick of myself for letting him do it. I didn't have to take this. He might be bigger then me, but I'm more powerful then him. I've seen my strength. In fact, I'm forced to see it over and over again every night.

No one ever expects me to fight back. I'm supposed to be the nice guy who lets himself be pushed around. But there's no joy in being the nice guy. Being the nice guy just gets you hurt many times. And I'm leaving tomorrow. There's not much anybody can do to me here.

Maybe it's due time that I get a chance to be the not-so-nice guy.

"You know what Alex, I'm game. You have no clue what a great time you just chose." I must have sounded really malicious, which was what I was going for, because Alex took a step back, suddenly unsure of his decision.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I grinned cruelly. Okay, I usually don't act like this. Actually, I never act like this. But I was so tired of it all, and today had just been a really horrible day. I think I deserved the chance to scare the jerk that's been pounding me for the last few months.

"Oh, you didn't here?" I said, strangely enjoying this, "I was just sold. To Chase Young." Alex gasped. Apparently, Chase Youngs reputation was well known.

"_The_ Chase Young?" I nodded, still grinning.

"So as you can guess, I'm having a really bad day. And you," here I added an extra evil grin which I imagine made him shiver, "are going to be a place for all my misplaced anger." He started taking a few steps back, and though he was twice my size, I could tell he was scared. Heck, I was scaring myself here a little so he had every reason to be so.

"Listen Rai, no hard feelings and all that. I was just doing my job. Getting a little extra cash." He bumped into the wall behind him.

"Someone was paying you to hurt me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That Colin guy said if I beat you up he would give me some money. You know how it is man." I stopped my advance.

"You're luck I'm short of time." I snarled before twirling around and going down the hallway. Alex didn't move from his spot until I was out of sight.

I felt powerful, untouchable. He was scared of me. I would have been scared of me too. I could have gotten him to do anything I wanted him to do.

But it was wrong.

I'm not that person. I don't hurt for pleasure like Colin does. I don't bully just because I'm getting paid like Alex. I don't even usually attempt for revenge.

It was like my dreams all over again. I let my anger take over my senses. I could feel the power growing inside me. I got some sadistic pleasure from being able to do what I wanted, to do to others what they had done to me.

It felt so right. But it was so wrong.

I should have let it all go. All the anger and hurt that was inside me. I should have let it out slowly. But instead it kept building and building and now it wanted to come out. I'd really hate to be the next person to make me mad.

But I already knew whom I wanted to get back at. Colin. That snobby pompous brat that not only kept Kimiko away from me but _hired_ someone to beat me up.

Oh yeah, he was so going to get it.

I found Colin in the courtyard flipping through some book. He looked up and gave me a smug smile.

"Oh Raimundo. I heard about you being sold. So sorry about that." My hands were clenched in fist and I could feel the anger radiating off me. Colin seemed to sense it too since his smirk faltered.

"Why did you pay someone to hurt me?" I questioned.

"Pay someone? Where did you hear such an insane thing?"

"Alex told me." Now his smirk was totally wiped off his face.

"Oh… You know, I really have to be somewhere right now. If you would just--"

I grabbed him by the shirt collar, unready to let him escape so easily.

"_Why_ did you want someone to beat me up everyday Colin? Hmm, _why_?" He was squirming now, desperate to get away.

'Not, per say, beat you up, just tussle a little. I swear." I wouldn't believe him so easily. This was my chance to get even.

"Would you like to know what a little tussle felt like? Well, usually he would start with something like this." I pulled back my arm and smashed it into his nose. He howled in pain, his hands moving to his nose, which was now steadily bleeding.

"Then he might move on and do something like this." I brought my fist to his stomach. "Or this." Now I crashed it into his eye.

"After that he usually would do something along the lines of this." I grabbed his arm and twisted it back, remembering that just a few days ago Alex had done the same exact thing because of Colin. "And he'll keep twisting and twisting until I begged to let go."

When Alex had done all of this to me, I probably would let out a whimper or scream until the very end. But Colin didn't have the same intolerability to pain I had. He was sobbing and screaming and looked down right pitiful.

Just like I wanted him to look. Like I wanted him to feel.

'Stop! Stop right now! Please!" He sobbed. For a moment I felt some remorse. I was doing onto him the same thing that had happened to me. So why didn't it make me feel better? I let go of his arm and he fell to the ground in a heap of bloody limbs.

Isn't this what I had wanted? Revenge?

The black garbed man-- Chase Young had once told me something in a dream. _"You have great power. Just use it. All that hate and anger is yours to command. You can get back at anyone you want. There is nothing sweeter then revenge. Nothing sweeter then evil. That's what you're going to become Raimundo. Evil. Pure and true. Now let the power spread inside of you. Let it take over all your senses. You __have__ the power. Now just use it."_

He was right. I had the power. But I didn't want to use it like this.

I looked down at Colin and took a step back, the reality of what I had just done setting in. "I'm not evil." I mumbled. "I'm not…" The body below me seemed to disagree. I stood for a moment, too shocked to move.

And then I ran.

Ran away from Colin, ran away from my deeds, but mostly, ran away from the words that still rung in my head. _'That's what you're going to become Raimundo. Evil. Pure and true.' _I wasn't evil. I'm not. I swear.

I'm not evil.

Sure I beat up some guys, but the picked on me first, that makes it even right?_ 'There is nothing sweeter then revenge. Nothing sweeter then evil'_ NO! Shut up stupid voice! I didn't enjoy it, not like others do.

Then I remembered the pleasure I got from being in control, from scaring Alex and beating up Colin.

I ran straight into a bathroom and emptied my stomachs' contents. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I rested my head against the cool ceramic.

This was so wrong. I didn't like it. I DON'T like it. I was the nice guy here. I wasn't…

I could hear Kimiko's voice inside my head. Kimiko's and Sari's and my mother's. _'How could you Rai? How could you hurt him like that? How could you enjoy it? That's evil. Evil…" _

They taunted me in my mind. I wanted it to stop. I hadn't meant it. I hadn't…

I stood up shakily, my knees weak beneath me. Looking into the mirror, I saw something I had never seen before. Not physically. My face was still the same. Green eyes, brown hair. But beneath the surface I could see a monster screaming to come out.

The monster was me.

But I would never let it out. _Never_. It wasn't the true me. It was just my anger and hate mashed together. It would never escape.

'_Like it had today? You can't control it Raimundo. That's where your power is from. Release the monster. It's part of you, and you can't stop yourself.'_ I screamed in frustration. Now, not only was Chase in my dreams, but in my mind as well.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. "I will never let it out! NEVER!"

'_We'll see…'_ Chases voice said. I screamed again.

No_ no NO_! Why was it all so messed up?! Why was he messing with me like this! He has me now. I'm about to become his slave, probably forever, so WHY WAS HE STILL DOING THIS!? WHY!

Why?

I just want… a normal life.

Is that so much to ask for?

I want to be with Kimiko. I want my mother back. I want a happy family. I want to not be questioning every step and move I make. I want Chase out of my head. I want freedom.

And I want a chance to be me without worrying what might happen. The real me. Not that scared kid, and not the evil guy that took over before. Just me, before I was a slave. When I was happy.

I want to be happy.

Yet somehow, I knew that was something that wouldn't happed any time soon.

I couldn't think this. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I promised Master that I would be strong. I promised Kimiko I would come back the same. And to do that, I can't be having these thoughts.

But they just wouldn't go away.

I finally managed to pull myself out of the bathroom and to the servants quarters. Exhausted, I fell straight onto my bed, burying my face deep into the pillow. By now everyone had heard about me being sold, but no one said anything, either as to not upset me, or because they heard what I had done to Colin.

Either way, I didn't care. I enjoyed being left alone.

A few hours later, someone sat on the side of the bed. "Raimundo, eat this." I felt a bowl being place next to me, but I shot out my arm and pushed it off my bed. It felt to the floor with a clatter, its contents most likely spilling out. I heard a sigh.

"Rai, I heard about--" She began, but I cut her off, sending her a sharp glare.

"What Sari? What? That I'm being sold again. That I almost punched Alex. That I beat Colin to a pulp. Or maybe that I'm an evil psychopath. I heard that rumor going around. Did you hear that there are voices in my head, or that I keep having the same dreams every night and wake up screaming?" I was angry and upset. But not at Sari.

I was angry at myself.

"Did you hear that Kimiko loves me and I'm letting her down? Or about my past? That my mom died and my father became a drunken idiot that hit me. That I was sold to a man so evil he rivals the devil himself." I was on a rant now and not about to stop. Thank the heavens Sari had the brains to not interrupt.

" Did you hear about how I always screw up and make mistakes? Did you hear that I'm not fit to be a human? That I deserve to go and be tortured by Chase Young!?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I had promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I never broke a promise.

That is, until today.

I broke out into tears, sobbing over everything I had just said, realizing the truth in the words. Sari took my head in her lap and stroked my hair, whispering things like "Shh, it'll be alright."

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but my eyes felt red and puffy and my throat dry. I had once cried when I first came here. The same time I made a promise to never shed another tear. But I was crying for a different reason now. Before it had been because of my past.

Now I was crying because of everything I had done. Every mistake I had made. Every person I had hurt. Every friend I was forced to leave.

Eventually, the tears stopped, but Sari did not. She continued to stroke my hair and calm me until I felt well enough to sit up. I wiped my face with my sleeve, which only made my face dirtier, and sniffled.

"Thanks." I whispered my throat still dry. She smiled kindly at me and took my face in her hands.

"Rai, no matter what you think you did, or what mistakes you may have made, you will always have so many good things that out number all the bad. You'll always have someone somewhere that cares about you and never wants to see you hurt. I care about you, and so does Kimiko." She paused as I let it all sink in.

"Everyone in the world makes mistakes Rai. It's those who learn from them and aim to do better that make the line between good and bad. As long as you try and hope Rai, you can't go wrong."

"But I messed up--"

"So does everyone. Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"… Try to do better…"

"And?" She asked encouragingly.

"… And hope." I smiled weakly, realizing where she was going with this.

"Stay strong, and never give up hope." I said, remembering Master Tohomiko had just told me that this morning.

"Exactly."

I think I finally get it. Sure, my life seems a mess and I've made some mistakes, but we just have to keep trying. Yesterday is history and doesn't matter anymore. I need to look forward.

I need to stay strong and never give up hope.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow.. mood swingy! How many emotions did he go through here? five? Six maybe?

So I know I promised no more angst or emo-ness for a few chapters, but... I lied. SORRY! This chapters just started writing itself and I couldn't help but give Rai a little evil side and then have him break down. Once again, sorry!

I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story? Hm... I'll have to figure that out, but I can tell you we are going to reach the climax real soon.

And, as always, _one _review to continue!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Schools out in a few weeks and everything's killer. That plus fund raising for the trip and being head of yearbook committee, well, life's busy right now. But you don't want my life story, so moving on to review replies!**

**xxFireWarriorxx**: Thanks! Apparently, you aren't the only one who found Alex backing up funny (glares at sister) Don't ask... But thanks again. I wanted the last chapter to be really dramatic and i guess I made it so!

**Dreamer**: Kinda...

**Raimundoroks**: lol, okay. Actually, i was wondering if it was you, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, sorry for making you wait. evn after you said hurry in caps.

**Dominosowner**: _Giggles_ THANK YOU! I will never get tired of hearing that. And they do kiss-- oops.. I was not supposed to say that (duct tapes mouth as to not spoil anything else.) Mmm, mm,mmmm,mm!

**wicca in training**: Girl, I am so brain dead right now, it's scary. The stress has melted all my torture ideas. I have to think of some more. But if we're on this subject, it's always best to go with the classics (_sings Barney theme song and everyone dies)_ Ah, works every time...

**co426e**: lol, thanks. And yeah, I think i mentioned in a preivious chapter that Clay will be in it-- OH NO! I did it again! (r-etapes mouth, this time using duct tape and super glue!) Mm! MmMm!MM!

**Luiz4200**: Yup and lol.

**tennisgurl13**: thanks! And me either! SUMMER IS DE BEST! WOOT!

**miniku**: Simply put, a lot!

**A/N: Guys, some of my reviewers are disappearing! COME BACK! I luwv you!.. that's weird... Anywho, enjoy the chapter. I don't like how it came out but you might. Hmm, not my best work...**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to come up with something witty to say. I do't own Xiaolin Showdown. I own this plot. That it all.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I've discovered that life is complicated. That's not my opinion, or anyone else's for that matter. It's just a fact. Sometime in your life, something is bound to go wrong, while at other times everything will be just peachy. You can't deny it, because it's true. You just have to accept it and move on.

And now I've discovered that the only thing more complicated then life is love.

People tell me that it's better to love someone with all you're heart and get ripped away from them, then to have never loved at all. Why should I doubt this then? Maybe because it hurts so much. Like something's tugging and tugging at your heart and it feels like it's going to be ripped out of your chest. And then, your pulled farther and farther away and our hearts just crying to go back.

All I know is love can be very painful. But it's also sweet and kind. So, in the end, we can never really decide if it's worth it.

So yeah, love is _very_ complicated…

I love Kimiko. She brought hope, love, and kindness into my life. But it hurts so much that I have to leave. I'm not sure if I was hurting more before I met her or now.

Many tears are shed today, and not just from Kimiko. Sari's crying, Cook's crying, in fact, I even think I saw Torall shed a few tears. And Torall never cries. Never. I didn't cry though. If I ever cried again it would be too soon.

Kimiko's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, her face buried in my chest, "I don't want you to go." She sobbed. I stroked her hair lovingly, putting to memory how soft and silky it felt.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Kimiko. I never wanted this to happen." She wiped some tears from her eyes and sniffled.

"It's not your fault Rai. You didn't ask for any of this. I'm more upset at myself right now. I waited so long to tell you how I felt, and when I finally got the courage, your forced to leave…"

"Yeah, but it's just as much my fault as yours. I should have told you how I felt as well. It doesn't matter though. I'll be back Kimiko, I won't abandon you." I said bravely. It was the same promise I had made over and over. I don't know who I was promising though. Kimiko or myself?

She smiled weakly. "I know you won't Rai." She kissed me deeply on the lips and I didn't ever want to break away. Unfortunately, she pulled back.

"I'll miss you."

"And I you." He took five steps back as to allow someone to come and embrace me in a suffocating hug,

Sari ran up to me and squeezed me tight. "Sari-must-breath…" I whispered. She loosened a little.

"I'm going to miss ya Rai. You're like a little brother to me. It'll be strange working without having you around." She said, smiling softly.

"I'll miss you too. I don't know who's going to be able to knock some sense into me anymore. You were a big sister to me Sari. Like the one I never had. I know you'll go on to be a great psychologist someday." Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"I won't let you down Raimundo." She said. I smiled.

"You could never do that." Now she burst out into tears (seems like everyone was especially mushy today) and trapped me into another suffocating hold.

"Now, you had better not skip any meals." She said in a sterner voice.

"I won't."

"And try to get enough sleep."

"I will Sari."

"And--"

"Sari, I can handle it!" I said exasperated. She grinned.

"Yeah, I know." She gave me one last hug before backing away like Kimiko had before. Torall came next. Him and me were close, as he was the only guy I had really gotten to know in this place. He wished me luck, but being a boy, didn't get all teary like the girls had. Which was fine by me. My clothes were wet enough.

"I'll miss you man. Don't let Young get to you. You're a strong kid." He said, ruffling my hair. I grinned.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. And good luck with Sari. She's a handful." I advised.

"Don't I know it." He said playfully, earning himself a punch on the arm from Sari.

Master Tohomiko had already told me all he could yesterday, so chose to just nod in my direction. I nodded back, acknowledging I remembered everything he had said. Now was the hard part…

"Kimiko… I, err… A few days ago, I was allowed to go to town and purchase anything I could afford. I've been saving up for this. It was for if I ever got the courage to tell you I liked you…" I pulled a small black box out of my pocket and opened it so Kimiko could see what was inside. She gasped in surprise.

It was a ring. Not so fancy, just a simple gold band with a red ruby in the center. "It's a promise ring." I continued. "So you'll know that I'll come back to you…" She was tearing up again.

"I--I--" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. "I will never take it off." She whispered before kissing me again. She was crying and kissing at the same time so her tears ran on to my cheeks, but I didn't care. This is what I wanted. And I never wanted to let go.

Far too fast, we were forced to separate because a carriage was approaching. Kimiko stepped back and stood by her father, still crying softly. I shot her a soft smile, trying to tell her it would be all right.

If only I could claim the same for myself.

I was scared. I didn't show it to anyone of course, but deep deep down, I was scared and I felt alone. Kimiko couldn't come with me. Sari couldn't come with me. Everyone I had come close to was about to be ripped away.

Just like when I was twelve…

Only now, it hurts so much more.

The carriage came to a stop, and Chase Young daintily stepped out. He grinned, "It seems the welcoming committee is here to greet me."

"They're not here for you, they're here for me." I hissed, glaring at him. He didn't seem fazed at all.

Bending down to whisper in my ear, he said, "I'll have much fun breaking you little one." I couldn't help but shiver. He seemed to take pleasure in the fact that he scared me.

"Toshiro, I believe we have a contract to seal." Chase said stepping forward elegantly. But Master Tohomiko wasn't ready to give up without a small fight.

"Prince Chase, I beg you one last time, please accept a different slave for yourself, I paid much for Raimu--" Chase waved his hand in an annoyed fashion.

"We have been through this Toshiro. I want this boy and none other. And all you have paid will be paid back in full. Double in fact." He grinned evilly right here, "You can not tell me that is not a fair deal?"

Master Tohomiko sighed, "No your highness. I will sign the contract as you wish..." Chase smiled, but not pleasantly.

"Excellent." He pulled out a scroll with the king's seal on it and brought it forward to Master Tohomiko. "You know where to sign."

I turned away. I couldn't watch my life just be signed away as if I was nothing more then a mere animal. I was a human, as much a human as anyone else. My destiny shouldn't be placed in a mans palm and bartered with.

I heard the scroll being rolled up and turned around, only for my wrist to be grabbed and shoved into a pair of manacles. I struggled, but it was no use. The guard was stronger then me.

My feet were placed in chains as well, along with a silver collar around my neck. I grew stiff at the sight of the collar. I had heard rumors that Chase Young put them on all his slaves, but never believed any of them... They were supposed to give you a shock if you did not listen or disobeyed.

I tried taking a few steps back, suddenly unsure of my decision to talk rudely, but the guard kept advancing. Of course, I forgot that my ankles were now chained together and ended up landing on my back. The guard used this to his advantage and snapped the collar around my neck.

It was thin, but heavy, as if it's weight was there to constantly remind you that you belong to him. Like no matter where we went, he would still be able to control us.

I hate that collar.

I was shoved forward, stumbling a few steps, and forced into the carriage. I was able to give Kimiko one last fleeting smile, before the doors closed.

She was still crying when I last looked.

Now it was just Chase and I. There was nothing he could that would hurt me more then taking me away from the Tohomiko's. Not even my father had done something like this to hurt me so deeply inside. When my father sold me, he was already getting drunk every day because my mother was already dead.

That hadn't hurt so much. I had wanted to leave father. I just didn't want to lose my life by becoming a slave.

Now, Chase was taking me away from everyone I grew to care about. They had become more of my family then my father ever was.

I was going to make his life a nightmare for that.

Chase, who sat right across from me, was looking me over as if sizing me up. "Well Raimundo, I understand that--" He started, but I cut him off.

"I hate you." He merely chuckled.

"Now, now, no need to be rude. I was simply looking out for your best interest. With all that power, you're bound to get out of hand someday."

"…Power?" I asked surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "Raimundo, you can not truthfully tell me you have forgotten all our conversations already?" Things started to make a little more sense, and yet that only made everything so much more confusing.

"My dreams? But how did you--"

"Get into them? Quite easily actually. The mind is a complex thing. A child's mind is not." I grounded my teeth together at this. "But, when you have Heylin magic, it is not difficult to do anything."

Heylin magic? But-- but that's forbidden. This man must be crazy to study and dwell in Heylin magic. It's said that anyone who learns it will go crazy from the power.

"But…but Heylin magic is forbidden by order of the king? H-how could you possibly get allowance to do such a thing?" I stammered.

Chase snorted. "My brother is a fool. He doesn't see the power we can achieve from studying the Heylin ways. They're a million times more powerful then the petty Xiaolin magic he uses."

"But it corrupts you! The magic eats and eats away at you until--"

"_Silence_!" I felt an electric shock spread throughout my whole body, zapping what felt like my ever molecule. I was left gasping for breath and in pain.

Did I mention I _really_ hate that collar? Well, I do.

"The power I have gained is tenfold anything the Xiaolin magic could ever accomplish. Once my brother is out of the way, I will show the world what Heylin magic can really do." I gapped in shock.

'You're going to kill that king!"

He grinned evilly; in a much more evil way then he had ever grinned before.

"No, _you_ are."

I stared at him for a whole minute, just trying to comprehend what he said. I either heard wrong or something. Because he could not possibly have suggested…

"… W-w-what? I-I--" I stammered. I couldn't even get myself to force out a whole sentence.

He was going to make me kill the king. He was going to make me _murder_ someone. I can't. I won't… but he's now my master and I don't have that kind of free will.

Why, oh why, do these things always happen to me? I just wanted a normal life. That's all I ever wanted! Instead, I'm forced to be a slave, sold to one of the cruelest men on the universe. Resold, but broken now, to another man whose daughter I fell in love with. Sold again, this time to a maniac. AND commanded by my new master to kill the king.

I ask again, Why me?

"I-I won't. Can't. You can't make me." I tried defying him, but my voice sounded weak and I knew this was a lost battle.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "You will. I shall train you how to kill him properly, how to sneak in, and everything else needed. You will not disobey me Raimundo."

I buried my face in my hands, which were still shackled by the way, and moaned. "This is so wrong."

Chase leaned back into his seat, putting his feet up and reclining. "Don't worry Raimundo. You'll get used to obeying me. They all do."

And at that moment, fear, far more then any other fear I had ever felt in my life, swelled inside me. It was like the fear of my old master, but a million times over. Like the fear of my future, magnified to effect me so much more.

Because I realize that, for the first time, Chase Young may be right.

Chase said he always gets what he wants. He wanted power, he got it. He wanted me, and he got me. And now I worry, because he wants to be king, so will he get that as well?

And would I be the one to help him get it?

This was wrong. This was _SO_ wrong! I'm fourteen and a man who I am forced to call master is telling me to kill someone! I'm not a murderer. I never will be. But, if I disobey Chase, I'm as good as dead.

If the king survives at least it'll be a quick death.

If I disobey Chase, then it'll be one filled with a lot of pain and torture before hand…

It doesn't really matter, because in the end of both of those scenarios, I end up dead. Not exactly helping me become more optimistic.

Kimiko wouldn't love a murderer. But then again, it's kind of hard to marry a dead man. What would she want me to do? What would my mom tell me to do? Save an innocents man life, or my own?

It comes down to, am I really selfless enough to give up everything?

Sure, I had thought I lost everything before. I had lost my family, my friends, my house, and my freedom. But I still had my life. My lungs still took in fresh breaths of air and my heart still beat rhythmically.

So if I chose to die, I would be giving up my life. But if I chose to kill a man, I would be giving up Kimiko. My love.

Life or love. The two most complicated things. So which do I chose?

And in the end, will it even have been worth it

* * *

**A/N: Eh, not so happy about how this chapter came out. It seemed so much better up in my head. But hey, this is how it turned out, so this is how it's gonna be.  
**

**Anyway, Please review. ONE review to continue as always. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** One, _I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS UPDATE TOOK!!_ Really, I swear I am! Blame school and graduation (eighth grade ya'll, not high school. I'm not that old) and my stupid teacher! I HATE HER! I WILL RIP HER HAIR OUT... sorry about that too.

On to the replies! (_skip if ya didn't review to the next author note. It it'll save you (and me) time_)

**windXSchick**: Uh... no. Sorry, but I'm kinda keeping this as an AU, so no warriors. And keep trying to figure it out, but just warning you, I have so many twists planned for the future...

**tennisgurl13**: lol, thanks! It was an on the spot thing. Make him kill the king and all that. Just seemed to fit. (just wait, it gts even MORE exciting! Crazy I know!)

**Raimundoroks**: Um, okay? I think? Glad your sister got a bf... _(Awkwardly backs up and runs away because can't think of anything to say) _hehe, thanks for reviewing! Glad you think it doesn't suck lol.

**wicca in training**: YEY! _**PIEEEEEEE**!_ (_eats pie!) _Okay, new idea. Gather every teacher in the world and lock that poor _poor_ kid in a room with them for a day, trust me, they will come out begging for mercy! (_Teachers are evil!_) Now I get more pie!

**co426e**: (_Slaps forehead_) Oh my gosh, you're right! Thanks for pointing that out. Once I finish the story I'm going to go back and edit every chapter. And you got it in one! Glad someone figured out that I was going to bring in Clay. That was kind of expected (then there are some not so expected people coming in. Read on my friend!)

**Luiz4200**: Sorry, but no. The Tohomikos will be out of the story while Raimundo is with Chase. That just how it worked out.

**Dominosowner**: Lol, I know it surprised me to (_and I wrote the story!_) Yeah, poor Rai. I am really really evil to him, aren't I? Oh well, it's fun to be evil! And glad you liked the fight scene, it was really fun to write.

**RaiKim-15-4-ever **: thanks! So I guess your un-grounded now? Oh.. duh, of course you are, that's why you reviewed! Glad this story has gotten your interest. The next few chapters are going to be awesome to write (be ready for major twist in the plot line!)

**Ondori-Naramaki**: I told Rai for you. He said he agreed and if you wanted to start a riot to knock down Chases palace and free him, you have his permission (well, more like he's begging you. He hates that collar!) lol, thanks and I will.

**xxFireWarriorxx**: Lol, give Chase an extra punch for me! Make sure it hurts! And I probably would chose life too (_come on, It's LIFE! You can really beat that logic)_ Thanks a ton for reviewing (_Yes, chase does need a therapist... grins evilly, no THERES an idea..._)

**miniku**: Yeah, now lets hope Rai doesn't let his fear get in the way of his choice (_fear or stupidity actually lol_)

**FalseDivinity**: (_Grins nervously_) Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I really thought you wouldn't review because I know other people who ask and they don't get reviews. I should have known better and apologized profoundly. (_blushes_) Thanks so much. No way am I better than you, I like half-worshiped your story at a time. No joke. But I'll gladly accept any more compliments you'd like to give to me lol. Thanks for reviewing, means a ton to me!

**A/N: COOL! I hit 161 reviews! On 16 chapters! That is the best I have ever done in a story! (Actually, this is the best i have ever done EVER!) So, I've kept you guys long enough with my ranting. ON THE ThE STORY... right after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer**: _-Ring, ring, BEEP_- Hello, you've reached 'dragon of spirits'. If you think I own Xiaolin Showdown, you have lost your mind. Just leave your name and number and I will make sure to sign you up for a mental asylum. Thank you and have a nice day. _-BEEP-_

**lol, that was a fun disclaimer to write!**

**_NOW_ on to the STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

To say Chase Young's palace was big would be an understatement. I've seen big houses. Master's house was big, The Tohomiko's house was big. This, this was huge. It was made completely of black stone and seemed to have an ominous feeling coming from it. You could basically _feel_ the evil radiating off of it.

I only had a few moments to look at the palace before I was pushed forward by the same guard who had chained my hands and legs. "Hurry up." He barked in a gruff voice before pushing me again. I hate when this happens. I always end up getting shoved everywhere.

Chase had disappeared the moment we had arrived, but I had no doubt that I would see him again. For now though, I was happy that he was no longer around to confuse me. I had enough to think about without him messing up my mind any more.

I was supposed to kill the king. Kill. The. King. Not just _a_ king, but _THE_ king. You know, the one that rules our country. Oh man, what am I going to do? I can't kill someone. I'm not a murderer. Then again, I'm not suicidal either.

So do I care more about my life, or my country?

That's an easy one. My life. This country has never done anything to help me personally, I own nothing to it… but by saving my own life, I'm condemning everyone else in the world to the life I have been forced to suffer. With Chase as king, millions will die from overworking and starvation.

And that makes me just as bad as Chase.

I sighed, walking down the hall with the guard right behind me. I shouldn't think about this right now. My main concern should be surviving and finding a way to escape.

We came to a room filled with beds, just like at the Tohomikos house. Only this was much bigger and shabbier looking. I immediately got the vibe that Chase was not a man who had much concern for his slaves.

There was only one other person in the room. A boy, about my age, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Seeing the guard, he immediately stood up from the bed he had been sitting on. Surprise was pretty obvious on his face.

The guard behind me unlocked the chains and shoved me forwards. I stumbled, but instead of gaining my balance like I had before, I fell flat on my face. A strong hand wrapped around my arm and help lift me up. It was the blond boy.

"Show the kid around and tell him where he gets his assignments." The guard sneered, then spit in my direction. "I don't have time for newbies." I sent a glare at the guard, but he didn't seem to care, just turned and strode out of the room.

"You alright there?" The blond kid asked. I dusted myself off, noting that my pants were now ripped in several more places, before flashing him a smile. This kid seemed sincere, nice. Not phony like a lot of other people I knew.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm guessing this is where everyone sleeps?" He nodded.

"Yup, and I'll show you where everything else in the palace is. My names is Clay." He held out his hand to shake. I took it tentatively.

"Raimundo, but my friends call me Rai." I answered.

"Well Raimundo, I hope I can claim that I got the chance to call you Rai one day." He said. I grinned, but underneath the surface, I was frowning. Clay was happy. Seriously, I'm talking not depressed in any way. He looked honest-to-god happy. But how is that possible?

"So, are you going to show me around or what?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure, I'm done with my chores for the day. Come on." He led me throughout the whole house, stopping to point out specific rooms or pass ways. He even showed my a few secret hallways that he said I should use if in a hurry.

Clay was a great help, and he would be a greater ally and friend here, but I still can't understand how he's so happy. It's not specifically him; its just slaves in general aren't cheerful.

I should know.

Of course, there are a few exceptions like Sari, but that was a different happy, more along the lines of content.

This was true happiness.

And I wanted to know why.

"Clay…" I tried to think of how to phrase the next words properly. "You seem, well, happy. And I don't mean that as a bad thing, but usually when you're a slave, well, you're not. So… why are you?" That did not come out how I thought it would. In fact, that sounded five times more idiotic.

Clay chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell ya one day, when I trust you." I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing more.

When we came back to the room with all the beds, Clay showed me an empty bed right next to his where I could sleep. He got me a thin blanket and a beat up pillow, but I didn't complain. I was thankful to have anything to keep me warm at night.

Eventually, more slaves came and lay down on the beds, and the room slowly started to fill. There were a lot of slaves here. If I had thought the Tohomikos had many, well, that was nothing compared to this. Some were old, some were young, but they all had two things in common. The silver collars around their neck, and the haunted look in their eyes.

There weren't even enough beds. A bunch of people slept on the floor, with only thin threadbare blankets to give then any warmth.

I pointed this out to Clay, and he explained to me that you got a bed when you were considered 'worthy'. It made me sick to my stomach. There was a girl, age five, lying on the ground not far from me, shivering under the tiny blanket.

I couldn't take it. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the girl, picking her up gentle. She awoke, looking at me in surprise with big hazel eyes.

"Shh," I whispered, "I'm going to help you." She nodded, placing her hand over her mouth, stifling a yawn. I placed her in the bed I had been lying in before; making sure her blanket was wrapped tightly around her.

Then I went back for another kid. This time it was a boy. He looked six, maybe seven. He was also sleeping on the ground. I repeated when I had done for the little girl and placed him in the bed. There was still room for one more small child,

And sadly, it wasn't that hard to find one more. There was another boy, this one only five like the girl, curled up on the floor without even a blanket. I lifted him and brought him back to my bed, this time taking my own blanket and wrapping it around him. He looked at me with emerald eyes. The same colors as mine, maybe a shade darker.

"Why?" he whispered, as I tried to slip away quietly. I just smiled and shook my head, motioning for him to go to sleep. He did so in a second, but not before whispering "Thank you."

I had no blanket or bed now, so I lay down on the floor next to Clay's bed and curled up. There was a draft, but I didn't mind. I had just helped three defenseless kids and made their lives a tiny drop better. And that made me feel good.

Clay had sat up and was looking down at me. "Why'd you do that? You know how hard it is to get a bed?" He didn't seem mad, just surprised.

"I don't know. I guess… those kids need it more then me. They're still young. They still have hope and life in them. I'm not going to watch in good conscious as they lose it all. Not without trying to do something first."

Clay grinned. "You, Raimundo, have just earned my trust." He bent down and was now whispering. "You want to know why I was so happy? It's 'cause I don't plan on being around here for much longer. You see, me and another man have a plan. We're going to escape."

I looked at him in shock and respect, but mostly surprise. "How can you do that? There are a ton of guards, not to mention these collars." I said, tugging on my as if to make a point.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. We've got a killer plan. All we need now are some strong bodies that want to bust out and we're set."

I grinned, "Then count me in. I'll do anything to get out of this place. _Anything_."

"Good, I'll take you to Fung in the morning and he'll give you the details. We gotta wait at least a month because Jermaine's still healing, but after that we're ready to go."

"Who's Fung? And Jermaine? And--"

"Whoa, slow down. I know you got barrels full of questions, and they'll be answered. All in good time Raimundo, all in good time."

I hesitated, then said, "Rai. You can call me Rai." He smiled.

"Okay, Rai. Well, we'd both better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He said, before rolling on his side.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled, before trying to get comfortable on the ground. It was cold and I had to curl myself up into a very tight ball to stop myself from shivering so much. The air felt damp and seemed to chill me to the bone. I was colder now then I had ever been in my life.

But I wasn't miserable.

At my old Masters I had been miserable. There was no hope there. It was like a desolate hole of despair. When I first went to the Tohomikos I was miserable. I felt like I would never be free.

But here, here I had a friend, I had a chance, and mostly, I had hope.

We would escape. I wouldn't have to kill the king… I would see Kimiko again…

But for now, I should just sleep. We wouldn't be going anywhere for a month at least because some guy had gotten hurt. But I was willing to wait if it meant freedom.

I would wait forever if it meant gaining my freedom.

I could already imagine the escape right now. We would run forward bravely, knocking any slaves that got in our way down. The other slaves would be cheering us one, yelling our names. And seconds before the gate closes, we would jump through and run, now onward to freedom.

Yes, everything would work out perfectly for once…

I fell into a blissful sleep; my dreams blessed with freedom and hope.

But that was a dream, and this is reality. And the hardcore truth is, reality isn't fairytale perfect.

When I woke up, Clay was dressed already and offered to show me where the chores were given out. It was the same kind of system they used at the Tohomikos house. In the beginning of the day you would get breakfast and report for your chores that would, most likely, take all day.

The difference here was the vast number of slaves. And since there were so many, there was a diminutive amount of food. I got a meager scrape, but any food was welcome right now. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I could almost feel my stomach rumbling.

A young girl walked up to me right before I took a bite, and looked up at me with big hazel eyes. I recognized her as the girl from last night. The one I had given my bed to.

She had an apple in her hand and pointed to it, then to me. What was she trying to say? Again she pointed to the apple, then me... Did she want me to take it? Is that why she had come over here?

I tilted my head to the side, examining her. She was so young, so innocent. No older then five and probably a slave since the day she had been born. Her long brown hair was stringy and messy, she looked thinner then anyone I had ever seen, but her hazel eyes shone with such light, such hope, it seemed to brighten every dark corner.

I shook my head, and wrapped my hands around hers, making sure the apple was tight in her grasp. "Keep it." I whispered. "You need it more then me."

The girl looked like she was struggling to say something. I waited patiently. "Th-a-nk y-ou fo-r be-d." Her speech was broken and she had trouble pronouncing the words, but it was clear what she had said.

"Did you ever learn how to speak?" I asked concerned. Sadly, she shook her head.

"M-ast-er sa-ys no n-eed le-arn." I could feel my anger boiling. This man was a monster. He didn't even let his slaves learn how to speak properly.

"How about I teach you how?" She seemed confused.

"Yo-u te-ach m-e?" I nodded and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Y-es. I w-ant le-arn." She said slowly. I could tell it was an effort for her to talk, and was amazed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, tonight I will teach you. Now you must go. We both have chores." She nodded.

"M-y nam-e Tanya."

"I'm Raimundo."

"Rai-mu-nd-o." She said slowly, as if trying the name out. "Th-a-nk yo-u." I smiled and she ran over to the table where the young children sat, a new bounce in her step.

Clay placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good kid Rai." He said. I nodded solemnly.

"They deserve more then this." And I meant it. I just couldn't get over how young they were...

"And we'll help them get it. I promise." I gave him a weak smile before standing up.

"Come on. Let's go find out what are agenda for the day is."

We got to the room where all the chores were assigned. This, unlike at the Tohomikos, was a dark room and a small beady eyed man sat behind a desk.

"Names!" He barked. That was surprising. He didn't know the slave's names. I mean, I could understand if he had not known my name since I was new, but Clay had to have worked here for a while.

"Clay and Raimundo sir." Clay said. Obviously he was used to this.

The man shuffled through man papers, mumbling randomly to himself. "You," he pointed at Clay, "are in the kitchen today. The other kid has special assignments. He's to go to the courtyard and meet Prince Chase there immediately." Clay looked confused, but I knew what was happening.

My murderer training was about to begin.

Clay shrugged apologetically. "I don't know why--"

"It's okay," I said, "I'll go to the courtyard now and see you later." He nodded and went his own way while I went mine.

I took my time reporting to the courtyard. As I walked down the hall, I tried to sort out my thoughts and figure out how I had gotten myself into such a predicament.

If I had told Derek that I couldn't serve Master Tohomikos guest, I wouldn't be here.

If I had talked back when Master tried to sell me, I wouldn't be here.

If I had just avoided my father more and not have made him annoyed at me, I wouldn't be here.

If I had made sure my mother didn't died, I wouldn't be here.

… And if I hadn't begged my mother to take me to the park that day, I wouldn't be here.

So in the end, this is all self-inflicted. I had been there when my mother died…. I was my fault.

I was twelve and it was one of the worst days of my life. We had gone to the park together, after much begging on my behalf, since there was a traveling circus in town. I loved the performers, I loved the clown, but most of all I love the acrobats and how they seemed to fly through the air.

I wanted to be just like them one day.

But something was wrong and I think my mother sensed it. She was shifty throughout the whole performance, and the second it ended, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the opening of the tent.

But it was too late.

_Twang-Swish_! The sound of a bow's string reverberating sounded throughout the tent. Someone was shooting arrows from somewhere. Once, twice, three times. Nobody could see who the shooter was, but everyone was panicking and running towards the exit.

_Twang-Swish_! A fourth time now, but this time it hit someone.

My mother.

Her eyes grew wide as if she was in shock and she stumbled down onto her knees. I was in shock myself and had no clue what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. You hear about these things happening to other people, but it's not supposed to happen to you.

There were many details that I have tried to forget over the years, but the image is still crystal clear in my mind. Her white face, pasty and pale, wide eyes filled with fear. Time seemed to stop as she fell onto her back, unable to move.

I bent down next to her, placing my hand on her chest, only to remove it seconds later. Blood. She had been shot just below the heart. I could feel tears brimming on the edge of my eyes.

I still remember what she said to me right then. '_Raimundo, you are a strong brave boy. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I believe in you. I love you…'_ She snapped the chain of the medallion from her neck and pushed it into my hands.

Then she died. Right then and there. Everyone was in a panic and didn't stop for the young boy and his hurt mother. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

As fast as I could, far, far, away from the tent, the park, and the bad memories. I ran straight back to my house, locked myself in my room and cried; the medallion still clutched tightly in my hand.

I ran and cried because I was twelve and it was the only thing I could think of doing.

That memory still haunts me to this day. I could still see her face when I close my eyes. Her eyes… when I look in the mirror, I see her eyes staring back at me instead of my own. Like she's still watching me.

I blame myself. For everything that's happened to me over the last two years. I try to deny it and say it was my father's fault, but it wasn't.

It was mine.

I killed my mother, not directly, but it was my fault.

And now I had to kill the king. That is, assuming Clays escape plan didn't work. I hope for the life of me that it did. From the moment Chase told me I would kill his brother, I had denied the fact that I was a murderer.

But the truth was, I am. I had caused the death of someone before.

Their death still haunts me to this day.

I had _killed_ someone.

I don't know if I could do it again and survive.

If one death was enough to drive me to the near brink of insanity, then I won't live to tell the tale of how I killed the king. I never asked for this, it was forced on to me. I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with it.

I don't want to be broken.

Because that's what I'll become if I kill the king. Broken. Soulless. A monster… a monster that no one could love. Kimiko wouldn't love me anymore…

Tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes, but I blinked them back. I wouldn't cry. No more tears. No more sadness. I had promised Master Tohomiko I would be strong and never lose hope.

I would keep hope…

But the truth is, when it's me against the world, it's hard not to doubt.

And doubting leads to lost hope…

It was like a never-ending circle. No matter what I did, it always led back to the beginning again. I want out of this trap that has me tangled up so well. I want out of this life.

But I never get what I want…

I really need to stop thinking about this. Focus on Kimiko. Her amazing smile, smooth silky hair. That electric touch and soft red lips. Think of how happy she'll be when I return.

Think of her and her alone.

I needed to stay strong. I still had my courage, I still had my life, and I still had some hope. I wasn't giving up this fight just yet.

Chase Young better be ready, because he hasn't ever seen anything like me.

I was going to teach him what happens to someone when they take me away from all I care for. I was going to escape. I'm sure of it.

He will pay for his crimes against me. I would get my revenge on him.

That's a promise I will _never_ break.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I actually like how this chapter turned out! We had Rai being nice, Clay introduced, learning about the escape and mentioning Jermaine (I can't believe I brought him into the story, but it seemed to fit! Get ready, he will probably be a bigger part) And Tanya, the little girl (_she is so cute! I just want to love her and smother her in hugs!)_  
**

**AND we had Rai's past revealed! I wonder how many of you guys expected this? One? two maybe? Or is this all very surprising?**

**As always, ONE SINGLE REVIEW to continue. Um, that's it. Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A****/N**: I've been staring at this chapter for the last few weeks trying to figure out what to do with it. I'm still not sure what happened, but it kind of swerved... Um... yeah.

Review replies! _(skip if you want to, or locate your name)_

**Dominosowner**: Thanks, writing about Tanya has been great since I usually don't do characters so young. The part about his mom just kind of wrote itself though.

**Luiz4200**: No promises, but I can say that you can expect many many twists.

**FalseDivinity**: I will feel free to keep arguing with you one; because it's America and I can do basically what I want and two; because you really are the better author! While my story is angst-ridden yours actually had many emotions portrayed. Like I got goosebumps from reading about Raijuta! Really! But argue back if you wish, it's fun to argue with you!( though I am correct!)

**wicca in training**: yey! more pie! (New torture idea; promise torture ideas to a reviewer and make them anxiously wait every chapter for more. lol, jk! but it works!)

**Raimundoroks**: lol, how about I just let you read and find out?

**xxFireWarriorxx**: Yeah, I was actually excited to bring Clay in. Too many people abandon him. About Omi, well, read the author note below because it concerns all (glares at one person, not you) readers. Yea, Tanya's cute. She was really great to write about, just 'cuz I don't usually get to do a character so young. glad you like the story (though I did NOT need the pressure to update. I am already WAY over stressed. q_uickly gulps down five gallons of starbucks._ Ah, better now!)

**Aria Pedrosa**: _Blinks_. Wow, long review. So in order: I gave Tanya a hug for you! she's so adorable!/ For Omi, read the author note below./ I was hoping I got clay IC, that was a main goal. Glad you think I portrayed him right./ There are random shootings all the time. Was Chase related to it? Maaayyybeeee.../ Yup, Chase is already teaching rai how to kill, crazy right?/ Um yeah, that's kind of how he is in this story. Kinda angsty and thinking it's his fault. You would also be if you were forced to be a slave!/ In further chapters I will explain the escape plan in details. For now I just vaguly laid it out/ Unknown about Kimiko right now, but I do have this one idea.../ ?? huh, well, hope you enjoyed your donut even if it was disgusting?? (DONE!)

**Ondori-Naramaki**: Yeah, CAPS LOCK RULES! And thanks. Rai is kind of like that. He's really sweet on the inside. (not as long as the Aria Pedrosa. That was 'fun' to reply to)

**tennisgurl13**: Thanks, i tried to get a little deep sometimes. I hate shallow stories that have no meaning. Anyway, glad you liked it and that it made you think of your fav songs!

**Inu Rose Chan**: Thanks! Always love to hear that someone enjoyed my story. About Omi, well see the next author note, and glad you like my story!

**miniku**: Me too, until i typed up that she had not. (_Shrugs_) who knew that's how it would end up, definitely not me! lol.

**A****/N**: _SERIOUS MESSAGE CONCERNING OMI!!_: I know a lot of people want me to bring me in. My answer; _I AM_! so stop buggin me! I only put Jermaine here because he seemed to fit the kind of character I needed. But I am having Omi. Okay, are we all on the same page? good, now stop asking!

**Disclaimer**: I, the magnificent amazing dragon of spirits, have failed to capture the creature of Xioalin Showdown. Unfortunately, that means I do not own it... yet...

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

One step at a time. One step closer. Keep walking. I need to face him. With every step I came closer to the courtyard. Take a deep breath. There were so many emotions swirling around in me right now, if I focused on any single one I was sure to burst.

I was angry at Chase because of everything he as doing to me.

I was sad because I missed Kimiko.

I was in shock because I've finally accepted to myself that I caused my moms death.

And I was scared.

It seems like I'm scared a lot now a days. I try not to let fear control my life, but that's all it seems to do. Everywhere I turn, every choice I seem to make, leads me back to where I started.

Afraid and alone.

I was at the archway now that led to the courtyard. Could I do this? Didn't matter how I answered myself, I had no choice.

Stepping out into the yard, I squinted at the bright sunlight. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light, but I was still able to see Chase sitting on a stone bench, smirking as if he were pleased.

I knew why he was pleased. He thinks he won. He thinks that since he has me as a slave, everything will work perfectly. That I'll just bend to his every whim and do his wish.

I'm going to prove him wrong.

"I see you've arrived." He said in that oh-so annoying voice.

It was now or never. I would do this. Or die trying.

"Wow, thanks for noticing the obvious." I rolled my eyes to add to the sarcastic effect. Oh man, I must have a death wish.

He narrowed his eyes. "We really must do something about that attitude of yours. It's coming to be very annoying"

"And we really must do something about that sadistic brain of yours. It's coming to be very annoying." I said in a snide voice.

He wore a smirk, which sent shivers down my spine. "I said I would enjoy breaking you. Raimundo. And I don't lie."

A sharp shock traveled from my neck down my back and throughout my body. It was unbearably painful. The agony seemed to seep into every bone and cell. I wanted it to stop.

"You'll, _gasp_, have to do, _pant_, better then that!" I said when it stopped, my breath gone. He was still smirking.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Out of a holster, he pulled a long strip of rough fabric that I recognized immediately.

A whip.

"I will enjoy this."

_Crack._ The whip bit into my soft flesh. It stung and was tormenting to me.

_Crack_. Another time now. Old wounds were reopening and I could feel a trickle of blood roll down my back. I held back a cry, but just barely.

'Shirt off." He commanded. I felt like I was at Masters again and immediately complied. It was like everything I had gone through with Kimiko just disappeared from my mind. All I could think about was the pain and how this reminded me of that cold dark cell where Master would constantly beat me.

It was like I was reliving my memories all over again.

_Crack_. The whip fell against my bare flesh and I couldn't hold back a whimper. With every hit, every crack, I felt a little part of my confidence fled. And it hurt so much…

_Crack_. I whimpered again. When I looked up I didn't see Chases gold eyes, I saw Masters beady black ones. And frankly, that freaked me out and what little courage I had left escape from my mind.

_Crack_. "Please stop." I begged. "It hurts…" The blood was pouring down my back in bucket loads now.

_Crack_. "Learn to obey, and you won't feel my whip. Resist and you'll be punished." He rolled up the bloodied whip and placed it back in his pocket. "Lesson over. Go back to the slave chambers. Come back here tomorrow at the same time." He commanded and walked away, leaving me lying on the ground in pain, without looking back.

I don't know how long I lay there for. I felt like I was drained of everything. My strength and confidence. I promised myself that I would make him pay for his crimes, but it wouldn't be like this. I couldn't defy him and still be strong enough to resist.

There had to be another way. But right now, the only way I could think of would be to escape. And Clay hasn't even told me his plan yet…

I feel like I'm drowning and no one is here to save me. Maybe I should just grow up and learn to save myself.

…Clay was definitely my best chance right now. If I could escape with him… if….

That's the problem. _IF_ we escape, _IF_ we have a good plan, _IF_ Chase doesn't make me kill the king first…There're too many chances for something to go wrong. Too many chances of failure.

But I would have to take some chances if I were to succeed. Life is all about taking chances anyway.

Eventually, I pulled myself off the ground, my body aching in pain. Everything hurt, but there would be time to deal with the soreness later, right now I should just stop the bleeding. Standing up slowly, I felt the blood trickling down my back slowly, yet consistently.

_Drip, drip, drip._ I saw the small red dots splash onto the ground. It was like a constant reminder. Chase had beaten me for now, but I would get him back.

I walked slowly to the servants quarters, limping slightly due to a slash on my thigh. Some slaves passing by me gave me looks of sympathy, but none stopped to help me. They were all too scared of being caught. I didn't blame them. I would probably do the same.

I made it back to my bed, considerably weaker, but still okay. Taking the only blanket I had, I shredded it up into small strips and wrapped it tightly around my torso. I had done this many times and it was like an instinct by now. Wincing slightly at as the rough fabric rubbed against my wound, I lay down on the bed wondering when Clay would show up.

I needed to talk to him, to make sure everything in his so-called escape plan was perfect. With a sigh, I flipped to my side, feeling the soft lull of sleep call to me. I was tired, but I had to stay up until Clay got here… and I had totally forgot about Tanya until just now. I promised to teach how too speak properly.

Then again, a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone, least of all me… Just a few minutes…

I woke up to the poke of a finger in my side. Groggily stirring from my sleep, I looked up at the figure looming above me. He, for it as a boy, placed a finger on his mouth and motioned for me to follow. Still half asleep, I did so.

After a few moments, I saw it was Clay.

"Where are we--" I never finished my question because clay had slapped his hand over my mouth. He signaled for quiet again, and started walked down a hallway. I didn't speak again.

When we came to a plain looking wooden door, he knocked on it four times with a two-second pause between each knock, and waited.

_Knock…. Knock… Knock…. _was the reply. Clay pushed open the door and ushered me in. I stood in a dimly lit room with two other people. One was a very old man, balding, and dressed in tattered robes. His eyes were bright blue and held the intelligence of a long life. The other was a boy, perhaps my age, with dark skin and brown eyes. He too wore torn clothes, but while the old mans eyes held intelligence, his held a need for adventure and excitement.

"Fung, Jermaine, this is Raimundo. He's going to help us out." Clay said, introducing me. The old man, Fung, seemed at peace with me there, but Jermaine on the other hand, looked very nervous.

'You sure we can trust this guy Clay? He might tell Chase, or--" Clay crossed his arms.

"Well, I trust him. If y'all don't want to, you don't have to, but he's going to help us escape." His voice softened a notch. "You know we need one more person Jermaine. It's him or somebody who really might tell." Jermaine case his eyes downward.

"Yeah, I know… I just don't want all our hard work to go down the drain…"

"We all don't want that." It was the first time I heard Fung speak. His voice was soft, but firm. He held a self-confidence property that seemed to radiate off him. "We have each worked very hard to achieve what we have achieved, but before we go into details, I would like to learn a little about our new member."

All their eyes turned to me. I felt uncomfortable until Fung's sharp gaze. "There's not much to tell. I want to escape. So do you. We have to work together to attain that." Fung nodded.

"Has Clay told you what our plan is yet?" I shook my head. "Well, in a months time, Chase Young is hosting his annual ball. The palace shall be packed with nobles from all around the country, all here to celebrate Prince Chase's birthday. It is a very big affair. Every slave is needed to prepare, and once the party begins, everything is utter chaos."

Fung paused, as if organizing his thoughts. I could already figure out basically the rest of the plan on my own. " We will escape in the confusion of the party. The security will be five times more tense since there are so many important guests, but no one shall pay any attention to a few slaves like ourselves."

My vision of us running towards the gate with all the other slaves cheering us on disappeared in a heartbeat. Now that I took a moment and thought about it, this one was much more realistic, while mine was fantastical. Though I had enjoyed the thought of being framed as a valiant hero…

"So what do I have to do?" I asked, curious as to what my part in this plan would be.

"We have been gathering supplies for a while now and will need help getting them out." Fung said calmly.

"It's your ticket out of here." Clay added in. I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I understand the plan. I just have one question." Fung raised his eyebrow, silently urging me to continue. "Will the king be there?"

It was Jermaine who answered. "For sure. It's his own brother's birthday." That's what I was worried about.

"Does everyone go home after the party?" I asked.

Clay shook his head. "No, it's too late for anyone to travel. Chase supplies everyone with a room here in his castle."

"King included." I mumbled under my breath. I think I now know when Chase will have me attack the king. Everyone will be here to hear the news the next day. 'King assassinated in sleep'. If we did not escape before the parties over, that was going to become a reality real soon.

"Well," said Fung standing up from his position on the floor, "that is enough talk for tonight, we will have plenty of time to talk later. For now, we must all get back to the servants quarters uncaught. In two days time I will go over the escape route with you three."

Then, as silent as the night, he simply walked out and disappeared down a hallway. Jermaine, shooting me one last distrusting look, went down a different one, and Clay and I took the third hallway.

"So, whatchya think?" Clay asked, turning to face me. I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Sounds like a good plan. A few kinks, but nothing that can't be worked out really easily. It may actually work." I said.

"Wait about Fung and Jermaine?" He questioned. Hmm, what did I think about those two?

"Well, Fung seems nice enough, and he obviously knows his stuff. Jermaine… I don't know. I don't really trust him, but I got the vibe that it's a mutual feeling."

Clay waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't you go worrying about J'maine. He's a good kid once you get to know him. Just had a hard life."

"Haven't we all?" I mumbled, but Clay didn't hear me. He pushed open the door of the servant quarters, and before I even had a chance to walk in, he had burst out laughing.

""What?" I asked, confused at what he found so hilarious. Still chuckling, he pointed one of his fingers at my bed. All lined up were seven little kids, bright eyed and bushy tailed, waiting for me. And directly in the middle sat Tanya.

Seeing me, she leaped up and ran to embrace me in a tight hug. Clinging to my leg, she looked up at me with those large hazel eyes, and said, "Th-ey wa-nt le-ar-n to. P-lea-se le-t." I laughed, slowly prying her off my leg.

"Sure thing Tanya. They can stay." She looked at me happily and ran back to the others, taking a seat on the cot once again.

"Le-ar-n wo-r-ds n-ow? She asked. I nodded, taking a seat on the ground in front of all the children. Clay lay down on his bed, watching me from the side of his eye.

"Yeah. I guess we should start off by seeing how much you guys know. Anyone here ever learn the alphabet?" One seven-year-old boy with sandy hair and teal eyes raised his hand. He was alone in that.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should start with that." I looked directly at the boy who raised his hand. "I'll need a teaching assistant, would you like to help me?" He nodded eagerly and sat down in the front next to me. "What's your name?"

"I am Eli." He said slowly.

I smiled. "Well Eli, my name is Raimundo. Are you ready to learn?" He nodded again. "Good, maybe you could recite the alphabet for us."

He started to say each letter, stumbling upon a few which I needed to help him out with, but made it to the end looking quite proud.

And I felt proud for him. It seemed like the little things that people with regular lives never realize come into perspective here. A simple smile can make your day, or a helping hand. It's funny to think that when I was younger I use to scowl at a few of these things, they always seemed so obsolete. Who cares if I threw away my leftovers? Or, why do I have to pick up my toys.

Strange how we take everything for granted until we lose it. Once you've lost it you realize just how much you had depended on it.

Eli went back to sit with the other kids, some of them giving him admiring looks or clapping him on the back. He sat there, looking happier then I else I had seen here. I realize that the best way to go through with teaching these kids wouldn't be rebuke or scolding, but compliments and words of comfort.

They needed encouragement, hope. I have plenty so why not share?

"Okay, so let start at the very beginning. 'A' is the first letter of the alphabet." I took my finger, dragging it through the dirty ground, the show them what it looked like.

The ground was a horrible replacement for parchment, but unfortunately it as the only thing I had right now. I would have to work on stealing a few sheets of parchment and some quills from Chase. He wouldn't miss a few bottles of ink. He was rich; he could just buy more.

We got through four letters that night, and I'm pretty confident that each of the kids had understood what I was saying. I'm no teacher, but it felt so good to be helping them, and I was happy they were learning. Now, if they ever got out of here, they would have something to go on in life.

I told the kids to meet me again tomorrow night before reminding them to recite the letters they learnt in their heads and not to spill the secret. They went back to their beds, exhausted, but happy.

Tanya sat next to me though all the others left. "Y-ou ni-ce." She said quietly. I sent her a small smile.

"Thanks. Tanya, how did you get here?" I knew I was prying into deep personal issues, no slave ever liked to talk about how they became a slave, but I was interested. She was so young.

"M-y mo-mmy." I waited for her to continue, but no further words were spoken.

"You were born here?" I asked, trying to understand. She nodded, small tears filling at the edge of her eye. I hugged her close to me. "I'm sorry to hear that.

"Mo-mmy alw-ays t-old me w-e be fr-ee, bu-t Ma-st-er he-ar-d. N-ow mo-mmy de-ad." I gasped softly, hugging her even closer.

"I'm so sorry…" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I-t ok-ay. Mo-mmy in hea-ven n-ow. Mo-mmy ha-pp-y." I felt tears threatening to spill from my own eyes now.

"Yeah, I bet she is." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried to get my composure back, but this was a five-year-old girl and her words…

"Wh-e-re yo-ur mo-mmy?" she asked me after a while. "Sh-e wi-th my mo-mmy?" I nodded and she looked pleased. "No-w bo-th ou-r mo-mm-ies a-re ha-ppy!" One of the tears trickled down my cheek and I hastily brushed it away.

"They're both happy now. Up there in heaven watching us everyday." Tanya cuddled closer to me. I couldn't help but realize how thin she was.

"Rai-mu-nd-do?"

"Yes?"

She yawned, covering her mouth with one of her little hands. Her eyelids started to droop and she seemed to have forgotten the question she was going to ask. Gently I lifted her up and placed her in the bed, covering her with the blanket she clutched in her hands.

"G'night Tanya." She yawned again and curled up into a ball, grasping the blanket close to her. Her thumb was in her mouth and in seconds she was sound asleep.

I repeated my procedure from the night before, though this time with a boy age four and a girl that could have been eight, and lay down on the floor, still weary of my wounds. The shredded blanket seemed to have stopped the bleeding, but I knew I would be sore tomorrow.

I was so exhausted, that I almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt of Kimiko, her soft hair and crystal eyes. She was waiting for me to return, and she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Just one more month and I would be reunited with her.

At least Chase no longer haunts any of my dreams. He seemed to have stopped since I got here, but I have only been present for two days, so I can not be sure.

And though he no longer haunts me dreams, he now haunts my days. I see his cruel face everywhere now, hear his name whispered in fear. Feel his harsh whip against my skin…

I kind of wish I were still having nightmares instead.

But so far, none of my wishes have come true.

Guess I'll have to keep wishing.

* * *

**A/N:** how in the world?? I totally went off topic here. I mean I had something so different planned... ah, well, there's always next chapter. Also, I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I have failed to get myself a beta-reader and at this time... well, I have no time! i'm really busy. so again, sorry.

Once again, for anyone who failed to read the above, I AM BRINGING IN OMI! NOW STOP ASKING.

As always, one single review to continue. Y'all can do that for me, right? JUST ONE! I BEG OF YOU!

_**Last note, Please read:**_ My friend has just posted a harry potter fic of hers and I thought it was pretty good. Her pen name is _restinpace. _Here's the link to her profile (remove spaces) http: /www. fanfiction .net/ u/ 1208212/

Her story Potterwatch was great and I recomend reading it and leaving a review. Even just to tell her you like it.

**Anyway, see you all next chapter. AND ONE REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to apologize for the long wait for the update. I'm usually able to update once a week, but I've just been really distracted by a whole bunch of things. But you don't want my life story, so on to the review replies! (if ya didn't review skip to the next A/N or locate your name and read)**

**Dominosowner**: Aw, I guess that's a good thing because a good writer touches all emotions and meakes there reader feel them (but it was a really sad scene for rai. I felt bad for him an I wrote it!) And will the Tohomikos be at the party? Well, guess we'll have to find out.

**Inu Rose Chan**: Thanks, and I have no clue where the insperation for Tanya came from. But every story is better with a cute little girl :) Glad you're happy I put her in. She's going to have a little more in this chapter and possibly the next (I'm not sure though yet...)

**Raimundoroks**: lol, thanks. And will he? All of us know how unpredictable Rai is (has glint in eyes that shows is hidding big secret for further chapters) read on my friend.

**Luiz4200**: Okay, I updated :) And when chase is going to ask rai to kill the king... that's a secret. so is the fact is the Tohomikos are going to show up. It's all confidential (sorry) This and later chapters will reveal all!

**co426e**: BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I HAVE PLANNED (haha, caps locks are fun) sorry i got your heart returned.

**Aria Pedrosa**: Thanks, and I can't tell you if the Tohomikos will show up ( READ THE CHAPTER!) Okay, so an answer to your two questions (phew, only two lol) one; Hope you don't lose faith in all mankind, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to find out about all those poor kids. two; yup, Chase is heartless. I'm trying to get him framed as the evil villian, but not the dorky evil villian, but the totally cruel and soulless villian. glad you think I'm doing a good job of it. And good luck making them shorter (you don't have to, I enjoy reading the long ones It tells me what you really think of my story :) )

**Ondori-Naramaki**: Hey Ondo, hope your sis likes i as much as you do. Yeah, you kinda had to read the word 'crack' like CRACK' (hehe, caps lock so does rock!) And think of Rai taking his shirt of like this "OMG! A hot boy just took his shirt off (drools) lol! And it most likely did hurt. I'm glad you think it was funny how Tanya got all those kids to come. I enjoy writing about Tanya! (bye!)

**fantasticly-anonymous**: That's okay, and glad you like the chapter. Maybe to the abuse before freedom (let's just say my story has a few twists planned) and YEAH! LET'S START A FUND FOR THE POOR KIDS! lol, don't know how much goof it would do them since, well, they're words lol, and enjoy this chapter (happy late fathers day too!)

**tennisgurl13**: yes, chase is cruel. and i hope Rai escapes to (no secrets revealed though)

**Legacy**: lol, guess he does.

**HeylinRebil**: Glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, everyone feels bad for Rai. I mean, you just gotta. (though I'm making him hurt... I'm going to shut up now)

**wicca in training**: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! PIES! WHERE ART THOU! um, okay, tape someone down to a chair, or into it, and then make them watch Booba! (OMG! that show scares even me!) After a few hours, they'll be mind dead. lol. now GIVE ME MY PIES!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: hehe, Chase heard your threat, he asked if he can have a head start to run away. lol. Oh no, you didn't sound violent at ALL (note sarcasm) lol, yeah, the ending was kinda bittersweet, but then again, MOST of my endings are bittersweet (the end ending will be a really good one, trust me!)

**FalseDivinity**: Okay, let's get this straight. You. Are. Better. I'm not having false modesty, you're story was seriously awesome! And how can you be right if I'M right? Hm, seems you're wrong after all. lol, thanks and no, you are the better author (this will go on forever you know. Or at least til the end of this story?)

**miniku**: Yeah, and maybe he will, ,aybe he won't. Guess you'll (and the author) will have to see what the future chapters bring)

**A/N: OMG! I GOT SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER GOT THE MOST OF ALL THE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I noticed many people asking about the Tohomikos and if they'll be at the party. Well, that my friends, shall be answered in this chapter! yey! So what are you all doing reading this? READ THE STORY! GO GO GO!**

**Disclaimer: **I own a pair of awesome blue crocs! How great is that! Besides for that, not so much. Only the plot is mine here...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Again." Chase hissed. I rolled on the balls of my feet, getting ready to restart the obstacle course. So far, I've done it five times, each time losing a little of my strength, but gaining a little more knowledge of what lay ahead. It was difficult, really difficult, but I wouldn't give Chase the pleasure of seeing me beaten down.

"Go." He commanded and I dash down the lane where the first obstacle lay before me. I stopped resisting this particular training after Chase had whipped me quite brutally. I wasn't giving up, but I figured that there was no point in resisting something as simple as this. When the real training started… with the knife and swords, then I would resist.

For now, I would go along with his sadistic ideas, pretending that I have fallen to his will.

The first obstacle I had to get through was huge pendulums. They swung back and forth at different times, blocking me from continuing on. I dodged around them, careful not to pause or get hit. I found out the first time that they hurt badly. I have the bruise to prove it.

Maneuvering them efficiently, I continued onward, coming to the second obstacle. I groaned inwardly.

Spikes littered the pit in the ground and I started to leap from one to one. Cautiously, I stood on the tips, trying to stay steadied and balanced. After messing this part up twice, Chase had shown me ho to do it properly. This was the first time I had gotten through without falling.

Third obstacle. This time I moaned out load, earning a glare from Chase.

It as a huge rock wall minus the rocks. Instead, spikes at random would shoot in and out and served as steps. Plus someone must have been at the top throwing rocks down at me. I leapt to the first spike quickly, narrowly avoiding a rock, then jumping before the spike had retreated into the wall once again.

Thank the god that I am agile or I wouldn't have gotten this far. I still fail to see why Chase insists on me doing this. He wants me to murder the king, not become more nimble or quick. But this is better then learning how to kill people.

_Much_ better then killing people.

A rock I failed to notice came crashing down on me, causing me to lose the little balance I had. The spike decided at that exact moment to recoil and I tumbled downward, gaining lots of bruises and cuts on the way down. I hit the ground with a thunk, moaning and choosing not to stand.

"Get up." Chase commanded. I didn't even open my eyes. I was too tired. He couldn't really make me do that again. Not after how many times I failed.

"Get. Up." I heard the footsteps grow nearer but still chose not to move. Then his foot was on my chest and I was left gasping for the air blown out of me.

"Raimundo, I expected more from you. You aren't seriously giving up so soon." I tried to shift, but his foot held me in place.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done." I cracked open one eye to see Chase standing over me, grinning sadistically.

"You'll do it as long as I say you do. I am your master. Do you agree?" He pushed his foot down even harder and I thought for sure that one of my ribs would crack.

"Yes!" I gasped out.

"Yes what?" He asked. I growled under my breath. He was playing with me. I hate that!

"Yes _master_." He removed his foot and I greedily gulped down fresh breaths of air. I managed to sit up, ignoring how much my body was screaming in pain, and stood up unsteadily. Chase narrowed his eyes and I could almost predict his next words.

"Again."

After five hours of the grueling obstacle course, Chase told me to go back to the servants quarters. Cuts and bruises littered my body but I walked out with my head held high.

He wouldn't win. I wouldn't let him.

I lay on my small bed for the next hour, just trying to regain my strength.

One week.

It's been exactly one week since I was brutally pulled away from the Tohomikos, since Chase has made me his personal play toy, since my life was ruined.

For a second time, I mean.

It seems like the month's end will never come. I've been waiting and waiting, and yet each day seems to stretch just as long as the one before. I don't know if it's all in my mind, or if time truly moves that slow, but I hate it.

I hate all of this. All this training and pain. I don't want any of it. I want my Kimiko back. I want to hear her comforting words, I want to feel her soft touch, her soft lips…

I hope she's still waiting for me. I told her I would return to her, I could only hope she believed me.

I hope…

Because I still have hope left to hope with. Unlike many of the slaves here. It's sad really. They're so abandoned, so downhearted. They move like zombies through the day, and fight for food and bedding at night. The strong ones rule everyone else.

It's like nobody cares for anyone. Every man for himself. There are small kid constantly harassed for their food or blankets and pillows, while the adults do nothing but sit and watch, content to be the ones not bullied.

It's killing me on the inside, but there is little I can do. I've giving up my bed every night, I no longer have a blanket or pillow, and what little food I get I need for myself. I am teaching a group of kids, which grows larger every day, how to write and speak, but there is only so much good that that will do.

I hate Chase. He's the cause of all this.

"Rai?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked down from my bed to see Tanya standing there. She had grown close to me over the past week and tended to look up to me as a big brother. Just seeing her every day gives me reason to carry on.

I want to free her and I can't do that trapped. Once I escape, I'll find a way to save her. And everyone else here.

"Yes Tanya?" I asked. She sat down on the bed, snuggling next to me. I quickly pulled my sleeves down to cover any bruises I had received. I didn't want her seeing what was happening to me. She already had enough sadness and violence in her life.

Tilting her head sideways, she seemed to be studying me. "What ha-ppen-ed to you-r face?" She asked.

Darn, that kid was observant! I turned my head to the side, hiding the cut that ran across my cheek. "Nothing. I just tripped." I lied. She didn't doubt me. 'So, what is it you need?"

"Can you he-lp me with le-tte-r 'R'? It's ha-rd to dra-w." She said slowly. Her speech was greatly improving. She paused less and less and the words seemed to flow more.

"Sure." Glancing around, I pulled out a sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill from under my bed. I had managed to steal a good amount of supplies. Surprisingly, nobody had even realized they were missing. "First you make a line," I took her small hand in mine and showed her step by step how to draw the letter.

An hour later she was writing it almost perfectly. "Tha-nk you!… Rai, wh-o is Kimiko?" I blinked in surprise.

"What? Why?" She shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"You say her na-me in sl-eep." Oh, I do? I hadn't even realized…

"Kimiko is a girl I know. Her full name is Kimiko Tohomiko. She's really nice. You would like her." Tanya seemed to be thinking hard, as if she were trying to remember something.

"She ga-ve me a coo-kie." What…

"Tanya, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand what had just come out of her lips.

"She gave me a coo-kie. La-st year. At Ma-sters Bir-thday Ba-ll. She is ni-ce." Tanya continued to write her letters out on the paper as if she hadn't just said the most important thing I have heard in a long time.

"Is she coming back this year?" Kimiko, my Kimiko, might be coming. I could see her again. I could…

"Yes. Ma-ster always in-v… in-vi…"

"Invites." I offered. She nodded.

"Invites them. They impor-tant." She seemed thrilled by the fact that she had been able to say the word 'invite' correctly, but I was in shock.

Kimiko is coming here. My dear, dear, Kimiko. But she's coming for the party, and that's the night I escape. How can I see her if I busy running away? She would understand… but I want to….

Why does this all have to be so complicated! I… I just want to see Kimiko… but if I want to be with her, I have to escape….

I sighed and Tanya looked up at me with those big comforting eyes. "You ok-ay?" She asked. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my cool composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go get the others Tanya and I'll teach you all the next letter." She nodded and ran from the bed happily, stopping by kids to tell them that another lesson was in session.

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, trying to relax.

I would see her and escape. I don't know how yet, but I would.

I had to.

"Rai?" Tanya had returned and she was poking me in the side.

"Yes?"

"Everyone is here, can we start?" I looked down to see all the little, and not so little, children sitting at the foot of my bed, watching me with eager eyes. Somehow, the group had grown even bigger from last time. There were now about twenty kids waiting for me.

I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair, then put on a smile. "Sure, let's begin. How many of you remember what I taught last time?"

The lesson continued for an hour and I taught the kids new letters and get all the new children caught up. I can't say it was easy. Some kids had trouble writing the letters, and some couldn't pronounce them, but eventually everyone was caught up.

Another hour of them just working on the new letters and I told them all to go get some sleep. I needed sleep myself. Every night I got less and less because of everything happening. Either it would be working late in the night with the kids, Chase coming to demand I train more, or Clay waking me up for a secret midnight meeting. Somehow, I always lost some sleep.

Someone poked me in the side and I cracked open one eye to see who was standing above me. It was Clay this time. I stood up from the hard ground, stretching my sore muscles before following him from the room. Briefly glancing at the small children who occupied my bed, I tiptoed after Clay towards our meeting room. It was actually an abandoned guestroom, but no one ever went in it, so we were safe.

I sat on the ground, stifling a yawn. "So, what are we talking about tonight?" I asked, seeing Fung and Jermaine were already there. Fung, who usually looked calm and collected, had a very serious look in his eyes.

"We believe someone has told Chase of our plans." He said bluntly. Jermaine was glaring at me.

"What? And you think I did it! I- I would never! I want to escape just as much as you guys." Fung sighed.

"We were not implying that you did it Raimundo, merely stating the fact that someone has betrayed us." Jermaine's eyes never wavered from me. "We must have a backup plan in case someone has indeed told Chase."

For the rest of the night we discussed ways we could alter our plan if something went wrong. Only when light started streaming through the window did we head back to the servants quarters.

Clay wouldn't meet my eye. "You didn't do it did you?" He asked. I looked at him surprised. I thought Clay trusted me…

"You know I didn't Clay. Why would I jeopardize our chances to escape? I barely even talk to Chase except to tell him I hate him." Clay sighed. I realized for the first time that there was this haunted look in his eye. Like he just wanted everything to end. We really had to escape, for his sake.

"I'm sorry Rai. I didn't mean to accuse you. It's just, you're the new guy and always spend so much time around Prince Chase. No one knows what you do with him, but everyday you leave after breakfast and don't come back 'til late afternoon when everyone is almost done with their chores, What was I supposed to think?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't told anyone about why Chase had been taking me aside every day because I didn't want anyone to look down on me or feel pity for me. But I didn't want Clay to doubt me either. I had to tell him the truth.

I pulled on Clay's sleeves and dragged him into a side room, closing the door behind me. "Rai-" Clay started, but I quieted him by speaking myself.

"Look, I haven't been a hundred percent truthful with you, but you have to trust me that I didn't tell Chase anything. I hate the man and I have a million reasons why. You want to know why I have to go report to him every day?" I bit my lips again, trying to find the right words and Clay urged me on with his eyes.

"He makes me train for hours on end. Over and over. If I mess up… he whips me or kicks me. I-I get punished so horribly and then, after he's done punishing me, he makes me get up and do the training course again. Until I get it perfect." I tugged up the back of my shirt and turned around. Clay gasped. I knew what he was looking at. The millions of crisscrossing scars littering my whole back.

"You see that? That's what Chase has done to me. And that's just my back." I showed him my ribs where Chase had just stepped on today where a huge bruise had formed. Then I tugged at the collar around my neck, showing him how sore and red it was underneath. "This happens to me a lot, and there's nothing I can do because _I belong to him_. This is my reason for escaping. I need to escape and I would never tell Chase because he might stop us." Clay looked shocked.

"Raimundo, I- I didn't know. Why haven't you told anyone? We could-"

"Do nothing." I finished for him. "We're slaves right now. But not for much longer." I started to walk towards the door, but Clay stopped me.

"Rai, what's he training you for?" He had asked the one question I didn't want to answer. I don't know how Clay would react if I told him, but I hadn't wanted to risk it. Now…

"He's--He's training me how to kill. He wants me to kill the king." This time, Clay didn't react, just store into my green eyes with those dark blue ones.

"We'll get you outta here before it comes to that Rai. You ain't gonna have to kill anyone if I have anything to say about it." I smiled at his sincerity.

"Thanks Clay. Now come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." I pushed open the door hard, only to feel it bump against something. Frowning, I pushed harder and found whatever had been there was now gone. Stepping outside quietly, I barely managed to catch a glimpse the person turning around the corner.

But I saw them for long enough to identify them.

I knew who our spy was.

* * *

**A/N: HA! My first real cliff hanger! Kinda because no one but Raimundo and I know who the spy is! Any guesses?**

**Guys, I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try my best but I have been unable to get a Beta Reader, so I don't have anyone to tell me if there are any mistakes. I read it over but some things just slip through. I do apologize and am sorry.**

**So, once again, please review! ONE review to continue, that's all I need. One review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **(_Gapes at number of reviews_) 200... I hit 200... OH MY GOSH! I GOT 200 REVIEWS!! (_starts hyperventilating_) Okay, I'm okay now, just in shock... WOW! I can't begin to thank all of my reviewers. 19 chapters and I have 200 reviews! that's the best I've ever done so far.

So review replies! (_skip to next author note if you want or locate your name below!_)

**wicca in training**: Yey pie! I LOVE PIE! And read the chapter to find out who they spy was... (btw, you wanted torture ideas? Do what Chase does to Rai. THAT'S torture!)

**Dominosowner**: Glad you really liked it! Yup, kimiko's going to be at the ball! yey! As for the spy, READ ON!

**Kyoko-Sayuri**: Well, happy to hear that it caught your interest. and I will.

**Luiz4200**: Update granted.

**Aria Pedrosa**: lol, girl if you haven't realized I'm cruel yet then you will this chapter. And it's only my **_first_** cliff hanger (hints to future ones, haha I AM evil!) No comment on the spy because if you read the chapter you'll find out who it is. Yup, you were right, Kimiko is coming (and I do think everyone figured that out like you said) I know Jermaines OOC but if I made everyone IC in this story, well, there would be no story (especially since Rai's been kinda OOC almost the whole story lol.)

**co426e**: OMG! you're right! It _**IS**_ someone lol.

**Raimundoroks**: Sorry, seems like a lot of people don't like the idea's of cliff hangers. Okay, so no comment to guess A, can't think of a comment for guess B and another no comment for guess X (random, you went A,B,X? What happened to C-W? lol)

**saturnstargazer**; Wow, thanks! I love hearing things like that (who wouldn't) and now you can know what happens (because I updated... you know... okay, I'll shut up now...)

**xxFireWarriorxx**: Chase said apology excepted... oh, and he wants you to sign this contract. It states you can't come within twenty feet of him lol. (_raises eyebrow_) Have you REALLY given up your violent ways or am I going to hear another threat this review? lol, and get ready because the spy's revealed this chapter!

**FalseDivinity**: Okay, it's official, this will go on until YOU give up. Fine, I can build up a little suspense, so can you! You had me jumping up and down waiting for a new chapter to come out. And your evil plots rocked! You. Are. Better. Not. Me. Agreed? (yes) good!

**tennisgurl13**: Lol, that's okay, and you really think she's the spy?? (_grins evilly_) READ THIS CHAPTER!

**Ondori-Naramaki**: okay, long review (_takes a deep breath_) Thanks! I try. You're welcome Ondo (see I did it TWICE now lol) lol, I'm glad you made your 'sister' review 'anonymously' (not hinting to _anything_: note sarcasm jk.) As for your guesses; no comment (except to the Dojo one. I'm really curious to why you thought that? I'm not saying if you're wrong or right, it just seemed like no one would guess that) lol, anyway, you'll find out who it is in this chapter!

**miniku**: MY 200TH REVIEWERS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YEY! THANK YOU!!

**A/N:** Okay, it's officially official, everyone HATES cliff hangers. Well too bad because their might be a few more! (haha I am EVIL!)

On a side note... I GOT 200 REVIEWS! I'm seriously freaking out!

So, I've kept you all long enough, read to find out what you've all eagerly awaited. Let's just say this chapter is a BIG SHOCKER!

**Disclaimer:** I now am the proud owner of a shiny bike and bike lock! But not Xiaolin Showdown... ah, guess I'll have to keep dreaming.

_**READ ON AND BE SHOCKED!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I crawled tiredly into bed, determined to get a few minutes of rest. I knew that soon someone would go around yelling at everyone to get up, but I hadn't got a wink of sleep all night and I was still sore from yesterday. I had barely closed my eyes when I heard the bark for everyone to get up.

Sighing, I stood up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. A yawn escaped my lips and I knew that I was going to fall asleep sooner or later. Clay looked just as tired as I did so together both of us trudged to the kitchen looking like zombies. I poked Clay in the side a few times before he turned to me, looking very annoyed.

"What?" He asked in an irked voice.

"I need to talk to you later. It's really important. I know who spilled about the plan." I whispered. Almost immediately he looked more awake and alert. Nodding ever so slightly, he went to go get some food, leaving me at the table alone with my thoughts.

I wish it wasn't him. I really wish that that person wasn't the spy. But I saw him and I knew it was. I wonder why he would do something like that? What would he gain? Sure, a small reward from Chase, maybe less work and more food, but in the end he was still a slave.

He still wouldn't be free.

So why did he have to ruin my chances of escape? WHY! I hate that person for doing this! Couldn't he just let it be! I've worked too long and hard for everything just to be thrown down the drain.

Doesn't he understand what will happen if I don't escape?

No, of course not. Because I never told him, I've never told anyone but Clay and that was just last night.

He never knew what he was risking by telling.

My head banged on the table, shocking me from my thoughts. I must have drifted off for a moment there. Just proves how tired I really am. Clay came back to our table holding two plates of food, dropping one of them in front of me, then taking a seat across the table.

He just stared at me for a few minutes as I pushed the food on my plate round and round in circles. I couldn't eat anything now even if I wanted to. I tried to shove a few pieces in my mouth, chewing them slowly, but my stomach disagreed and I wasn't able to take another bite.

"Are you sure you know who it is?" Clay asked finally, breaking the awkward silence. I nodded solemnly.

"I wish it wasn't true, but someone betrayed us and I saw them. I can't tell you here," I glanced around, "too many people, and Fung should be there when I tell you. Jermaine too." I whispered. Clay nodded, standing up and taking the last bite of his food.

"I have to go. Chores." He said simply. Then, thinking twice, added, "Be careful Rai. Chase is capable of many things, especially cruelty. Don't let him turn you into a heartless person. You ain't a killer. Don't let him make you into one."

"I won't Clay. I don't ever plan on becoming that person." He stood silent, looking all the more so serious.

"Promise me." He said in a solemn voice.

"Wha--" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Promise me you will never become what Chase is trying to make you." Something in his eyes made me realize he really cared for what happened to me. He felt like brother to me, and this only made me feel like that more.

"Okay, I promise." I complied. "I won't become that person."

"Good." Was all he said before walking away without another word. I sat there, blinking, trying to figure out what had just happened.

It seems like I made another promise. One of the few promises I will try to never break. The first one had been that I would return to Kimiko. The second was that I would never lose hope. This was the third. I won't become a killer, I won't murder someone.

That's not just a promise I'm making to Clay, it's a promise to myself.

I got up from the table and headed towards the training room. The room I had been trapped in for the last week. Where Chase was trying to mold me into what he wanted. I won't let him though.

But as I opened the doors to the training room, I could sense something was wrong. I couldn't exactly place my finger on it, but something was very off. Chase stood in the middle of the room, smirking his usual smirk, and I couldn't stop the shivers from crawling down my back.

Yes, something was very wrong.

I walked to the center of the room, standing in front of Chase stiff and listless. If I didn't show weakness, I wasn't beaten. If I didn't show fear, I wasn't hopeless.

As long as I stayed indifferent, I was in control of myself.

Chase circled around me slowly, tsk-ing as he walked. I kept a straight face, refusing to acknowledge him. "Raimundo, do you really think you could keep a secret from me? I know everything that happens in my castle. How long did you think you could get away with your little charade?" He kept circling, but I had grown even stiffer then before.

Chase knew.

Chase knew and now he was going to get me to try and admit it. But I wouldn't, couldn't.

"Let me know when you are going to start making sense." I said in a steady voice. Chase just grinned.

"Oh I'm making perfect sense. But perhaps this will be a good lesson for you. Show you what happens to traitors." He snapped his fingers and two guards came in, dragging Fung behind them. My eyes grew wide and I had to work hard to stifle my gasp.

They had captured Fung…

And if they knew Fung was in on it, would they know Clay was as well?

I caught Fung's eye and saw him motion slightly with his head towards his hand. He made a fist, then released it, holding up his middle finger.

It was our signal in case something happened. Admit nothing. I had to pretend I didn't know anything. I gave him a small nod, signaling that I understood. I wouldn't defy his request.

"So, do you know who this man is?" Chase asked, now standing next to me, watching me carefully.

"No." I said evenly, but I was happy that he had finally stopped circling me.

"Well, then allow me to inform you. This is a man who has attempted to plan an escape with some other slaves. Do you know what happens to men like that?" I didn't answer, I don't think Chase expected me to.

He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath hitting my skin. "They die." Chase snapped his finger and one of the two guards withdrew his sword.

Time seemed to move slowly.

The guards arm wielding the sword moving downward slowly.

Fung staring at me with his deep blue eyes, not looking afraid in the slightest.

A silent 'no' forming on my lips.

The scream building inside me that was never released.

The sound of the sword striking flesh…

The 'thump' as the body hit the ground.

I wanted to turn my head away and not look at the gruesome sight before me, but I couldn't. All I could do was look ahead in shock, my mind not fully comprehending what happened.

He was dead. Fung, the man I had looked up to for the last week, who had offered me a chance of escape and freedom, was dead.

And I had watched him die.

This was all the spy's fault. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, make him come back to live, put him through a torture that will leave him on their knees begging and then kill him again.

And I'm going to avenge Fung's death. I don't know how yet, but I will. I'm am going to avenge Fung and every other man or women that has been killed by Chase's hand. One of these days…

"You understand now what happens to traitors." I didn't even listen to Chase, just took a few steps forward, dropping to my knees in front of Fung's body. I carefully closed his eyelids, covering his now lifeless blue eyes, and muttered a short prayer for him as my mother used to do. She always used to tell me it was respectful for the person's eyes to be closed.

I thought Fung deserved that respect.

There would be no chance of escape now. Fung had been a huge part of the plan and there was not enough time to find someone we trust enough to replace him. All that work ruined and a life gone. I felt a tear break free from my eye and roll down my cheek.

Chase walked towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder and jerking me upright. I didn't look at him, but kept my eyes down at Fung.

"I will make you a deal Raimundo. Abandon any ideas of escape that you have formed. If you train under me willingly and stop all the resistance, I will grant you your freedom the day after the ball. Agreed?" Chase offered. I thought it over.

If I did what he wanted, I would be able to see Kimiko again, not to mention I would be free. I had promised that I would see her again.

But that would mean I would have to kill the king. Could I really do that?

…Yes…. I could…If it meant I could return to Kimiko. This was the only way now.

I nodded my head slowly. "My freedom for training under you willingly. I agree." Chase looked pleased and I felt sick to my stomach. The words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Had I really just agreed to become a murderer? After I promised Clay I wouldn't? But he would have to understand, I needed to see Kimiko, I needed to be with her. Fung was gone and our escape plan ruined. This was the only was I would ever be set free.

"Well, that is all for today. Go back to the servants quarters and get some rest. Tomorrow I am going to show you how to use a dagger." I heard Chase's voice, but didn't really absorb anything he said. I was still in shock.

One of the two guards picked up Fung's bloody body and dragged it from the room. I could only watch, praying in my head that Clay had not been found out as well.

"Y-yes Master." I said, slowly walking towards the door. My eyes were glued on the spot where Fung's body had been just seconds ago. There was blood on the ground and I flinched as I walked by it.

After everything I had done to try and avoid this fate, it seemed destiny had different plans for me all along.

If killing the king would be the only way to save myself and see Kimiko, then that's what would have to be done.

I've felt alone and abandoned many times in my life, but never like this. Now, I felt desolate, lifeless. There was no hope anymore. It was gone. It died along with Fung. It was like ever light in the world had been distinguished and the only way to rekindle them was to do what Chase said.

I told Master Tohomiko I would never lose hope, but keeping that promise was harder now then ever.

No… I wasn't losing hope, I was simply using a different path to get to it. I was already breaking one promise, I wasn't going to break another.

I just had to keep reminding myself that I was going to see Kimiko soon. That would be my hope.

I entered the servants quarters feeling all around horrible. The thoughts in my mind were all jumbled and disordered and I thought I wouldn't be able to focus on a single thing. That is, until I saw him.

Sitting there, looking all smug and comfortable, was the spy. How dare he?! How DARE HE! This was all his fault!

I'm going to kill him.

I raced up to the boy, a feral snarl on my face. Grabbing him by the neck , I shoved him against the wall. He looked shocked and afraid.

"Rai, w-what are y-ou do--"

"Shut up." I hissed. "Do you know what you've caused? Do you know WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" His eyes, though it seemed impossible, grew even wider with fear.

"I don't know what--"

"Shut up!" I growled again. "You don't get it do you! We worked so hard, SO HARD, and then you had to ruin it all. Why did you have to tell Chase? WHY, darn it, did you have to RUIN EVERYTHING!" Tears were streaming down the young boy's face.

"I'm sorry!' He cried out, sobbing deeply. I watched him for a few minutes, then dropped him to the ground. He brought his legs up to his chest, sobbing quietly into his knees.

"Why Eli? I thought you liked me? You've come to every single one of the lessons, heck, you were even the one who got up and recited the alphabet. Why did you have to go and tell Chase?" I asked in a considerably quieter voice.

His body was shaking and he was still crying. "I didn't w-want you t-to go. Y-you were th-the only one w-who was ever nice to m-me. I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean t-to get y-you in t-trouble." He whimpered. He was rubbing the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, looking all more so like the seven-year-old boy he was.

I took a step back, not knowing what to do. I was so sure I wanted to kill him before, a life for a life. He had caused Fung's death now I was going to cause his.

But now that I saw that he was just a scared little kid, I couldn't do it.

This was _Eli_ I was thinking of killing. That over eager little kid whom looked so happy because he had been able to recite the alphabet. That small boy who bit his lip in concentration as he tried to write out a new letter. The cute child I came to love and took upon myself to protect and help.

I couldn't kill him.

I sighed, reaching down to place a hand on Eli's shoulder. "I'm sorry Eli for screaming at you. I know you didn't mean to. It's just… that was going to save my life, and now I don't know how I'm going to save it."

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "I'm s-sorry Rai. I'm s-so s-sorry." He was hiccuping in between words, probably due to all the crying that I had caused.

"I know Eli, I know." Sighing again, I stood up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Curse me and my inability to stay mad at people. I really wanted to be mad at him, really, but I just couldn't. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was going to happen.

I wish it were someone else, because if it was anyone else I might be able to kill them. But this was a poor defenseless seven-year-old kid. I wasn't about to go around killing little kids. I wasn't a murderer yet.

I just wish that he hadn't told Chase. It would have made my life a whole lot easier. But he did, so, as usual, my life is hard and rough. My chance of escape was now gone.

Yet I'll take what I'm given and right now I've been given a chance at freedom. I guess I'll just have to take it even if it means I have to kill someone…

After I dried Eli's eyes and sent him off to do his chores, I sat on my bed and buried my head in my hands.

My life was a roller coaster and I officially hated it. It seems that whenever anything good happens to me and I start to get my hopes up, something bad comes and destroys what little happiness I've gained. Did the universe just hate me? Better question; WHY did the universe hate me, because it was clearly obvious that it did.

What had I done that I'm getting all this punishment for? Why was I cursed never to have a moment of joy… why me out of everyone in the world?

I could only ask the same question over and over without ever gaining an answer.

Maybe one day I'll find out why me, but for today I would just have to accept the fact that I didn't know.

Sometimes I ask myself other questions, but that was the one that always haunted me. And was it only me or did other people have to go through this horror to? I wouldn't curse this life on my worst enemy… okay, well maybe Chase, but no one else.

Because my life was just a continuous curse, one that would never leave me, no matter how long I waited.

I was cursed and it was sadly obvious that I was going to stay cursed.

I was breaking my promises, I was becoming a murderer, and I was losing hope.

But… even with this curse, at the very end of the tunnel of darkness, I still saw a small light. It was growing dimmer every day, but it as still there.

There was still a small glimmer of hope.

I wasn't about to let it go.

Not just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa... Who saw THAT coming!? Not me that's for sure. I had NOT planned on killing Fung off. Oh well, what happens happens. That's the way it rolls...**

**Nobody guessed the spy. Some people got really close though. Anyway, if you don't remember Eli then go back to Chapter 18. He was that cute little seven year old boy who stood up and said the alphabet (aww, why'd I have to make it him! he's so cute!) Don't hate me...**

**I request a twenty minute head start to run from the mob of angry reviewers. Please?**

**Anyway, ONE REVIEW TO CONTINUE! Yup, that's it, and guess what! IT'S FREE TO REVIEW! (_not including the twenty million dollars you all have to give me because of tax lol jk... it's only ten million lol_)**

**Well, I'll see ya'll next chapter! Review please! I only need one to continue! Bye...**

(_You have reached dragon of spirits end of chapter. Dragon of spirits is currently unavailable due to the fact she is running away from a mob of angry reviewers. Please leave a review after the beep... **BEEP)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A****/N**: I apologize for the lateness. I had my cousins wedding and was stuck in a car for thirteen hours with my annoying siblings. the wedding was great though! Also, I had to escape the angry mob of reviewers! They keep chasing me (looks around nervously) I've managed to escape for now (hears footsteps) OH NO! THEY'RE BACK!! (runs away only to be chased by mob) AHHH!

So, review replies! (_skip to next A/N or locate your name like always!_)

**Aria Pedrosa**: ... yes, it's kinda sad you're dancing over that fact. and lol, I hadn't even realized the finger thing when i wrote it, I think i'll have to change it now... Ah, but is he really breaking his promise?? THAT has yet to be revealed... And yes, Rai does believe Chase because he's kind of desperate right now. You would also be in his position so don't blame poor Rai! Yeah, I LOVE long reviews because it tells me more about what the person thinks of my story, even if most of it is ranting! And give mee my ten million dollars!! (You were the first reply so hope it was easier to find!)

**co426e**: Yup, pretty screwy, and just wait, it'll get even more so. And thanks!

**Dominosowner**: you and me both!

**wicca in training**: _OMI WILL BE HERE SOON!_ Patience is a virtue ya know! Oh, and thanks for the pie!!

**windXSchick**: (wipes away sweat) Phew, good to know you weren't in the angry mob. And why'd I kill him? Well, it had to be done. Sorry. And don't worry, EVERYTHING will work out exactly as planned... (yet that still gives away no spoilers because you don't know what's planned! man, I'm one evil chick!)

**Inu Rose Chan**: Yup, shocked everyone else to. lol, and thanks.

**thering66**: Nope, Clay's not that kinda person. The seven-year-old boy thing was a twist even I didn't anticipate though.

**Raimundoroks**: glad to know!

**nolapeep**: okie-dokie!

**Ondori-Naramaki**: At least you were close though! AHH! Don't kill me wih the pitchfork and torch! (cowards under a rock) lol, I didn't know I had the guts to do it either! (seriously!) No, Rai learning to use a dagger is a good thing (covers mouth) Oh no! Small spoiler! Oh well, I SHALL REVEAL NOTHING ELSE! and you catch on quick girl! I actually state that in this chapter. Alrighty Ondo (three times baby!) thanks for making your 'anonymous' sister review! even though she did groan because you wrote that! lol!

**Luiz4200**: think of it like this. He's desperate! And update granted!

**flowercutegirl**: thanks! And Fung never did nothing to me, I just needed someone to kill off and he was sitting there basically asking for it. lol, that's definitely a first to be heard! well, no, Omi is not the king sorry, but good guess!

**fantasticly-anonymous**: THANK YOU! Finally someone who will not chase me with a pitchfork because of Fung! (gives virtual hug!) And evil rocks girl! Thanks again and i will be! (by the way, when you get your pitchfork back from the cleaners can I borrow it? I need something to defend myself against all these angry reviewers!_ runs away from angry mob "back! back I tell you! BACK!"_ Now I must continue running! AHH! Save me!)

**miniku**: (_waves hand in front of face_) did you wake up yet?

**A/N**: ON WITH THE CHAPTER FOR I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE! (continues to run from mob) SAVE ME!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my plot (and soon, hopefully, a pitchfork to defend myself from the mob with)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I opened my eyes slowly, only to squeeze them shut once again due to a pounding headache. I must have drifted off to sleep without even realizing it. The room was dark, which meant it was nighttime already. Wow, had I actually slept that long? Looking to my left, I saw Clay sleeping in his bed and a bunch of young children sleeping around my bed on the ground. Guess I missed teaching the lesson tonight…

Stifling a yawn, I tiptoed out of bed, going through my usual routine of randomly picking three kids to give my bed to. Once that was complete, I headed towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

For the first time since the Tohomiko's, I looked into a mirror that hung on the wall. I tend to try and avoid them at all costs, but I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering towards the silvery glass.

I remember when I looked into the mirror at the Tohomkos, I had seen a boy I didn't even recognize. He was alien to me then, as he is now. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

My eyes seem to hold a permanent haunted look, and my skin had turned to a sickly white. My hair was limp and dull, and my face was thin.

Was this who I had become? This boy in the mirror? That wasn't me…

I wasn't me…

Stuff suddenly started to make a whole lot more sense.

I mean, how could I ever think of killing anyone? After I had promised Clay! What's wrong with me!? I actually thought about killing the king, and not only the king, but also a seven-year-old boy.

I want my freedom, but not even my freedom is worth an innocent life.

And at that moment it was like everything just clicked. I _wasn't_ that boy in the mirror. That was who I had been. But no longer. Now, now I was myself again. I had said yes to training with Chase in a brief moment of weakness. He had me thinking there was no hope left, that I was alone and this was the only way.

But there is hope. There is _always_ hope. And I would never be alone.

…Wait… I had agreed to… train with Chase…. To train…. and only… that… Oh my….

I never said I would kill anyone. Chase had said he would grant my freedom the day after the ball if I trained willingly with him.

I wouldn't have to kill anyone…

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. I wouldn't break any of my promises. I wouldn't become a murderer. It seemed like Chase's own plan was now going to backfire on him.

I could have laughed I was so happy. All this time I've been worrying about nothing! I wish Clay were awake so I could tell him, or Jermaine, or Fung…

Oh… right… Fung wasn't alive anymore.

Surprisingly, I wasn't angry anymore about this, only sad. Before, every time I thought about what had happened, I felt anger and hate towards the person who caused his death, but now I just felt sad that Fung was no longer around. And I didn't even feel so sad because I realized that wherever Fung was, he was in a better place then here.

Maybe I've finally realized that death doesn't necessarily mean endings, but new beginnings. Someone had told me that at my mother's funeral. They said that a death just means a new life. When one life goes, a new one comes.

I'm not going to be sad about Fung anymore. He's better off now, and though I will never forget the kindness he showed me, I will not mourn him anymore.

He would have wanted that.

It's a new beginning. For Fung and for me. I've done some stupid things, made some stupid choices, but I'm done being someone else's puppet. I want the control. I want to be my own puppet master. Chase will not control me!

Not any more.

I looked into the mirror again and saw that something had changed in my eyes. Like they were shinning a little bit more, that the dull green had become a drop brighter. I looked more alive now.

They say eyes are windows into you soul and if that's true from now one my eyes are going to scream my message loud and clear:

I'm never going to give up.

I'm never going to surrender.

I'm never going to be destroyed.

I'm never going to let someone control me.

I'm never going to fade away.

And I'm never going to lose hope.

Nobody may have seen that before, but they will now. Everyone will know that I, Raimundo, haven't given up. That I would take a stand for not only myself, but for them as well.

I realized something else. When I had looked in the mirror after I beat up Colin and scared Alex, I had seen a monster clawing to come out, to be released and have control. That monster was my fear, my anger, my hate, all combined trying to consume me.

But now, that monster was gone.

Because I wasn't that person anymore.

Chase had told me once I had great power. And that I just had to use it.

For once he was right.

I had the power, I had the will, and I would use it. Just not the way he wanted me to. He wanted me to destroy, to kill. But I was going to create, to bring life.

And I wasn't going to aim small, I was going to free everyone. No one deserved to live the life of a slave. Nobody should be forced to serve another person simply for the fact that they aren't rich.

Everyone deserves a chance to live. Not just to survive, but to really live life and enjoy it.

I don't know how yet, but I was going to save everyone. Maybe it will take years and decades, maybe it won't be finished in my lifetime and others will have to continue for me, but I would do it.

I would free everyone. Even if it cost me my own life.

I took a deep breath, splashing some cold water on my face. It felt nice against my warm skin, but it was mostly symbolic for me.

I was washing away who I acted as, and I was become who I truly was.

I was me…

And I was done pretending.

I walked out of the bathroom, my head held higher, my body straighter. I felt better then I had in a long time. I felt like I was actually working towards something now, that my life would actually have some meaning now.

It was still nighttime, with at least another hour to go, so now would be an excellent time to sneak around and get some tools. I needed at least parchment and quills, along with some ink, to use for the lessons. And I could probably sneak some food from the kitchen if I was quiet.

I exited the servants quarters silently, shutting the door behind me. Creeping through the hallways had become second nature to me now due to all the times Clay and I snuck out for a meeting. I entered one of the abandoned studies and grabbed as much ink, parchment, and quills as I could find.

Running back to the servants quarters I dropped them off under my bed, growing stiff and tense when one of the kids yawned and woke up sleepily. They looked towards me and I put a finger to my lip signaling silence, then whispered, "Go back to sleep."

The child nodded, only semiconscious, and placed his head upon the bed, falling back into a fitful sleep quickly. I sighed in relief and snuck out of the room again.

This time I came to an extra guest room. There were a few blankets and pillows, much better quality then any of the ones we were given, and I also brought them back to the servants quarters. Luckily this time no one woke up.

Feeling venturous and daring, I headed towards the kitchen, using a small pin of Tanya's to unlock the door. Hearing the soft _'click'_, I pushed the door open, entering somewhere that I was really not supposed to be.

I started with the cabinets. If there was food that could be saved and not rot it would surely be here. Unfortunately, there was nothing there but some flour, sugar, and grains. But on the table there was a bowl of fresh fruit, which I eagerly snatched up.

_'Click'_. I froze. Someone had just closed the door.

I turned around slowly, basically paralyzed with fear, only to come face to face with a smug looking Chase. If I weren't so scared I would have punched him.

"I'm surprised at you Raimundo. Stealing? Hmm, maybe you are learning something from me after all."

I snarled at him. "Well, you stole this to start with, it's only fair I steal it back. And I'm not taking it for self gain like you do."

"No matter what you call it, it is still stealing. You managed to avoid all my guards very well." I didn't answer, so Chase kept talking, "That's why I chose you. Swift, cunning, silent. Almost all the skills needed to be a perfect assassin." A low growl escaped from my throat.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see." There was a brief silence as I tried to think of what to say.

"How did you know I was here?" I finally asked, genuinely curious.

He let out a soft chuckle. "I know everything that happens in my house." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Not everything."

"Oh? You think I don't know about you teaching all those little children how to write and read. That you've been stealing parchment and quills for quite a while now. That you have been joining secret meetings to plan an escape."

Okay, maybe he did know everything…

"Fine, so if you think you know it all why don't you have me killed like you had Fung? I had as much a part in the escape as he did!" I yelled angrily. It only angered me more to see he did not react the way I wished.

"Because you, Raimundo, are special. You don't know it yet, but you are more special then any regular slave here. I could have easily killed off your friend Clay or Jermaine instead of Fung, but he was a warning. Do not betray me."

I couldn't come up with anything to say. "I'm not going to let you win." I whispered.

He turned around to face the door, opening it easily enough. "But you see Raimundo, I already have." Then he was gone and I was left alone in the kitchen.

He might say he knows everything, and he might say he has already won, but he hasn't.

He may have won the battle tonight.

But the war has just begun.

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry for the shortness but...drum roll: bum bum bum bum...**

**YES! Rai's not angsting anymore! I actually do plan on keeping it this way for a while. I got sick of making him so miserable all the time. I figured that since he had such a horrible last chapter, I'll give him a good one now.**

**For those of you ho haven't guessed it, mirrors do things to Rai, they help him realize things. Keep that in mind because I plan on having one more mirror scene before the end.**

**And speaking of the end, it should be coming in about... well, I'm not exactly sure. It could be a good ten chapters, or just two more, depending on if I do in fact put in the twist I was planning to put in. But fear not, the best is yet to come (seriously!)**

**So, as tradition states, ONE REVIEW! Yup, just one! That's all I ask for people. ONE ONE ONE! (no, not 101, just 1!) Got it memorized? Good, now review!**

(_gasp_) THE MOB IS BACK! BUT THEY SHOULD BE GONE NOW! I MADE RAI HAPPY...NO, PLEASE, MERCY! (_runs far away_) REVIEW (_fades out due to fact authoress is now far away_)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: I'm just skipping to the review replies (_if you reviewed locate your name, if not skip to the next A/N_)

**Dominosowner**: thanks! i did decide to do the twist (i think...) so you'll find out in a few chapters! COOKIE! THANK YOU!

**wicca in training**: (gives puppy dog eyes) but pie is good... Anyway, Omi should be coming in about three to four chapters. I'm still fixing a few glitches in the plot that evolve around him and his big head, but he shall be coming!

**raimundoroks**: (blushes) aw, thanks! It's actually not since I have read more popular ones, but it's nice to hear anyway! And thanks for trying to save me! Phew, it's a good thing we managed to get away from that angry mob eh? I think I'll go faint from exhaustion now (faints then wakes up) OH NO! HOW DO THEY KEEP FINDING ME! (runs for life from mob again)

**Aria Pedrosa**: Okaaaayyy... long review... where to start... yeah, I'm also happy rai's not emo anymore. You're right , I kinda got tired of torturing him all the time (let's see how long _that_ lasts lol) Um, i think you should go to bed now... no seriously... really, go now and read the chapter later... actually, read it now lol and get a coffee! Coffee rocks! (no seriously, get some sleep girl! lol)

**co426e**: Technically it was a very important filler that is crucial to the plot line (does that mean it's NOT a filler?) And the wedding itself was only about an hour, then there was a reception, and since we had to drive through six states to get to the place, we stayed for two extra days.

**dragonridersrock**: haha, thanks B! Yeah, i was sad that I made el the spy, but it fit right? And COOL! I'M SOCRATICAL! (sticks tongue out) Why did you join the angry mob! WHY I ASK YOU! WHHHHYYYY! and yey! My stories better then most books! (except _THE_ book, which I read! haha!) Thanks for reviewing (gives hug)

**tennisgurl13**: I know, poor Fung, and poor Eli! But at least Rai got happy last chapter! And yeah, that sentance kinda just popped into my mind and I had to write it down somewhere.

**Ondori-Naramaki**: I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT! (angsty means fear technically, but everyone uses it as depression. weird) Wow, I'm impressed. You DO catch on quick (but let's see if you can figure out the twist to come...)And Thanks for the review Ondo (FOUR TIMES! ha! And thank you for not gutting me like a fish (turns green) Oh, and I get why you said dojo now, but wouldn't Chase eat him first? That's just what I thought... oh, ew...)

**Luiz4200**: Sorry, but kimiko won't be coming for a few more chapters. About three I think...

**xxFireWarriorxx**: lol, forgiven. I know how life can be. Yey! you didn't threaten to kill Chase! Just strangle him... lol, and yeah, I felt bad making eli the spy, but it had to be done. At least Rai was able to control himself and not hurt the poor kid. And YEY! Rai's happy now! glad you like the story!

**A/N**: Cool, done with the replies. Just thought you'd all like to know that this story has beaten every other story I ever wrote. In reviews, alerts, and favorites! COOKIES TO EVERYONE! (hugs) Thank you all so much! And to think I wasn't even going to post this...

**Dedication**: Yup, you read write, not disclaimer, dedication. This chapter is dedicated to my very bestest friend in the whole world who talked over my plot with me and helped me in some hard spots! THANK YOU B! YOU ROCK! (of course, you know that already!) YOU GET A GIANT FCM! (inside joke ya'll! lol)

**DISCLAIMER**: see this one really is the disclaimer. so HA!... Haha!... Haha_HA_!...what were we talkin' about...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I made it back to the servants quarters undetected by any guard, due to either my stealth or Chase telling them not to stop me. I'm still not positive of which, but one thing was for sure, there was no time left for sleep. Didn't matter, I wasn't tired anyway. I felt more alive then I had in a long time.

"G'Morning Clay." I said brightly, flashing him a smile.

"…'Morning Rai. Is everything a'right?" He asked, confused by my cheerful mood. I don't know why but everyone always seems so confused when I get happy? Strange, right?… Oh, wait…

"Actually, for once, everything's just fine Clay." I replied, heading towards the kitchen. He followed, baffled and bewildered, wondering what brought about the sudden change in my attitude.

"So… why so happy all of a sudden?" I rapidly realized why he was as perplexed as he was. It wasn't the fact that I was happy, it was that I was happy after such a devastating thing happened. Fung had just died yesterday after all…

"Let's just say I had some time to think things over. If figured some stuff out that's help me realize that even though I'm stuck here, I'm not hopeless. And that I'm not alone." I explained, smiling again at Clay. He smiled back this time.

"Well, I don't have a clue what you must have come up with in that head of yours, but I sure am glad ya did." He draped an arm over my shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "Now let's go get us some breakfast. I'm starving." We walked off towards the kitchen, chatting happily. It was like last time when my mood had change. My good mood was contagious. I smiled at everyone who passed, some looking startled, some smiling back.

I needed their support. I was going to save them all and I would end up needing all the help I could get. And the only way I would ever earn these peoples trust would be if I was nice to them.

In approximately three weeks I would be free. Three weeks, that's it. Then I can save them all. Then I can keep my promise to Kimiko. Just three weeks.

For the first of the three weeks, I was committed to getting close to people and coming on good terms with everyone. Though I still had a big trust problem with Jermaine, we worked it out and now stood together, forming a new escape plan, one with me as an outside asset.

I could no longer look Eli in the eye without thinking of what he had done, but I didn't push him away. He stuck to me like Tanya and the two of them never ever left my side except when I was called to Chase. After with the little incident with Eli, and how I had just let him go in the end, they both held a very high respect towards me, not to mention the other countless slaves that had heard of my deeds.

Now, instead of just sneaking food for the small group of children, I was helping out hundreds of slaves every day. They came to me for advice, help, anything. When there was a starving man or women that came to me, begging for food I always snuck into the kitchen and stole as much as I could for them.

Hey, Chase was the one teaching me these skills, it only seems fair that I should test them by sneaking around the palace and taking what I could of his. At least Chase knew I was learning something every time a cabinet of his went empty.

And it wasn't only food. Bandages, quills, paper, bedding. Basically anything I could get my hands on and take without anyone realizing. My 'writing' group had grown three times the size it had started out as and I had to get help from some other people to teach all of them. It wasn't only kids anymore. Adults that had been slaves since birth also could not write and they wanted to learn.

So I taught.

And I helped.

I was bringing these people the hope they had lost, slowly but surely, and showing them that we were not alone. That we had to watch each other's back and help one another.

I was showing them there was still hope and they only needed to reach out to find it.

The second week was a lot more brutal then the week before. Chase decided to bring my training to a whole new level. The obstacle courses got harder, the lessons got harder, and most of all, the punishment got harder. Chase no longer hesitated to rebuke me for even the slightest of mistakes. I was forced to do things over and over until I could execute them perfectly. My skills with a dagger became impeccable and my reflexes were faster then ever.

I was also sorer then I had ever been in my life. And that's saying something for all that I've been through.

Somehow, once again, though it was the middle of the night and I had been forcibly removed from my bed, I ended up in the training room with Chase again. A dagger rested at my hip and I stood ready as Chase watched. Even though I had been asleep just minutes ago, now I was wide awake and alert; knowing a single slip up would mean much pain in my future.

"Begin." He said. I immediately jumped to action. My hand flew to my side and I whipped out my dagger, ready to attack. One of Chase's guards came out of nowhere towards me, his sword held high, and I quickly side stepped him and used my elbow to knock him unconscious.

Another guard took the first's place a few seconds later, this one opting to go with a different method. He held the sword low, ready to raise it once he got close enough to me and slice me from the bottom up. I was prepared for that move.

Using my dagger, I pierced the man in the arm, causing him to yell out in pain and lose his balance. In the brief moments of advantage that I had gained, I used the tip of the blade to cut a large gash in the mans thigh, causing him to collapse. Then I smashed to blunt side of the dagger into the back of his head and he went unconscious like the other guard before him.

I hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Good." Said Chase, stepping towards me but nimbly avoiding the bloody body. "You may be able to one day take on a toddler and win. Assuming you're lucky that is." I snarled at him.

"I beat these two idiots didn't I?"

"Yes, but that's exactly what they are. Idiots. You would stand no chance against the kings royal guards. They would have you dead before you can blink." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not fighting a war here; I'm just sneaking into the king's room. It's going to be a quiet job. I'm almost positive I won't even run into any royal guards."

"Almost. Isn't. Good. Enough. Now do it again." I sighed, cleaning the blade of my dagger on the pants of an unconscious guard.

"Yes master." I said through gritted teeth before sheathing the dagger and getting in a ready position.

"Begin." I pulled out my dagger again in seconds, not pausing to think, instead going on pure instinct. I had no mercy on the next guard. A quick slash against his arm and a strong kick to his ribs and the man was down. The next poor fool was no better. He aimed a punch to my head, but I ducked quickly and slammed the hilt of my blade against his forehead. He went down as fast as the other men had.

Many fights late, Chase decided to call it quits. I had beaten a lot of his guards already and I knew he did not wish for me to harm any more. He would need them soon enough.

"Enough!" Chase yelled, once I defeated his twentieth guard. "You have done well today Raimundo. Maybe well enough to actually kill the king." I took his horrible praise in silence. "For the next week there shall be no more training but for a short workout to keep your skills proficient. Besides for that, I want you to rest and prepare yourself. In exactly a week from today is the ball. That is when you shall strike."

I growled softly, having failed to contain my anger. "I won't kill him you know. All this training is pointless. I'm not going to become a murderer."

He smirked that all so annoying smirk and gave me the same answer he has been giving me for the last three week, "We'll see." I growled louder.

"No, I don't think we will." I replied, a little more malice and hostility showing in my voice.

His smirk faltered, a small victory on my behalf that I enjoyed immensely. "Raimundo, many a men has fallen for those he holds dear. All were men stronger then you. We shall find out what your heart will tell you what to do when the time comes."

"My heart will tell me not to let an innocent soul die! Especially not if it leads to you being king! I will not condemn all those people to your tyranny. You will _not_ control me anymore!" I yelled.

I felt a sharp pain course throughout my body, emitted from the thin circle of metal around my neck. Darn collar, how I hate it! The shock didn't stop like it usually did after a few seconds, but continued, the pain growing with every second.

A minute later I was moaning from how much I hurt. Two minutes and I was already screaming. I had never felt it being held for so long and the anguish was so horrible.

The first thing I'm going to do when I free is make sure to get this stupid thing off.

After three minutes of agony and pain, Chase finally stopped the collar from shocking me. I was left on my knees, panting and gasping for breath. "Do not dare talk back to me Raimundo. I am your master and you are nothing but a slave. My word is your will, your life. Do not think you are anything more then the dirt of the ground." I gritted my teeth, biting my lip to stop me from answering back.

Not today, not tomorrow, but soon. Soon I'll be free and Chase will get what he deserves for putting me and every other slave like me through this torture.

"You may return to the servants quarters. Tomorrow you will report here as usual." He said. I nodded and turned slowly around to leave, my body screaming from the pain I was in.

"Ahem." He coughed. I turned around again, this time facing Chase with a frown upon my face. I knew what he wanted.

Stiffly I said, "Thank you master." He nodded, showing that he had gotten what he wanted, and I left the room as fast as I could.

I hate Chase, I mean true honest-to-god hate him, but I could not deny that the skills he was teaching me would be very helpful. Before, I would clumsily make my ways through the halls, barely concealed from sight. Now, my footsteps were always silent, as if I was walking on wind, and I could blend in with the shadows so none would see me. My reflexes were faster now, and I would be able to dodge anything anyone ever threw at me.

I love that I now possessed all these skills. I hate the reason why I had received them.

I made it back to the servant quarters to find everyone still asleep. Made sense. Dawn was not for another few hours and nobody in his or her right mind would be awake at such a late hour.

Well, except Chase, but he doesn't count because he isn't exactly in his right mind.

I let out a soft yawn, falling to the ground out of pure exhaustion. Though there were still not enough beds, many of the slaves sleeping on the ground had soft blankets beneath them and above them. But, though I was the one to steal all of this, I never took for myself. They needed it more then I did anyway.

Clay _had_ managed to convince me to keep a pillow and blanket for myself though, which I was now extremely grateful for. I was so exhausted that I felt like I could sleep forever and never awaken. I was already tired enough without Chase waking me up in the middle of the night for training.

Somehow I was busy every day now. Either by training, teaching, or sneaking, something occupied my time. It was like I could never find a moment for myself. I know that sounds selfish, but don't I deserve a short moment to be selfish after everything I've done for these people.

Sadly, I couldn't get a moment for myself ever. These people needed me, depended upon me, too much for me to chose selfishness. It was as if I had unanimously been voted leader and no one remembered to tell me.

There was only one week left.

One week to figure everything out.

I hope I was able to do it in such a short time.

If not…

I don't want to think about it yet.

I woke up at dawn to a loud ringing in my ears. "GET UP YA LAZY SLUG!" I moaned and rolled over to my side. An idea suddenly popped into my mind.

'Go'way." I mumbled, taking the pillow and stuffing it over my head as to shut out the sound. The person nudged me in the side with his boot. He, I assumed it was a boy from his low voice, kept doing that until I removed the pillow and glared at them angrily.

"Do'ya mind?!" I said angrily, annoyed at being awakened in such a manner. He looked down at me with contempt. It was one of Chase guards, and I smirked inwardly realizing it was one of the guards I had beaten up last night.

"Prince Chase wants you in the training room. Now." He said, nudging me, though I suppose it was more of a kick, in the side once again. I groaned and sat up, stretching out my stiff muscles.

"Give me a minute." I mumbled, staggering up drunkenly. I felt light headed and dizzy from lack of sleep, but still managed to make it up onto my feet.

"A'right. Les'go." I was too tired to be up right now. I stumbled down the halls after the guard, faint and groggy. I tripped a few times and the guard waited patiently for me to stand up.

He raised an eyebrow as I tripped again, for the seventh time, and asked, "What's wrong with you this morning? Last night you were like an unstoppable machine. Now, well, if I didn't know better I would think you had too much to drink."

I swayed on my feet slightly, my body pushed against as wall as I tried to keep steady. "S'rry, too ti'ed. Body stiff. Painfa' he'dache…" I explained as much as I could. Which wasn't very much seeing as I couldn't even put together a coherent sentence.

"Oh." I could hear the pity in the guard's voice and almost smiled inwardly. My plan was working. "Maybe you should sit down…"

"No." I said, stumbling forward a few steps. "I's 'kay. Re'lly. Jus' need a mom'nt to g't my mind w'rking." I stumbled forward again, but this time tripped and fell upon my face. He rushed over to help me stand.

"Okay, something is really wrong with you. Prince Chase will kill me if I bring you to him broken." I almost growled, but stopped myself. "I took first aid as one of my classes as a guard. Let's find out what's wrong with you, eh?"

I let him examine me, remembering to sway once in a while to make my act look real. "Hmm, no fever, but bloodshot eyes. Some of your cuts are infected. Maybe you have food poisoning?" He mused to himself. "It's possible with the disgusting gruel they serve you."

I pretended to pass out and he caught me before I hit the ground. I cracked open one of my eyes, grinning inwardly. Time for the grand finale.

"Dad? Dad. Is tha' you?" I slurred my words together, but not enough that he wouldn't understand. "Dad. Mum's g'ne and died. Died I tel'ya. Fa'give me Dad. I c'n see a l'ght Dad, I swear I c'n. I's bright…"

"Oh great!" The guard mumbled, "he's hallucinating. Chase will have my head for sure. Better get him some good food and water pronto!" He lifted me up in his arms and started to carry me towards the kitchen. I almost grinned at my good luck.

He set me down gently in a chair making sure that I would not fall over and hit the ground. While his back was turned, I slowly stood up, careful to not make a single sound, and tiptoed out of the room. By the time the guard turned back around, I was gone and he got such a shock that I actually felt bad for the poor guy. I hid behind he door for a moment, watching confusion spread over the guard's face.

Ha! That's what he gets for waking me up this morning! I was so sick of him doing it every morning, and now this was my little bit of revenge. Boy did it taste sweet.

The guard, still confused, stumbled out of the room and headed towards the training room. I knew that he would tell Chase that I disappeared and a million guards would be looking for me in moments, but I couldn't resist the idea of getting back at this guy. Not only this guy, but ultimately Chase.

I kinda felt bad since the guard did actually seemed a little concerned for me, but he was probably just saving his own head. He didn't really care about me… I should probably find somewhere to go hide now.

Or… I could… no… but…

I smirked, a new idea already forming in my mind.

I had told Chase I was done letting him control me, and I had meant it.

Now I knew how to prove it to him…

I headed towards an abandoned bedroom that I had discovered last week. I stashed some supplies in it in case we ran out or Chase took the stuff away. I mean, the servants quarter is not the best place to hide things. Too many people snooping around. But before I made it there, I bumped into Clay.

"Rai? I thought you're supposed to be with Chase…" He stated more then asked.

"I am," I replied nervously, "I kinda snuck away." Clay sighed.

"Come on, I know somewhere you can hide." He said, pulling me by the arm in the opposite direction. I pulled my arm free and walked beside him, moving quickly.

"Here, get in." He shoved me into a small room, empty except for a small table in the middle. I wasn't sure where we were, since I had never been in this part of he castle before.

I looked around the room curiously. "Why here?" Clay gave me a small grin.

"Put your hand under the pillow, there's somethin' I want to give you." He said, I raised and eyebrow but did as he said.

I reached under the pillow, pulling out what he was talking about. Then gasped in surprise.

In my hand I gripped a gleaming silver dagger. Beautiful and exquisite in ever sense of the words. The hilt was encrusted with small gems and the blade itself had an inscription of it.

'_While I breathe, I hope._' It was engraved in black upon the silver and every time I would look at it, I felt a small surge of hope and power go through me. The words were so short, yet they meant so much.

I looked from Clay, to the dagger, and back to Clay. "You can't seriously be giving this to me!" I exclaimed. He nodded happily.

"It was my pa's. I've kept it hidden in here so Chase wouldn't take it away, but it's doing me no good just sitting there. So I want you to have it. You'll make much better use of it then I will." I gaped at him for a few minutes.

He was giving it to me so I could escape. I understood that now. "I- I can't take this Clay. It's yours." I tried to push it into his hands, but he refused to let me.

"No Rai, it's yours now. You've done so much for these people, it's time someone did something for you."

All plans of revenge against Chase flew from my mind as I gazed down at the silver wonder that rested in my hands. It was so beautiful, so majestic, that I didn't want to ever let it go.

I gripped it tightly in my hand and turned my head to look at Chase. "I'll use it well." I said. He nodded.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. Now, I have chores, and you have a million guards looking for ya. Best of luck." Clay started to leave, but I quickly called out to him.

"Wait, Clay!" he turned to face me, "thanks. For everything." I said with a smile. He smiled back and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I gazed down at the dagger one last time before sheathing it on my belt. It would stay there safely. Then I left the room as Clay did, ready to face anything.

Because just like the dagger said; as I breathe, I hope.

And until I die, I will not give up.

And I will never lose hope.

Because I _promised_ to never lose hope…

And I never break my promises.

* * *

**A/N:** (giggles and says in a sing-song voice) I know something you don't. ha ha-ha ha ha! Pay close attention to the last line and someone might catch on. _Might_. (hint, it will be connected to the twist that's coming)

Hmm... I'm not so happy 'bout how this chapter turned out. Oh well, that's life...

Anyway, please review, I only need **_one_** review to continue, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! I like reviews and constructive criticism. So please click the purple button below! Thanks!

_Please Note: Countdown to Chase's Ball: One Week_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **hehe, hi everyone... um, I really don't have an excuse for the lateness, just that my job is sucking up a lot of my time. Sorry. n to review replies! (_locate your name below or go to the next A/N_)

Dominosowner: Oops, guess the suspense is going to have to kill ya a little longer. Glad you love it though!

Inu Rose Chan: or so you think (grins evily) Glad you liked it!

co426e: (giggles) Nope (oops! spoiler, oh well...)

wicca in training: Yey! Pie! I love thee pie! Uh... I got nothing. My mind has been drained fresh outta torture ideas... need sleep... but thanks for the pies! I like blueberry pie and cherry pie and chocolate pie (starts to rant until angry mob chases her) AHH! How do these people keep finding me!

dragonridersrock: COOL! It's socratical!And thanks for all the mini FCMs! Execpt that they have taken over the world with the bunnies!! AHHH! SAVE US MEESE FROM TH FCMS! (i wonder what people must be thinking when they read this lol) can't wait for Wednesday!! (and thanks for reviewing!)

windXSchick: Glad you like it. And who say's he doesn't?? (oh, second spoiler I've given away...)

FalseDivinity: nice to see you again then. And dude? 'yada yada yada?' come on, I've so won this argument.

hihihi333: thanks, always love to hear that you like it!

Raimundoroks: lol, did you ever escape the mob? And how dare you abandon your grandma to an angry mob while you run! (lol, I can't stop laughing right now) THE MOB WILL BE BACK most likely at the end of this chapter. I'd get a running start if I were you that's what I'm doing (AHH! HOW DO THEY KEEP FINDING ME!! GET AWAY FOM ME YA STINKIN MOB!) bye! (runs away)

Ondori-Naramaki: lol, glad to know your life is great. and don't worry, no one caught on the the twist, since I did have a hint last chapter, but it was morea read herring then a real hint (hehe, don't kill me people) Oh phew, happy to hear that you don't know how to gut a fish (shivers disgustedly) that's still sounds gross. and yeah, Chase would eat Dojo (it's what he does.) Enjoy the chapter Ondo (Five times! I should get an award or something lol)

Allendra: Thanks! Always love to hear from new people who find my story. I basically live off reviews so I'm really glad you like it!

Luiz4200: Uh... kinda. For the time being. He was hiding from Chase when the last chapter ended, but he didn't escape the palace (nor will he for a while. I did promise ya'll a ball)

**kimikorules01**: Um... I'm trying to figure out what to say. Yes, more excitement is soon to come (next chapter) and I kinda had to make Eli the spy (he was so cute that no one suspected him!) Hope you're headaches better.

Aria Pedrosa: lol, ya gotta love sleep away camp. I miss it. I went last year but couldn't go back this year. Oh, and I plan on still torturing Rai! It's what i do best! But don't worry, I don't plan on much, if any, more angst in the future. And I don't know if I can delay the story for you, but most likely it will be delayed anyway since i'm starting school soon and I have a job. So no worries!

garnettfox: (bows dramatically) thank you! That's what I aim for.

SadieYuki: thanks! and yes, Omi will come in soon. If you've guessed who he'll come in as, good for you! Seems like no one else can. glad you liked the chapter!

**A/N**: Err... so you guys are basically all going to kill me when you hear that this is another filler chapter... I'm going to go hide under a rock now (Runs away before angry mob can get her)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and any characters I created. Now excuse me as I RUN FOR MY LIFE!!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

I lay on the floor that night, everyone surrounding me already asleep, and thought of my words from before. I told myself I would never lose hope since I _promised_ to never lose hope, but… I had broken promises before…

And no matter how much I tried, lying to myself wouldn't change that fact.

I didn't want to lose hope, and if I promised myself that I wouldn't, I felt better knowing I had a reason to keep faith. Yet every time I think of my words, my life, I can't help but feel that something is wrong in the way I am trying to achieve what I want.

Yes, I don't want to lose hope, but making promises won't help.

Because promises can be broken… have been broken.

I sighed and rolled over to my side, wincing in pain. Chase had dished out one heck of a punishment when I was finally found. I would be better in time for the ball, he made sure of that, but I was going to be mighty sore this week. I should be saving my strength, not foolishly getting it beaten away. I'm going to need it all in the week to come.

I clutched the dagger Clay had given me in my hand tightly, repeating the words over and over in my mind. While I breathe, I hope. Maybe… maybe that alone was enough reason to continue hoping. I was still alive. I was still here. I didn't need promises to convince myself to carry on. Just being alive was convincing enough

Somehow, I closed my eyes for a moment and managed to drift of into a troubled sleep. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a world a pure white, a gentle wind blowing my hair out of my eyes.

"Hello young one." A voice said from behind me. I twirled around on my heels, ready to face who I thought was Chase, only to come face to face with a lady!

She was not young, nor was she old. Her eyes told a story of experience and pain, while her smile showed life and love. Wrinkles creased her forehead proving she had been in troubled times, and yet she still seemed so at peace.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. That last person I had met in a dream had been Chase, and while he seethed evil, this lady seemed to be the exact opposite. If I didn't know better, I would say she was glowing with goodness.

Although she, like Chase, did not answer my question, she did not make any movements to make me think she meant harm. She merely stared at me, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I go by many names. Dreamcatcher, Spiritfinder, Woman of the Lost. None are my true name, but you may call me Faith." She finally replied. I found it somewhat ironic that that was the name she had chose for her self, but said nothing.

"Why are you here? The last human to invade my mind wished to enslave me. Do you wish to do the same?" I asked wearily. Better safe then sorry.

She chuckled softly. "No Raimundo, I do not wish to enslave you, I am here to simply help. By god you need it." She took a few steps towards me but I quickly backed up in fear.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but most people don't offer random strangers help." I said, still backing up.

"I am sorry that you do not trust me. How may I prove to you that I simply wish to help?" She questioned.

I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes. "You can't." For some reason, this place, this world, made me feel different. More powerful. It was strange, but not disliked. I haven't felt this… alive since before my mom died.

The lady sighed and brushed some silver hair out of her eyes. She came closer, but this time I did not retreat. Finally, when she was basically on top of me and staring into my eyes, did she say something.

"You have had much hardship in your life." Faith touched my cheek softly and I immediately felt a calm sensation sweep throughout my body. "I cannot do much for you, but I can ease your pain a little and give you some advice for the future" Her hand still rested on my cheek and the calm feeling was still spread within me. I figured that as long as she touched me, I could keep feeling this serenity.

"I have all answers. I may not be able to tell you them, but ask and I will answer what I may." She offered. I asked the first thing that came to mind,

"Where are we?" She chuckled.

"A place where only you and I can exist." She answered cryptically. I wanted to push for an answer, but I could tell she would say no more. Though still under her influence of calmness, I thought of a question that had been on my mind for a while that troubled me greatly.

"Why me? Why did Chase chose me?" I asked. She sighed.

"That is difficult to explain. I cannot tell you much, but you are a very special boy Raimundo. There are many people in this world that would pay millions for you if they knew your true identity. Chase has more reasons then that to chose you, but that is the simplest one."

"My true identity? What do you mean? What's my true identity?" I questioned. She sighed again, running her long fingers through her silvery hair.

"That is something you will have to discover for yourself." Disappointed by this answer, I thought of another question.

"Will I ever be… free? Free from slavery? Free to live my own life?"

She smiled. "The future is never clear-cut Raimundo. You have many choices you may or may not make and those choices will influence the future, changing it from what could have been. It is a confusing thing that many wise men have spent their lives trying to understand only to come up with no real answer. Time is beyond the comprehension of human. I can not tell you if you will ever be free," I cast my eyes downward in sadness, greatly upset by this answer.

"But," She continued, "I can say that if you trust in yourself and never lose hope, there will always be a chance for freedom." I smiled, my frown disappearing in an instant.

"Thank you." I said. She removed her hand, and though she was no longer touching me, the calm feeling lingered.

"Raimundo, you are a special boy. I see many paths for you to take in life, all of which will lead to different futures. You will have the chance to be the greatest of good, or the most sinister of evil, depending on your decisions. The question is what decisions will you make? Luck Raimundo, you will need it for the future."

And with that, she disappeared. Not like Chase had, where he simply vanished, but slowly, as if the wind were blowing her away. Then, when she was just a shimmer of light, I heard her whisper. "A parting gift." And then did she really vanish.

A parting gift? What did she mean? There was nothing here…

Giving up on trying to figure out what Faith had meant, I walked aimlessly around in the white world, trying to understand the cryptic answers she had given me. She was confusing, that much was sure, and I still could not conceive how she made me feel so calm just by touching me. I wished that I had thought to ask what decisions would lead down the path of evil ad which good, but she probably would not have told me anyway.

Unlike the last times I had been in this world, I didn't immediately wake up or faint. It was strange, actually being here yet feeling so out of body. I felt like the old me. No aches from old wounds, no scars covering my body, no grief over those dead.

It was like here, in this place, everything was all right.

I didn't want to leave.

There was someone in the distance. They were too far away to see clearly, but close enough to know that they're there. It was a woman. Middle aged I think, with brown hair…

Tears form in my eyes. Now I understood. This was Faith's parting gift.

"Hello my sweet angel. How have you been? You've grown so much." I felt the tears spill down my cheek as the women embraced me.

"_Mom_…" I whispered, barely able to get the word out, "Mom, I've missed you so much." I started to sob, burying my face in her chest, and she calmly stroked my hair allowing me to cry.

"My sweet angel. I'm sorry I had to leave, but you've been so strong. I'm so proud of you." She continued to stroke my hair and I never wanted her to stop.

'Everything went so wrong after you left… dad… and then Master… now Chase." I hiccuped due to my crying. "And nobody was there for me. I felt so alone."

"I know. I know Rai-rai. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. No one should have to go through what you have." She cupped my face in her hands and looked at me with her bright lively emerald eyes. "But you've taken a curse, and made it a gift. You've helped so many people by showing them the light and showing them that there is still hope."

"I don't want to kill the king mom. I'm afraid to kill someone. I already basically killed you." I choked out. She looked at me sternly.

"Never say that! You didn't cause my death Raimundo. It was not your fault." I sighed, burying my face in her chest once more. She smelled exactly as I remembered. Like a new spring day, fresh and flowery.

"I don't want you to go again mom." I murmured, "I want to stay here, with you. I want to be happy." A saw a soft sparkle in her eye that she often got when she was about to talk me into something.

"Rai, I'd love for you to stay here with me. But you're needed, out there. All those people are counting on you. They all look up to you for hope. Will you just abandon them? Will you abandon Tanya, and Clay, and Kimiko?" I lifted my head to look at her surprised.

"You know about Kimiko?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. It's a mother's job to know. And I approve. But will you just let her go?" I sighed, knowing my mother was right.

"No, but I don't want to lose you again." She smiled at me kindly, embracing my tightly.

"You never lost me my sweet angel. I am always with you. Right here." She hovered her hand right over my heart.

"I love you Raimundo."

"I love you mom." I replied, and then she slowly brought one single finger down to touch my heart, and she was gone.

And I was back in Chase's palace.

* * *

**A/N:** I REGRET NOTHING! escpecially not making this filler chapter since I like how it came out! Now I'm running away. OH NO! THE MOB HAS RETURNED! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHHHHH!

(_Due to the author currently being preoccupied, this session shall be continues by Raimundo. Thank you_)

**Rai: **Dude... how'd I get here (_hear's a shout from author "Just say what we practiced!... NOT THE FACE"_) Um... okay, Dragon of spirit says PLEASE REVIEW! she only needs one tiny review to continue. And if you don't mind, in your reviews can you mention that you no longer want to see me tortured, or hurt, or ("_THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!_") Err... i got to go. ("_YOU COME BACK HERE RAIMUNDO! YOU'RE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE ONCE I GET YOU!_")

(_Due to Raimundo bailing on the author, this session shall be continues by... Bob_)

**Author**: Who's Bob? I'll just finish this up. PLEASE JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! I ONLY NEED ONE REVIEW! THANKS! (continues to run)

_Please Note: Countdown to Chase's ball: Six Days_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'M BACK!! And with a new chapter of A SLAVE TO YOU! W00T! Why the long wait you ask? Well, close your eyes and I shall reveal all secrets... good, just like that, keep 'em closed! (_inches away slowly and runs only to be chased by angry reviewers._) SORRY!

Review reply time!_ (Skip if ya didn't review to the next A/N_)

**Dominosowner**: Aw, don't cry (hands tissue) this chapter will make you feel all better.

**Allendra**: Thank you. Was it really darker? Wow, I actually thought it was one of the lightest chapters. Boy was I wrong. Enjoy this new chapter!

**FalseDivinity**: I updated! So now you have to! WE HAD A DEAL! And NU-UH! You. Are. So. The. Better. AUTHOR! Ask anyone hear. Ask me! YOU ARE BETTER! This argument is over because I am _SO_ right! You're better. Accept the inevitable.

**SadieYuki**:Thanks! I'm also normally one of those people who hate fillers, but I needed to buy myself some time as I figured out what my next move would be. I'm glad you liked it!

**dragonridersrock**: Thank you! (bows sramatically) and actually, no, faith is my own character that came from the depth of my crazy mind. But you know all about my crazy mind don't you lol. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO AGREE WITH FALSEDIVINITY! YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE! And I call you my friend! I sniff in your general direction (lol, I wonder what people think when they read this...)

**rougeplum**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**RaimudoRoks**: Lol, thank you so much for getting rid of that horrible mob! My hero... OMG! HOW DO THEY KEEP COMING BACK! DIE YOU EVIL MOB!! GET AWAY FROM US! (seems like you'll have to think of a new way to eliminate these guys. They just don't want to leave us alone! AHHH! NOT THE FACE! SAVE MEEEEE!!)

**garnettfox**: Aw, thanks! I love hearing that I was really able to get the emotions through.

**co426e**: lol, pain? You meant action _of course_... don't worry, there will be more pain... I mean action, to come lol.

**Luiz4200**: Glad you liked it. And I don't want to spoil anything, but maybe he will, maybe he won't...

**Ravn MTM**: Wow, I feel honored. Though I do hope you went to sleep once you finished reading! Two forty in the morning! I super glad you liked it if you stayed up so late reading it then!

**Ondori-Naramaki**: Ah, Ondo. How I love you long long _long_ reviews. I'm glad you liked the filler! It was unplanned, but kinda worked it's way into the story. Strange how that seems to happen. YEY! I get a trophy! It's going to up on my shelf! It's six times now! And Rai isn't allowed to ask me to stop torturing him! It's WAY too much fun! Oh and you didn't really have to worry about making your review obscenely long since it technically was... oh... never mind, forget wha I just said. It was the perfect length! I hope you enjoy this chapter (NOT A FILLER! YEY!)

**alexander r**: First of all, THANK YOU! as much as I love reviews that say this story is good, I absolutely adore reviews that tell me how I can make it better! Secondly, yey, I kinda realized that I'm rushing it a little... okay a lot... and that's one thing I'll have to fix as I revise this story. Thanks for pointing that out. Very helpful. And I hpoe you enjoyed the story even with that mistake.

**Aria Pedrosa**: Hmm, I wonder when you'll get a chance to read this. I'm sorry I made a filler. (well, not really, but I'm sorry that you were annoyed. Yey, I know camp can be annoying, but just think. Out doors, fresh air, millions of mosquitoes eating you alive... I ain't helping here, am I.) The good news is, once you get back from camp, you'll have this AMAZING NOT FILLER CHAPTER to read! And I don't torture Rai in this chapter... much... lo, enjoy camp and this chapter!

**A/N:** PHEW! So many reviews! I'm in heaven! I love them all so much! AND NOW, THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITNG FOR...

(Drum rolls)

ON WITH THE STORY!... after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I wish. But maybe it's a good thing I don't. If I did all the characters would be in major pain right now and I would have a revolt on my hands... I still want it!

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It's official, my life is confusing. I mean, in what normal persons life does the person become a slave after being abused by his father, hates his master but serves the man anyway, gets sold, falls in love with his new mistress, gets sold again, learns to be an assassin, and meets his dead mother again?

That's just _not_ normal.

There are so many things I would love to change in my life, and I would most certainly jump at the chance to make some things right that I had previously messed, but I realize now that my past is what's made me who I am today. I mean, of course, I wish that my mother wouldn't have died, or that my father didn't become abusive, and I wish even more so that I was never sold as a slave.

But, if I had never been sold, I would have never met Kimiko.

And I don't think I could live my life not knowing Kimiko.

Being a slave has also made me realize some things. Our land if far too deprived of hope. Our economy was built on fear and power, not kindness and love. People think that since they have money or nobility, they can do whatever they want. But just because someone has the power to do something, doesn't mean that they should.

After all, there are many paths that you can take in life, all of which will lead to a different future.

I've been doing a lot of thinking about all this and I've decided that once I'm free, I'm going to do something to really help these people. I'm going to try and free them. I'm going to try and help them rebuild their lives.

I won't let them live like this any longer. Once I'm free, I _will_ do something.

I'm the only one who can after all, since I'm the only one who cares.

I know I told myself that I was going to do this already, but now, there'll be no turning back. These people need more then promises and empty hope. They need their lives back.

And I wanted to be the one to give it back to them…

But that meant I would have to survive this hell until I was free.

There was exactly three days until the ball and many of the guests had started to arrive. All the spare rooms, many of which I used to steal pillows and blankets from, were quickly occupied with nobles from all over the land. Apparently no one wanted to be late for this party.

Not that hard to guess why though. Chase was prince after all. And all these people just wanted to get on his good side. To them, it's all about the power.

I think I've seen enough snobby spoiled rich brats to last me a lifetime and then some. Not to mention that there are still many more to come. And somebody has to be there to take the Higher-ups bags and luggage. And that someone just happened to be me.

So now, not only are my arms stiff and my muscles aching, but I also have been yelled at so many times by all these people that have probably never worked a day in their lives. If I weren't forced to do all this work correctly, I would most likely burn all their precious luggage and dance on the ashes…. Ah, what happy thoughts…. Wow, I sound very morbid….

The point is I absolutely hate all of them right now. Selfish conceited snobs. I hope they all have a horrible time.

Well, at least I can rest now. After hours of work, we, being any of the slaves on duty, were dismissed and allowed to return to the servant quarters. I was lying in my bed, since no one else was sleeping yet, trying to mentally will the aching and headaches away.

"Hard day?" Clay asked. I groaned as a reply.

"_Very_ hard day. I just want to sleep for a million years and never wake up again. That would be nice." I said, trying to make my pillow softer without actually touching it with my hands. Eventually I stopped though, comprehending that hitting my head against the pillow was only making it more uncomfortable and giving me a bigger headache.

"Well, just think, in four days time you'll be free." Clay said trying to cheer me up. I had explained my whole deal to Clay, along with the loophole I had discovered, and he seemed to agree with me that this was the best plan of action.

"Yeah," I said, perking up, "and Kimiko is coming! You'll finally get to meet her." Kimiko hadn't arrived yet, but she should be here in the next few days. I couldn't wait to see her again. Kimiko, my dear Kimiko. I could tell her how much I missed her…

"You sure do talk a lot about the little missy. You positive that she's not like all the rest?' Clay asked. I feigned looking hurt, understanding why Clay was paranoid.

"No way. Kimiko is different. She's kind and sweet and beautiful-"

"Woah, no need to get all offensive. I believe ya. In fact, I've met a few Higher-ups that can qualify as humane. Why, about three years ago, at another one of Chase's balls, there was this short kid named Omi. Naïve as a baby. Walked right up to me and started to speak to me like I was one of the guest." Clay chuckled.

"When I tried to explain to him that I was a slave, he raised an eyebrow and asked if that made a difference. Then he wanted to know if he was not allowed to talk to me. Started trying to apologize and all. When I told him he could talk to me all he wanted, he seemed genuinely happy. He's a strange kid that Omi, but you'd like meeting him." Clay finished off. I shrugged and continued to stare at my pillow, hoping that it might magically become softer.

No such luck.

Eventually, I did manage to fall asleep. But it was one of those sleeps where you sleep but don't actually feel like your slept… wow, I'm confusing even myself now.

Clay woke me up in the morning. I felt thoroughly exhausted, but so exited. One of the maids had given me a tip off that the Tohomikos where arriving today. Kimiko was coming today…

"Rai, we have to get going. Master Young wants us all in the main hallway." Clay said, dropping a bowl of breakfast in my lap. We were all kinda rushed to be the first to get there, since the one who arrived last, well, let's just say they had to take care of what all the horses left over.

"Be ready in a second." I yelled back, slipping on a pair of shoes and scooping some of the questionable goop into my mouth. I was about to go with Clay when someone tapped my on the shoulder.

"Master Young wishes to see you in his private training room." A small boy told me. I sighed, giving an apologizing look towards Clay.

"I gotta-"

"Say no more. Go. The guest and their luggage will still be here later." Clay said. I smiled at him before heading down a different hallway that I was now very familiar with. Dumb Chase. Dumb ball… Dumb everything.

I pushed open two large wooden doors that lead to a huge training room, complete with sparing mats and weaponry along the walls.

"You called for me master." I said emotionless. Give him no satisfaction. My number one rule right now. And by revealing no emotions, no fear, I got the pleasure of knowing it annoyed him.

"Yes, you are here to train for an hour. I would send for you later in the day, but I have business to attend to. So we will have our session now." Chase motioned forward another servant who handed me a dagger and a pair of black clothes. I looked at the clothing, then at Chase.

"What are these?" I asked, holding them in front of me, trying to understand why he was giving me clean clothes.

"You will wear them on the night that you kill my brother. They have been made to fit you specifically. The shoes are specially made to soften your footsteps and the black will help you blend into the shadows like I taught you.

I looked at the clothes with disgust. A murderers clothes. Made for an assassin, not for me. I didn't want to put them on my body, but I knew Chase wanted me to try them on. So I stripped off my ragged tunic and shirt, along with my well-worn pants, and slipped into the new garbs.

They felt so perfect on me. The cloth seemed cut exactly for my figure and the material was amazing. Stretchy and soft, yet easy to move in. I tried on the pair of shoes, which fit perfectly as well. They were the softest shoes I ever felt, but sturdy.

I hated that I liked it.

"It seems it fits." Chase said simply. I merely nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I shouldn't like this. It's wrong, it's _so_ wrong… but it feels so right… how is that possible?

"Are you ready to begin?" Chase asked. I looked at him in shock. He was actually asking me if I was ready? What was up?

"Yes master." I said, holding the dagger ready in my hand. Chase signaled the first man forward. He to was dressed in black, but armor overlapped his garbs. I smirked unconsciously, knowing that there would be no battle here. This man was heavy and slow on his feet. Though he might have been stronger, I had speed and agility on my side.

The guard, since I assumed it was one of Chase's guards, came barging forward, letting out a battle cry. I swiftly sidestepped his first attack and doubled back to plunge the dagger in his thigh. The guard seemed surprise and let his surprise show too clearly, for I was able to disarm him during his brief moments of confusion.

I pulled out my dagger, then used the mans own dagger and pointed it at his throat. "Done." I said simply. The guard looked angry that a fourteen-year-old boy had bested him, but Chase looked pleased.

Which upset me since I didn't want Chase to look pleased.

I just had to remember I'm doing this for Kimiko. All of this training and horrible talk of murder, I'm doing it for her.

"Good Raimundo, good. Your reaction time is growing quicker, as are your reflexes. But you tend to leave your left side open to much and favor your right." Chase rebuked. As if to prove this to me, he shot forward, and before I could react, struck me on my left hip and sent me crashing into a wall.

"If you fail to defend all your sides, you will die by a guards hand. Or my brothers." Chase said. I gritted my teeth and stood up slowly.

"Of course master. I won't let it happen again."

"We'll see." He replied before signaling another guard. I could tell this was going to be a long morning.

I was right.

Three hours later, Chase released me from the room and told me to rest for a few minutes and change before reporting to the main hallway to help bring in all the Higher-ups luggage. I did as told, only since I think I was too weak to protest.

But every bad thing has a silver lining.

As I stood outside, waiting for the guest to arrive, a carriage pulled in which I recognized at once. A huge grin grew on my face as the small man and his daughter stepped daintily out of the carriage.

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko looked up at me and I saw a smile spread over her face. "Rai? RAI! It's you!" She yelled, running up the steps as fast as she could. I opened my arms to embrace her, but instead she jumped into them and kissed me on the lips.

I was in heaven.

"Rai, I missed you so much, and I was so worried you would-" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips gently.

"I know Kimiko. But I'm going to be free soon. And then everything will be okay." She looked up at me surprised.

"But how-"

"Shh." I whispered, placing a finger over her lips. "Now's not the place nor time. Meet me later and I'll explain everything." She nodded and climbed out of my arms, but still holding onto my hand.

"I really missed you Rai." She said quietly. I kissed her as a respond, then slowly pulled my hand from her own and walked down the steps.

"Raimundo! It's good to see you my boy. How are you holding up?" He asked, though considerably quieter then Kimiko's greeting. He did have an image to uphold and I didn't condemn him for whispers.

"I've survived Master Tohomiko. It's hard… but I'm okay." He nodded as if accepting this fact.

"Have you remembered what I told you?" I nodded. "Good boy. I'm sure it helped you out. Now, you have a job to do, and I have a host to thank." He said. I smiled as he shook my hand and continued down the steps towards the luggage carriage.

For once, I didn't mind carrying a Higher-up's luggage up all those steps.

I wasn't able to see Kimiko until much later that night. Chase had held a dinner for all the guest that arrived, and I had chores to do that evening. It was already late in the night before we could once again see one another. Surprisingly, it was Kimiko who made the first move.

She stepped into the Slave Quarters, looking plenty unsure of herself. I didn't blame her. She was in a room were basically everyone despised her.

"Um…" She started to turn, but I ran forward and took her hand, pulling her back into the room. She looked relive that I had come to her.

"It's okay Kimi, no one here's going to hurt you. We don't bite." I joked. "They all know who you are. I told them. They won't tell anyone you were here. Not even Chase" I smiled at her, glad she had come. I don't know if those words comforted her at all, but she seemed to relax so they must have.

"Come on, there are some people I want you to meet." I said, pulling her forward. She followed, unsure of herself, but trusting of me. Two young kids, one boy and one girl, walked up to me and stood on either side, clinging my legs. I tried shaking them off, but unfortunately, they held strong.

"Kimiko, this is Eli and Tanya. Tanya, Eli, this is Kimiko. I was telling you about her." I said, introducing them all. Eli seemed somewhat shy, but Tanya stepped towards Kimiko and smiled brightly.

"Hello Kimiko? Remember me? You gave me a cookie!" She said happily. Kimiko laughed.

"Of course I remember you Tanya. And it seems you're speech has improved greatly. Good for you!" I hadn't thought it was possible, but Tanya smiled bigger.

"Raimundo taught us all. He's taught us how to speak and write properly." She said. Kimiko looked at me impressed.

"Rai, a teacher? That's a surprise." I blushed and shooed the two kids away.

"That's enough guys, go get some rest." I told them sternly, and thank god, they listened. Then I blushed again, seeing Kimiko staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize you were a teacher." She said, studying me under her sharp eyes.

"Well, I'm not really, but I just felt so bad for those kids… they needed someone who would show them what they needed to know." I explained. She nodded.

"That was nice of you." She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I melted onto that kiss, but then saw Clay enter the room and pulled away.

"Oh, I really want you to meet this guy. He's been with me the whole time. He's a super nice guy and you'll love him." I half pulled half dragged her towards clay, only to realize he was there with a small yellow bald kid.

"Rai!"

"Clay?"

"Omi!?"

"Kimiko, my good friend!"

"Omi?"

"Clay?!"

"Raimundo!"

"Kimiko?"

"STOP!" I yelled, getting annoyed with everyone saying everyone else's name. "What is going on here? Kimiko, you know Omi?" I asked.

She nodded, but seemed a little miffed. "Yeah. I know Omi. He's the boy who's always talking about how girls have no strength and can't do anything but laundry and look pretty."

"Kimiko, I was not meaning what I said!" Omi defended himself, hidding behind Clay. Clay looked around at all of us, seeing one shivering shorty, one fuming girl, and one very confused boy, then decided to take things into his own hands.

"How 'bout we all start over. I'm Clay." He said, introducing himself, "and this here's Omi, my friend." Omi raised his hand in greeting from behind Clay.

"Hey Omi, I'm Raimundo. And you already know Kimiko. Clay, this was the girl I was telling you so much about." I said. Clay took Kimiko's hand and shook it strongly.

"Nice to meet you little missy." I saw Kimiko smile and knew that she had like Clay. That's good news. Clay had become a best friend to me, almost a brother, and I don't think I could stand it if they hated each other.

We all headed over to Clay and my bed to just talk and stuff, which ended up lasting into well into the night, when Kimiko and Omi had to leave and go sneak back into their rooms.

I lay on the ground, thinking about how everything had happened all at once.

Life seemed to have just gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

A/N: Well, It's midnight and I want to go to sleep. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and... KIMIKO IS BACK BABY!

AND OMI HAS ARRIVED!

Yup... that's all I gotta say. PLEASE REVIEW! I need more then ONE TINY LITTLE REVIEW to continue! JUST ONE!

PLEASE! That is all...

_Please Note: Countdown to Chase's ball: ONE Day!_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** (_A cell phone rings and a reviewer picks it up off the ground_) Hello! so, you guys probably all hate me right now for updating late... hehe, oops. Basically, High School just started and I've been loaded with work, work, stress, and more work. The joys of high school...

Anyway, on to the review replies (_y'all know the drill. Skip to next A/N if ya didn't review or locate your name_)

**FalseDivinity**: The deal we had that if I updated you would update! But you updated so I was happy! Sigh, how long must this continue? Oh yeah, until you get it through your head that YOU ARE BETTER! yeah, believe it! You can't say I have more reviews now since you have a story that has the same amount (according to chapter, I mean) SO HA! Accept it. Relish it. Believe it. YOU'RE BETTER! phew, glad that's over (ha! I won)

**Dominosowner**: Oh yeah, ya gotta love the raikim fluff! I'm glad the chapter made your day, it made mine to read your review! I hope you like this one as well (mopre raikim fluff... oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that...) And you're right, they had better be careful around chase...

**SadieYuki**: lol, I'm glad you liked omi!

**xxFireWarriorxx**: So forgiven! I totally understand why it's getting hard to review (especially now since schools are starting! AH!) And I'm glad you liked the chapter! lol, yeah, it was funnily ironic that Rai used the skills chase taught him to get back at chase! so much fun to write! (hehe, you reviewed THREE times! happy day! So i'm just gonna combined the three answers!) Err, will Faith have a place in the future of this story? Maybe, but not a huge one. She really was just a filler (I'm so evil!) LOL! Machiavelli, I hadn't even thought of him! But that does sound like what Chase was going for. YES! THE WHOLE GANG'S THERE (well, except fung 'cause... yeah...) And Loophole? What loophole would that be? (smiles innocently) lol, I think you're talking about the loophole rai found to get out of killing the king. It repeats it in this chapter so no worries! (lol, LONG review reply! but that's because I was replying to THREE reviews! YEY!)

**Ravn MTM**: lol, don't I know it. Yes, sleep is VERY over rated, but I'm glad you got some anyways. And yup, the whole gangs together!

**windXSchick**: Lol, yup, it's finally almost arrived! sorry for not updating fat (smiles apologetically) But now you can finally find out what happens!

**Raimundoroks**: lol, well, after much deep thought I have com up with an excellent idea! I tossed out a spoiler for the story and the whole mob chased after it! W00T! FREEDOM!... that probably explains why I'm talking through a cell phone right now lol... OMG! i can see them on the horizon! Where did they get horses from and (gulp) rope... RUN!

**dragonridersrock**: TYRANICAL! AWESOME! I must be one of the few people in the world whose story is described as tyranical! SO COOL! (hugs) thanks for making up a word to describe it! And YES! More scelts!! I'm glad you added that disclaimer at the end, now no one can sue me for permanent head trauma lol

**wicca in training**: lol, bet you're happy, I put Omi in. I GET PIE NOW!

**Lanny9000990009**: Woohoo, new reviewer! I'm really glad you liked it and hoe you like this chapter too!

**Allendra**: lol, actually, I went back to re-read the review and I had in fact made the mistake. You did say lighter. But after doing so many review replies, I start to skim them instead of actually read, so my mistake! YES! SOMEONE CAUGHT ON! (hugs) I wanted rai as a hero from the beginning, but I never wanted it to be like, BAM, he's the hero. I wanted him to have t struggle with it (I'm evil!) I'm glad someone got that!

**RCommonASenseI**: lol, it's okay. I totally understand. And Rai, OMI IS NOT TO YOUNG! Lol, or too short! Isn't that right Omi (Omi: You are still going upward!) Sigh... the day Omi learns slang is the day i get hit by a meteorite... lol, here's the update!

**Aria Pedrosa**: Lol, Yup! Whole gangs there. so, originally, I wasn't planning on having Jack in the story. BUT you're review inspired me, so just for you I added Jack in this chapter! Hope you like that. AND YES! OMI HAD ARRIVED! lol, just so you know, banging your head against a pillow is one thing. banging your head against a keyboard... that's a whole 'nother. And yes, I LOVE obscenely long review! They make me all smiley! And i hope your head feels better (don't bang it on anymore keyboards okay?)

**Luiz4200**: Yup, and the chapter is finally updated!

**A/N**: (sighs in relief) WOW! SO MANY REVIEW REPLIES! (faints) I'm the happiest girl in da world! Now, if you would all excuse me, the mob has tracked this cell phone to my current location and they are riding horses and have a lot of rope... gulp... someone save me! (c_ell phone drops and much screaming can be heard._)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own this plot and any of my characters. If anyone tries to steal them I'll sue your pants off.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

This was it.

This would be the day I either do or die.

The day I can gain my freedom, or become a murderer.

This was it.

In all truth, it didn't feel different then any old morning, but I knew deep down in my gut that this was my chance. If I could just make it through this night I would be free. Free…

It's a word I've come so used to saying, but not having. Freedom was so close, I could taste it on my lips. The thought was alluring, and after more then two years, I would finally have it….

Freedom. My freedom.

Nothing could go wrong tonight. Clay was there to help me out, I had discovered a loophole in Chase's plan, and Kimiko was here. I couldn't ask for better circumstances.

I just had to find a way to avoid killing the king tonight. The one small detail of my plan that I've failed to work out yet. I could just avoid Chase, he would surely be kept busy with all the guest to attend to, but I don't think I'm going to get off that easily.

I guess the only thing I can do is keep the king awake the whole night. By morning, I'll be free, Chase's plan will be foiled, and the king will still be breathing.

I really hope that will work.

Since dawn, all the slaves here have been kept busy. Seriously busy. We've cleaned this palace top to bottom, prepared the three different halls for the party, and served any guest that requested help. Not to mention that tonight most of us will be on our feet around the halls, waiting to be called upon for any small thing.

Kimiko and I have tried to meet a couple times, but there are too many people around. I know Kimiko could care less if her reputation was ruined, but for her sake, I'm trying to avoid meeting with her when Chase is watching me. Chase is maniacal, and I don't know what he's do with that information.

Oh, and there was more bad news.

The king had arrived.

It was a huge thing. There were trumpets and four carriages just for him. All the slaves were ready to jump out and bring his luggage and things inside, and most of the nobles had come outside to greet him.

This was the first time I saw the man I was supposed to kill.

He looked so… normal. With a small beard, he had black hair like his brother, but bright emerald eyes instead of the cold golden ones. He looked wise, understanding, everything his brother was not. That's probably why he was king and Chase wasn't.

I felt weird, watching as he helped his wife get out of the carriage. I couldn't understand why Chase would kill the king, his own brother? Was he really that power hungry?

Rhetorical question. It's obvious.

I felt a growing dread as the day wore on. Time seemed to move slowly, and each tick of the clock seemed to take eternity. Tick, tick, tick. It was taunting me, knowing what awaited me that night. Tick, tick, tick.

I wish it would just shut up, stupid clock.

I spent the whole day preparing the ballrooms with countless other slaves, trying to keep my mind off what would happen tonight. There were so many paths that I could take.

But there were only two outcomes.

I kill the king or I don't.

Suddenly, I wanted time to move a lot slower. I wasn't ready for this. There was no way I would ever be ready for this! It was crazy, I was only fourteen! What if… what if I had no choice but to kill him? How would I be able to get out of that situation.

I couldn't kill someone.

I just couldn't.

"Rai." Someone whispered. I turned around to see Kimiko standing behind a door, motioning me forward. I did a quick room check, no Chase in sight, then hurried over to her. She closed the door behind me.

We were in a spare study. There was a big wooden desk and a few chairs, along with a bookshelf pushed in one corner. Kimiko was standing in the center of the room grinning widely. I smiled back.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried."

"About tonight?" I nodded again. Kimiko already knew everything and I think she was afraid of what I might do. I was afraid of what I might do so it seemed perfectly reasonable.

"It'll be okay." She said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "You'll see."

"I know… but… but what if it isn't okay? Kimiko, I can't kill anyone. I'd rather be killed…" I think I had jus come up with a solution to my problem from before. "Kimiko, if it comes down to it, I can't kill the king. And if I don't kill the king, I'll be killed. But it's a punishment I'll have to take-"

"Don't say that! You're not going to die Rai! And you're not going to kill anyone! Promise me that you won't die!" She demanded angrily.

"Kimiko-"

I sighed, then smiled. "Everyone dies eventually Kimiko. Maybe my time is just sooner then everyone else's." Kimiko had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Please promise me Rai. I don't want to lose you. Not again." I couldn't say no, not when she was like this.

"I promise you Kimiko, I will do everything in my power to make sure it never comes down to that." I whispered in her ear. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she was content.

And I had already made up my mine. I had thought that if it came down to it, I would be able to choose myself over the king. I owed this country, this king, nothing! Why should I give my life for his? But now, seeing how Chase treats all these people…

I wouldn't condemn anyone to this life.

If I have to, I would choose the king's life over mine. I'm just one person. He represents millions.

He needed to live more then I.

But I don't have to worry about that. I'll find a way around all this. I'll keep the king up all night. I'll even get myself captured by the king's guards if I have to!

But I won't let anyone die. Not for my own personal gain.

God, when did I become this person? One thing's for sure; I'm not that naïve kid I was two years ago. I feel older, more responsible, now. Did it happen gradually? I don't really remember waking up one morning and feeling different.

But I was never this person before. I just kinda became it. No, I was _made_ it. By the people around me.

When I was with father, I was depressed.

When I was with Master I was hopeless and lost.

When I was with Kimiko I was living anew.

And now that I'm here with Chase, I want to give others life and hope.

Somewhere along the line I must have grown up. I didn't realize it at the time, but I do now. I'm different from before. In either a good way or a bad one. Being here, being a slave, has changed me. I understand pain now, I understand hope, I understand desolation.

I understand love.

I told Kimiko I had to go and we went our respected ways. She to get ready for the ball, I to make the ball ready. It was tonight and everything had to be perfect for Prince Chase.

And now, more then ever, I was sure of one thing.

I wouldn't kill anyone.

But I wouldn't die either.

I _couldn't_ die. It's for Kimiko's sake.

"Rai, I could use some help over here!" Clay called from the other side of the room, perched precariously on the edge of a chair. I ran over to hold him steady as he finished putting up the different decorations.

"Thanks. I thought I was gonna fall for sure." He chuckled, jumping down from atop the chair. The room looked amazing, filled with gold and green colors. Chase spared no expense for this party. The cloth was made of silk, the tables were littered with emerald gems. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the room that reflect the lights, making the water turn rainbow colored.

It looked magical.

If only it wasn't wasted on Chase.

Clay and I continued to move to the next ballroom and see if the slaves there needed any help. It was already late in the evening and everything needed to be done and finished. The two other ballrooms had also been cleared and decorated, so we decided to head to the servants quarters to get changed.

All the slaves had been supplied with this ugly looking uniform that I now despised. They consisted of a gold shirt and pants, along with a green tunic. There were also green boots and a greenish colored hat, but someone would have to kill me before I put that ugly hat on.

In fact, majority of the slaves magically 'misplaced' their hats. Seems I wasn't the only one who thought they were ugly.

In truth, the shirt and pants weren't so bad. They fit, even though they were a bit scratchy. I was mostly happy about the fact that they were clean!

"Come on Rai, we better get going." Clay said. He, unlike me, actually looked okay in what he was wearing. Clay had been fortunate to get a job as a kitchen worker. He was going to bring the meals in and out from the kitchen and deliver them to a table.

Which meant his uniform was different, a.k.a., much less ugly. Lucky Clay, he got to wear a set of black clothes with a silver tunic.

I told Clay I would catch up and waited for him to leave the room. Soon enough, all the other slaves departed as well and I was alone. Walking slowly, I headed over to the opposite wall and ran my fingers over the rough stone wall.

There, the stone with a dent through it. I dug my nails into the edges and pulled until it popped out. I had discovered the loose stone a while ago and figured it would be the perfect hiding place.

Inside the hollow, there lay three things. The first was the dagger Clay had given me. I traced my fingers over the words lovingly, then tucked it into my belt, out of sight. The next thing was a knife Chase had told me to keep. This is placed in the inside of my boot, easy to reach.

The third thing was the assassin outfit. I ran my hand over the soft material, wondering what I was supposed to do with it for the time being. I would need to have it near hand in case Chase was spying on me, but I didn't want anyone else to find it.

Eventually, I decided to hide it in a small study that was situated next to the ballrooms. I locked the door so no one would be able to get it, but since I didn't have a key, I would have to pick the lock to retrieve it.

And now, time for the ball.

The day I've been dreading since I got here.

This was it.

My next three hours were cursed with pompous brats, obnoxious Higher-ups, and spoiled snobs. Ah, the horrendous torture! I felt suffocated in the room, staying close to walls and doorways and trying to avoid human contact. Nothing could make this night better!

Actually, I take that back…

Kimiko was looking around the room, obviously looking for someone. I stepped out of the shadows for a moment and she spotted me and grinned widely. I stood to the side, watching as she edged her way closer. She had been looking for me and I couldn't have been more pleased.

But since when had anything in my life gone right? Let me answer that; never.

A wimpy looking red haired kid cut her off, standing right in front of her with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello Kimiko, fancy seeing you here." He said casually.

Kimiko sighed. "Hello Jack. I thought you were unable to attend Chase's ball this year." I could tell she was forcing a smile upon her face. I felt bad for her, not only did she have to put up with this jerk, but she had to pretend she liked it.

"Yeah, change of plans. After all, I couldn't miss the chance to see you, now could I?" He took her hand and kissed it. Kimiko looked disgusted and pulled her hand away, wiping it discreetly on the back of her dress.

"Err, that's so sweet Jack, but I do have to be going…" She tried to escape but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his clutches.

"So soon? Surely you could stay just for one more moment. Slave boy!" He snapped, looking directly at me. I gritted my teeth before putting on a fake smile and walking forward.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me and the lovely lady a drink would ya?" I wanted to punch this guy in the face. He was one of the reasons slaves hated Higher-ups so much. But instead, I said,

"Of course sir." I hated having to act like this, but I just had to remember that I would be free soon.

I got two drinks, but then thinking twice, headed towards the bathroom and dumped Jack's drink out from its cup. Instead I filled it with toilet water.

Hehe, there are a few advantages to handling other peoples food and drinks.

I returned to the ballroom, smiling genuinely, only to see that Kimiko and Jack were now in an argument. This couldn't get much better!

Oh, I was wrong.

"Jack, you sexist jerk!" She yelled, snatching the cup I held out for her out of my hands. Then she took the flute of Champaign, a smug smile on her face, and dumped the whole thing in top of Jack's head.

He sputtered with embarrassment, watching as Kimiko stormed away. Then he grabbed the glass I was holding out for him and took an angry gulp.

And proceeded to turn a very interesting shade of green.

He gagged and ran from the room, leaving me to try and stifle my laughter.

It had gotten so much better!

I headed in the direction Kimiko had went and found her leaning against a wall, muttering angrily. I told her everything that had happened. She broke out laughing, which caused my own laughter to start. In the end, both of us were on the floor laughing our heads off and receiving some very strange looks from other nobles.

Once our laugher subsided to giggles, we stood up, helping each other stand. The music from the ballroom was wafting into the hallway, filling it with soft music. Everyone else had deserted the hallway and we were alone.

I held out my hand to her, a smile on my face. She giggled and took it, placing her other hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and together we swayed to the music.

Nobody had told us the steps, but it was like we both knew them anyway. Together we spun and circled in an intricate dance neither of us wanted to stop. Her head rested on my chest and I held her as close as I could.

It felt so perfect.

"I still have it." She mumbled softly. I looked down at her, my eyes asking for an explanation. "The promise ring, the one you gave me. I kept it. I haven't even taken it off."

"Really?" She nodded.

"I never doubted you. When you promised that you would come back to me, I knew that you would one day. I love you so much Raimundo." She whispered.

"I love you to Kimiko. More then anything." I replied. She looked up at me with those big crystal eyes.

"If you really love me Rai, then don't die tonight. Please, don't die…" She looked down at the ground as if afraid of my answer. I smiled and took her chin between my thumb and forefinger, lifting her head up to look at her.

"I won't die Kimiko. Not tonight. Trust me." She nodded, though I could see a trace of tears in her eyes.

"I do trust you." I kissed her check lightly, then her lips.

"I wouldn't hurt you Kimiko. You know that, right?" She nodded and laid her head against my chest.

"I want you to be free Rai." She said softly. She didn't look up at me, but I knew that she was sincere.

"Yeah, me too Kimiko." We stood, swaying side to side like that, for a while, until the music stopped. Then I took her hand and started to lead her back to the ballroom.

"Come on, let's go check out how green that jerk Jack turned. I wonder if her realized it was toilet water in his cup?" I mused. Kimiko choked out a laugh and followed me into the ballroom.

I never realized the pair of gold eyes that were watching us the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:** I REFUSE TO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! just review! please, I only need _one_ review to continue! Just one! If I get one, I'll update eventually, If I get more, I'll update faster. But I only need one to continue!

(_by the way, the ball has not ended. In fact, it has just barely begun..._)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** HELLO FANFICTION! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK! (_gets tomatoes thrown at face and ducks_) I guess I deserve that, considering how late this chapter is. I'm really sorry, but school.. is well, school. That and the fact that I'm biting off way more then I can chew. I probably shouldn't have signed up for so much E.C activities...

So review replies! (_Y'all know the drill. locate or skip to next A/N)_

**Lanny9000990009**: lol, guess you are. And glad you liked it. but you want another persons death? Woah, I already have a ton of angry fans on me for killing Fung... I might be able to fit something in though (grins evilly and starts plotting)

**SadieYuki**: Glad you liked it! And knowing Chase, he's going to do something very evil with that info. I do in fact hint to it in this chapter.

**FalseDivinity**: Ah, FD, you see, that would fail to work, because even if I have more reviews it means NOTHING! We'll just have to go back to the original 'You are better." plan. And since you have gotten into an argument with probably the most stubborn girl on all of FF. net, well, I'm going to win this argument. Mostly for the fact that I'm right, and you dear boy, are wrong! YOU'RE BETTER! live with it! (lol, glad you liked the toilet water though. That was way too much fun to write.) Also, tell Skia he can hate me all he wants. I decided I like Zan! He's so evil... sorry, random fan girl moment. Where were e? Ah yes, YOU'RE BETTER!

**Dominosowner**: Lol, ya gotta love Raikim! And yeah, I always hope I get more then one review, but I guess it's become like a tradition to me know. Anyway, I don't like setting my standers too high. Maybe all my reviews but one will leave me (gets on knees and turns to reviewers 'DON'T LEAVE ME!') Um.. yeah, but thanks for the awesome complement (hugs)!

**RCommonASenseI**: Lol, I'm not sure how to reply to your review. Rai, stop beating up jack! And Omi, stop Kicking Rai! Ah, there we go, all sorted out.. DON'T BITE JACK RAI!... or not. lol, thanks for the review! Love reading it! and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Raimundoroks**: because tormenting you is just so much fun! lol, and that darn mob, well, I think I've found a way to deal with them (grins and points to a locked up building with a million chains around it) Now they'll never get out... OH GOD! THEY'VE KNOCKED DOWN THE DOOR! I think we're going to need that rope of yours. And the knife!

**Aria ****Pedrosa**: Lol, all the reviews can thank you now for having the chapter added. And... okay, sorry, I just couldn't hold this in any longer "BRAZILLIAN LEPRECHAUN! HAHAHAHAHA! SO FUNNY! (wipes tears from eyes) ah... all done. And yes, Chase is a perv. Can't really deny that. lol, I envisioned Jack as greasy! Glad you caught on. I guess you've either started or are starting school soon. That must stink. I started about three weeks ago which stinks even more. And ranting is good! I love reading what you rant.

**wicca in training**: OH GOOD GOD! PIE!

**stormblueeyes**: Wow, I'm shocked and somewhat flattered that you stayed up just to read my story! AND PIE! Oh god, I love pie!! Thank you! And I'm glad you like my story!

**Ravn MTM**: Well, i wouldn't want you dieing from anticipation, so I guess I'd better update! hehe, which is exactly what I'm doing. I'm glad you like it so much!

**Allendra**: Cool, I was trying to make it feel romantic, yet somewhat ominous, guess it worked. And thanks for the advice, I think I may be crazy by the end of ninth grade though (pulls hair out) STRESS!

**Luiz4200**: Update ranted. And Rai is in more trouble then he realizes...

**uchihakiriko**: haha, no problem. Here we encourage people to randomly shout out death wishes to characters they don't like. So if you want to scream "DIE CHASE DIE" I say go for it! lol

**nolapeep**: Aw, I'm glad I was able to connect with that! So cute! Okay, so I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Rai, well, he's not really sure of what he's going to do yet...

**Camille**: lol, wow! I'm glad you finally got around to reading it. And it seemed you weren't the only one who thought Omi was going to be king. Unfortunately (or fortunately) I thought Omi's ego would get in the way too much, That and he's too young. And you thought it was Dojo? Well.. that's a first. lol, enjoy this chapter!

**A/N:** I think I should start replying to these things in PMs... All who agree say Aye... or don't... well, this chapter is probably going to have a lot of you confused. Just read and see what I mean!

**Disclaimer**: Ya think I own Xiaolin Showdown? I'm flattered, but I don't own anything but this plot and my characters.

Once again, any confusion shall be explained at the end, but for now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The ball seemed to drag on forever. The clock was taunting me with its slow and steady ticks. One… two… three. It seemed like eternity for a minute to pass. I fear that this night will never end.

But maybe I was afraid for it to end. Because the closer it got to the end, the more I knew Chase was watching me. He was waiting. I knew my job and he wanted to make sure I did it successfully.

But that was one thing I was never going to let him see.

The clock had just struck twelve and the party, amazingly, was still in full blast. Only about seven more hours until I can claim freedom. I just have to last that long.

I wish Kimiko were with me right now.

After our dance, she disappeared. I checked all three ball rooms, but with so many people and half of them dancing in circles, it was too hard to spot her. So I gave up and returned to my post. I was glad that I had at least spent a short amount of time with her.

Sometimes I wonder… why am I doing all this? Why am I still here, trying to pull through this dark tunnel with no light at the end? I can't understand me. I say I want to help all those slaves because they have horrible lives, but what about me? Tonight it seems like I'm doing what everyone else wants.

But what about what _I_ want.

Yeah, I want to be free, but to get freedom by killing someone, that would be like trapping me in my own mentality. I couldn't live with myself if I did that.

I said I want to try and avoid Chase, that way I wouldn't have to kill the king. After all, if the kings awake, I can't kill him. But I'm starting to think that's not an option. As each second passes, I watch as the king grows more and more tired, and Chase more restless.

So that leaves a third option. Don't kill the king. Refuse. That would mean the king would live. And I would die a painful horrible death.

Not one of these options sounded even slightly good. I could live with the second, but I fail to see if that's going to happen.

It really is kill or be killed here.

And maybe… killed is the easy way out of this.

I know that it will hurt, I know that better then anyone. Chase has no morals, he would not be below his integrity to torture and kill and fourteen year old boy.

But dying is only once. Living can take forever.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, pulled out of my thoughts. There was Clay, smiling and holding out a platter of leftover food from the kitchen.

"Here ya go Rai, I snuck you some of the good stuff." He said, shoving the plate into my hands. I grinned at Clay, happy to have at least one true friend in this desolate place.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, taking a tentative bite of the soft beef. My stomach protested for a moment, then greedily demanded more. I only realized now how hungry I was. My mind had been so preoccupied with everything, I totally forgot that I was human and I needed food and rest.

And speaking of rest…

I was starting to get a little tired myself. I wouldn't fall asleep, but weariness was creeping up on me from all sides. I hadn't slept in over twenty hours, not including the tiny amount of sleep I had gotten the night before. My eyes were beginning to be shut, but I refused to comply.

Someone was tugging on my pant leg. Dragging myself from my thoughts, I looked down to see a yawning Tanya and Eli, both standing on either side of me. Tanya was yawning and Eli was rubbing his eyes,

They were just kids. They had to be much more tired then I.

"Come on guys," I said, hoisting Eli up onto my back and Tanya into my arms. I could lift them easily, considering how light they were, "I think it's time you guys got to bed." Tanya buried her head in my chest, already asleep, and I could feel Eli's breathing grow steady. Smiling to myself, I turned around slowly, getting ready to head to the servants quarters.

Only to be stopped dead in my spot.

There was Chase, standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Where do you think you are going? You were told to not leave the ball rooms."

"Master Young, these kids are tired. They need to get to sleep." I said, shifting Tanya in my arms. She stirred a little, but failed to wake up. The kid was out like a light.

He examined Eli and Tanya for a moment, before giving a quick nod. "Take them to the quarters. They are no use here. But then you your self must report back immediately." I nodded and started leaving the rooms, feeling Chase's eyes on my back the entire time.

"Oh, and Raimundo." I turned my head to see why Chase had called me back, "perhaps you should get a change of clothes." He said. I gulped, but nodded, fleeing as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I wanted to get out of there now.

I made it to the servants quarters quickly, though my arms were already aching, and set Tanya and Eli down on the bed. Neither woke up. They both looked so cute and innocent.

How could anyone abuse these kids like this?

I was reminded of why I was doing what I was tonight. People like Tanya and Eli, people like Clay, they didn't deserve to be held captive. They didn't deserve to be slaves! They were so great, and they were so kind, that they should be given the chance to live.

And I don't mean live as in life and death. I mean live as in a life. Happiness, joy, love, everything they live without right now I want them to have.

I feel like they're my family. I feel like I _have_ to do something now, that it doesn't even matter if it's my life on the line. I _have_ to help.

Then inspiration struck.

I grinned to myself, finally knowing what I had to do

I slipped from the room, carefully not to wake the two kids up, I felt kind of light headed, but in a good way. I knew what to do! I mean, I really knew what to do! After so much questioning and doubting, I finally KNEW WHAT TO DO!

And I was happy.

No one would die tonight.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

I slipped into the ballroom, my eyes scanning the room for Chase. Nowhere in sight. Perfect. Everything was going perfectly!

And the something even I hadn't been expecting happened.

_HE_ was here.

The man I dreaded, I hated with all my heart, stood approximately seven feet away.

I froze in fear.

As if in slow motion, the man turned to face me. A predatory grin stretched over his thin eyes. His greedy black eyes store into mine, making me shiver. It couldn't be him; he couldn't be here! He just couldn't!

But he was.

He walked in long purposeful strides towards me, the grin never leaving his face. I wanted to run, scream, faint, anything! But it was like my feet were glued to the ground and my eyes were glued to the man.

He reached me, running a hand through his greasy hair still smiling. I could feel his alcohol scented breath hit my face. My heartbeat speed up and my eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. I didn't know how to react! I don't think I could react even if I did know how. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Hello boy." He said. I felt shivers rack my body. That voice, I hadn't heard that voice in months. It was the same voice that haunted my dreams, my days. It plagued my mind, and it was one of the few voices I thought if when I thought of pain and fear.

It was the voice of Master.

My old master, the one I had first been sold to. The one that had beat me three times a day or more, the one that made me obey his every whim. The one that made me learn what real pain and fear was.

"Well, aren't you going to bow? Or is that above you now, working as a slave in the prince's palace? On your knees boy!" He sneered. I immediately complied. It was like my brain shut down and my instincts had taken over.

Listening to this man is good. Not listen means pain.

"That's better. Now boy, tell me, where is your new master?" I kept my head bowed, wishing there were an answer I could give him.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." I whispered quietly.

"What?" He snapped. I winced as if his words were a hit.

"I said I don't know Mas- sir. I apologize." He remained silent for a moment.

"Get up boy." I did so, still not looking him in the eye. I closed my eyes as his hand came crashing down into my cheek. SLAP! Tears welled in my eyes, but I forced them back. All my old memories came pouring back into my mind.

I couldn't show weakness or emotions. Master didn't allow it.

"I'm sorry sir." I said softly, ignoring the stinging in my cheek, "if you wish it, I could search for my master for you and tell him you wish to have a word."

"No boy, you would mess it up." He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me along after him, "But I'm sure your master would mind if I beat some discipline into you." My eyes grew even wider with shock as I realized he was leading me out of the ballroom. I tried to tug my arm away, but he held strong.

"Please sir, don't-" I started to plead, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Quiet boy!" He yanked my arm and I winced. " You are in no position to ask for anything!" Another slap to my face. Both my cheeks stung now, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold tears back much longer. My will to fight had seemed to desert me.

If this were any other man, I would fight 'til I was dead. But this wasn't just any man. This was Master. It was like my mind rewired around him. I couldn't protest. I could only take whatever he was about to dish out in silence.

"Governor Nicolas. What are you doing to that boy?" I felt the grip on my arm loosen ever so slightly and sighed mentally in relief.

Master bowed, "Your Majesty, I was simply taking the boy out of the room for a short lesson." He said. The king, for it was the king who stood before us, raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall Nicolas, this is not your house nor your slave. You have no right to damage another mans property." The king said. Master looked upset, but I knew he would not deny the king.

"Of course you majesty." He spat before dropping my arm and marching away. I dropped to my knees, cradling my arm between my chest. I think it might have been broken.

"All you alright my boy?" The king asked, squatting down to my current level. I didn't look at him, instead continued to stare at my injured arm.

"I'm okay sir. I've been through worse pain." I chanced a glance at the king, only to realize with surprise that he was watching me, pity obvious in his eyes.

"I hope it was not my brother who put you through this pain?" It was a question, not a statement.

I shook my head, "No sir. I've had many masters. The man you told off before was my first…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Insulting Higher-ups was okay, but not in front of the king.

"It's alright boy. I understand. Come, let us find my brother and see if your arm is broken. It shall have to be put in a splint if it is." He stood up and beckoned me to follow. I got up slowly, trailing behind the king.

He was so close right now... there was a knife in my boot, if I could just...

NO! What am I thinking! I can't possibly...

I was thinking of my freedom... it was so close... I can basically taste its sweet nectar on my lips. If I just pretended to stumble and drew my dagger, I could do it before anyone knew...

Wait! I can't be thinking like this! I couldn't kill him! Why am I having second doubts? I know that I can't kill him... but is the lure of freedom too strong for me to resist?

I had told myself over and over that I wouldn't kill the king, but now faced with the opportunity to actually kill him, I seemed harder to tell myself that. My freedom was one of the most important things to me. I needed it. Not wanted, _needed_.

And I had fought so long and hard for it.

Now I was not only battling with Chase for my freedom, but with myself.

My hand itched to grab the dagger and plunge it into this man's back, but my mind was disgusted at the very thought.

I massaged my temple, trying to rid myself of the current ideas running through my head. How could I even bee dreaming of killing him? He just saved me from a terrible beating! And here I was, pondering where I should stab him in the back.

What kind of sick person am I?

I was the kinda person who wanted freedom, and I now that I was faced with the opportunity to get it, I think would kill someone to get what I want.

It was my freedom after all!

Yes, I would do this.

I pretended to stumble, my hand reaching into the side of my boot. I clutched the hilt of the dagger in my hand tightly, getting ready to pull it out.

Then a face flashed before my face.

Kimiko's face.

I dropped the dagger, the hilt slipping through my fingers, back into the boot.

What was I doing? What was wrong with me!

I'm so confused...

But I know why I can't kill this man.

He reminded me of Kimiko too much.

Speaking to me like I mattered, like I was a human. He was kind and brave. It would be so wrong to replace this king with Chase. It would be like taking the sun and covering it with the moon.

No, I couldn't kill him. But that didn't stop me from wanting to. I had to distract myself. Think of Kimiko, think of her smile, her eyes, her touch, her lips. Think of how she wouldn't want me to become that person. Think of how tomorrow I'll be free and I'll see her again.

Yes, think of Kimiko and her perfect, beautiful face. I relaxed, my mind drifting from thoughts of murder and death and solely on beautiful, precious Kimiko. _My_ beautiful Kimiko.

"So, what's your name child?" I jerked my head upward, pulled from my thoughts. Did the king... just ask me my name?

"Oh, um, Raimundo sir." I replied.

"Hmm, Raimundo you say..." The king had a strange expression on his face, like thoughtfulness and confusion combined. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because we were now standing before Chase.

"Chase, I happen to stumble across one of your slaves being beaten by another man. I stopped him at once. You know I will stand for no such abuse." The king said.

"Why, brother, I had no idea! I thank you, for this specific slave," Chase sent me his trademark smirk, "is particularly special to me." He replied. I kept my head bowed, my hair covering my face. I was in the presence of what must have been the two most powerful men in the country.

"Well, aren't you going to return to your own birthday ball Chase? Come! Let us celebrate! It is not every day you turn twenty-one." The king said merrily. Chase smiled and followed his older brother.

Twenty-one. So that's how old Chase was. Twenty-one and already scheming murders and rebellions.

"One moment Aiden, I seemed to have forgotten something in my study. I shall be with you in a moment." I heard Chase say. Oh god, he was coming back...

"Raimundo." He was standing before me now. I fell to my knees and bowed.

"_Master_." I spat. It was so much easier to be rebellious in front of Chase then it was before my old master. If Chase heard my sarcastic tone he chose to ignore it. "I see you've met my brother." I didn't say anything. "Well, what's your opinion?"

"I think your brother is a far greater man then you will ever be, and a far greater king." I said quietly, my voice filled with malice.

What felt like a thousand volts of electricity coursed throughout my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, only resulting in cutting it open. My hands flew to my neck, trying desperately to block the pain.

It hurt so much...

Finally, Chase stopped. I panted for a few moments, trying to regain my breath. My body screamed out in pain and my head spun. "Do not resist Raimundo. You do not know what's at risk." Chase whispered dangerously quiet.

"I know exactly what I risk." I replied, shakily getting to my feet.

"Or so you think." Before I could question his words, he was gone, already down the hall and probably back at the party.

What did he mean I didn't know what was at risk?

And why had he seemed so very sure of it?

He knows something I don't.

And that's a bad thing.

That's a _very_ bad thing.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so i know what you're all thinking. 'what the heck happened in this chapter!?' or if you did understand what happened then you're thinking 'why the heck did she do that?!"

Well, in short, he debated about killing the king, brought Tanya and Eli to bed, saw his old master, got saved from a beating by the king, almost kills the king, decides NOT to kill the king, goes through a whole mental battle that I don't want to go into right now. And found out Chase knows something.

Whew, just thought I'd explain it all in case ya didn't catch on when you were reading. And in case you're all interested, I had to edit this chapter about six times until I got something I was content with. Even now I'm not happy with how it turned out. This had to be one of the hardest chapters to write so far.

Anyway, as usual, ONE REVIEW PEOPLE! that's all I need. I _love_ more, but if I get just one review, well, I'll continue this story. But I have faith that you guys will have the kindness with in you to click the lovely purple button.

And if it's any consolation, the next chapter is going to really shake things up.

So go ahead, review. Please?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** OMG!!  
I PASSED 300 REVIEWS! (throws a party and dances around wildly) I PASSED 300! WOOHOO!... I can't believe it! EXTREMELY HAPPY DAY! I think I'm gonna faint (_faints_)

**Rai**: Did she just...

I'm okay!... so review replies... (_skip to next A/N if you didn't review or locate your name!_)

**Lanny9000990009**: lol, I prefer happy fans to angry fans though. And trust me, this chapter is where the going gets good...

**Dominosowner**: Phew, (wipes away sweat) for a second there I was a little scared. Glad to know I'll always have you as a reviewer! lol, I'm not sure if anyone expected that (even me!) And as you so appropriotly phrased it 'DIE CHASE DIE!' lol. And this chapter is, like I said before, where the going gets good!

**SadieYuki**: Gouging his eyes eye.. hmm.. possible not evil enough. And I love the name Aiden too! It seemed to fit. I'm not spoiling anything. but mostly (almost mostly) everything is revealed in this chapter.

**FalseDivinity**: (_sighs_) Great, I chose the one guy on FF .net who's just a stubborn as me to strike an argument with, but don't worry (_grins_), I ain't backing out yet. Oh darn, now I have to super powered gods who both hate me... at least Quicksilvers not mad... still not much of a consolation... Tell Skia I still like him, but he has to be more... I don't know, awesome to beat Zan right now. And tell Zan I'll back off a little (but only about a half an inch lol) And Rai's not going to pull a knife on his old master! no matter what you want! THE ORACLES ARE SO NOT ON YOU SIDE! and neither are the gods.. while were at it, the Titans are with me also! so just accept you're better 'cause i have freakin' everyone on my side! You're better, hands down, no competition! lol, yes, high school stinks big time. But, guess we just gotta live with it for four "great" years of our lives... depressing thoughts. Anyway, god this is long. FD, you're stealing all the space for review replies lol! YOU'RE BETTER! We should make a poll, then you'll win and you'll see I'm right (of course, I would rig it... you didn't just hear that) YOU'RE BETTER!

**wicca in training**: AWESOME! PIE!

**Allendra**: Thanks! and lucky! I wish I were a senior and not a stinking freshie...

**stormblueeyes**: lol, dramatic music! I like the idea! And apparently you weren't the only one who didn't find it confusing... guess it was all in my mind... enjoy this chapter! I think you'll like it... (or hate me at the end but that's a whole 'nother story)

**uchihakiriko**: lol, no such thing as getting carried away, You rant all you want about how much you hate the bad dudes.. though the bloody bits may be a but much lol. And you catch on quick. Enjoy the chapter 'cause it'll answer some of your inquiries (sorta... hehe, my turn to smile evilly!)

**Raimundoroks**: (_hugs tightly_) Your review almost made me cry. I'm sorry! I wish there was something I could do (_hugs again_) Unfortunately, all I can do right now is give virtual hugs! And v-cookies! You get a million cookies! If you ever just wanna talk to anyone, email me! Sweetie, I'll always reply! (hugs a third time) I should probably stop huggin you, you know, so you can breathe again lol. And thanks for the knife and rope (grins evilly at mob) I'm ready for them now.

**nolapeep**: hehe, read and find out.

**Ravn MTM**: No! Please don't die! That would be really not good! so here's the update! Now LIVE! And Is it possible.. could it be... YES IT IS! MY THREE HUNDREDTH REVIEW! OMG! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! (faints)

**Allendra (again!)**: lol, glad you liked the phrase. It was one of my favorites.

**Anna Maria:** Thanks! Wow, I still get surprised every time someone tells me they spent their day reading my story. It touches me! I'm glad you enjoy is so much and hope you like this chapter!

**Aria Pedrosa**: OMG! THE APOCALYPSE HAS COME! lol, jk. Like i've told others, I love constructive criticism, helps me become better. Quite frankly, you were right. I was dragging it. I had a hard time coming up with a climax to live up to this story (even though ideas heave been floating around my head for a while) So I was stalling for time. Lol, and don't worry, Jack will eventually get his just desserts (oops, spoiler...I've got to stop doing this) enjoy this chapter!

**A****/N**: Wow, these replies just get longer and longer. ENJOY THE CHAPPY!

**Disclaimer**: I've already wasted enough time...

* * *

**C****hapter 27**

I stood before a large mahogany desk, contemplating the outfit that lay on it. Its black wispy material was soft, and it fit me perfectly in every way.

But I hated it.

This outfit was here because I was supposed to kill someone. It was made for the sake of death. The black color was oh so appropriate and it taunted me just by existing.

The worst part was, I knew I had to put it on.

The sad part was… I _wanted_ to.

I actually liked how the garment felt on me. Invisible, untouchable, invincible. With this, I could disappear and do things normal people couldn't. The black garb felt right on me, like I as supposed to wear it.

But it was wrong. So very, very wrong.

I slipped of my current tunic and shirt, relishing the release from the scratchy fabric. Then I stripped off my pants and pulled on the assassin's uniform on.

It was silky, whispery even. Every inch of the clothes fit, from the shirt to the gloves, all the way down to the boots. The whole outfit was black, not a hint of any other color, and if not for my bright green eyes and mousy brown hair, I could have melted into the shadows.

I slipped from the room, enjoying the ability to be silent. People, well, Higher-ups passed by me as if I wasn't even there. I loved it.

But then I felt dirty.

Really dirty. Why was I enjoying this? I shouldn't, it was wrong.

But no matter how much I told myself that, I liked it. Becoming invisible had to be the best thing I could dream of doing after flying.

But to fly, now _that_ would be something… To feel the wing rush through your hair, the clouds caress your skin. The be high above everyone else where no one could reach you.

It was one of my dreams since I've been a little kid to fly. I knew it would never happen, yet I never stopped dreaming.

Because maybe, just maybe, there was more then one way to fly.

I found Chase waiting for me in the ballroom, his face set in a smirk. I scowled. I might have liked the outfit, but I still hated Chase. "It seems you're enjoying your new clothes." He said. I just glared and continued to scowl, which only made him smirk more.

Have I mentioned I really, really, _really_ hate Chase?

"My brother has recently retired to his room. There are five guards posted outside his door. Consider yourself fortunate that it is not more." I made my glare harsher. He ignored it. "It's a twenty to five, I want you to be done before the clock finishes its fifth strikes."

I took a deep breath.

I knew what I had to do.

"No." I whispered. Chase raised an eyebrow, studying me for any hint to why I had answered such a thing.

"What did you say to me?" He questioned.

"I said no! I told you I'm not going to kill anyone. If you want your precious king dead, go kill him yourself, but I refuse to become a murderer on your account. You could torture me or kill me now for all I care, but my mind is made." I replied sternly, crossing my arms.

And then Chase reacted in a way I hadn't expected.

He laughed.

"Oh Raimundo, you naïve boy. Don't you understand? This is like a game of chess, and so far, you're always two steps behind. Don't you think I know that you wouldn't kill anyone? I've told you before, I know everything that goes on in my house. I also know that with a little motivation, you'll cave and do anything I want." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean…" Chase snapped his fingers and two guards cam through the doorway, dragging in a struggling Kimiko. My eyes widened.

No, no, no! He couldn't do this! He. Could. Not. Do. THIS! My own life is so easy to sacrifice, but Kimiko's…

I couldn't do it…

And he knew I couldn't.

Chase strode over to me, his face right next to my ear. "Trust me Raimundo, I will kill every last person you care about if it means getting what I want. And I will make you stand there, watching as I kill them. Should we start with the girl? Or perhaps that boy, Clay, you've become such good friends with? Or maybe those two young children you work so hard to teach? Who's it going to be?"

"Don't you dare hurt any one of them!" I hissed angrily.

"It's your choice Raimundo. But is the life of everyone you care about really worth one mans? I swear to you, if you don't kill my brother tonight, I'll kill her." My fists were clenched and I ground my teeth against one another. I knew Chase could sink to levels that no one else could even reach, but this was low. This was really low.

Finally, I unclenched my fist and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it." Chase grinned, knowing he had as well as won.

"Perfect." I sighed. "You'd better hurry up," He continued, " you only have fifteen minutes left." I nodded and obeyed, looking at the ground instead of Chase. Kimiko looked shocked, and I didn't blame her, but she couldn't say anything since her mouth was gagged. So I exited the room, dread slowly growing within my body.

There are a lot of things in my life that I hate. I hate my father for selling me. I hate Master for hurting me. I hate Alex for beating me up and I hate Colin for paying him to do it. I hate Chase for buying me and turning me into this… thing.

And I hate myself.

I hate myself because I was becoming exactly what I never wanted to be, what I promised myself I would never turn into. All for a girl… for Kimiko.

All the promises I ever made to myself and to others meant nothing now. They were worthless words, spoken without thought. I was about to break every last promise I made.

I promised Master Tohomiko I would never lose hope, but all hope was lost.

I promised myself I'd never cry… but that promise was broken long ago.

I promised myself I wouldn't kill the king, and I was breaking that promise tonight.

And I had promised Kimiko that no matter what I would return to her. That I wouldn't die.

I couldn't keep that promise anymore.

Because after tonight, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't kill someone and go on living like nothing's happened. I can't live with blood staining my hands.

If Chase or the king doesn't kill me first, then I'll kill myself.

Sad to think that it took me this long to understand.

Or maybe I knew all along. I mean, did I really expect Chase to keep his promise to free me? This is Chase I'm talking about. He wasn't going to free me! I've been so blind.

I once asked myself which I would risk more for; live or love. I finally knew. Kimiko, she meant more then the world to me. If I was trading my life for hers, then so be it.

The strangest thing was, I don't think I would regret it.

I crept down the hallways, my body slipping through shadows. I wanted to stop by the slave quarters and say goodbye to a few people, but I didn't dare stop. I didn't have enough time.

When I reached the hallway containing the kings room, I realized Chase had told the truth. There were exactly five guards stationed outside the door. I hid behind a corner, evaluating the situation.

Five… there's no way I could take five trained royal guards at once. I had been warned ahead of time that these men would be harder to defeat then Chase's guards. So there was really only one option.

I would have to take them one at a time.

And that meant making a distraction.

Thump! I smashed my foot into a wall, listening pleased as it echoed loudly. I kicked the wall again, and again, until I heard footsteps from the hallway right beside mine. I grabbed onto a beam from the ceiling, hoisting myself up and out of sight. Now to wait.

It didn't take long. A minute later, a soldier rounded the corner, surprise plastered over his face when he saw no one. I stood crouched on the beam, waiting for the guard to step forward.

Closer… closer….

Now! I jumped from the beam, straight onto the mans back. He smashed into the ground, totally unprepared, his head hitting the floor first and taking the most damage. I let myself feel a little remorse, then made myself cold.

There was no time for sympathy now. I could pity them all when I was dead.

I used the same move on the next guard, but for the third one I struck from behind. Three bodies, but thankfully no blood, littered the hallway. I was happy to know that I hadn't even needed to pull my dagger to get these guards down. The less lives taken, the better.

Once it was limited down to just two guards, I knew that they would not longer come around the corner to see why their comrades had not returned. Chase had told me that there had to always be two guards before the king's room. Which meant now would be a perfect time to make my move.

I doubled around, knowing there was a side hallway that would take me to the opposite end of the king's hallways. I was glad to see that both guards' attention was focused now on the side I was not. I tiptoed quietly towards the first guard, my dagger already pulled from my boot and raised. Using the hilt, I smashed it into the back of the guard's head.

He was down in seconds.

The other guard didn't go down half as fast. He had an advantage the others had not, actually knowing I was there. I hate to admit it, but this guy was fast. He aimed for my dagger, managing to pull it from my grip and tossing it aside. Then he captured my wrists and held on tightly.

But he underestimated me.

I kicked the man as best as I could, effectively knocking the wind out of him. I used my elbow and smashed it into his gut, then, once he let go of my wrists, clasped my hands together and smashed them into his face.

Ouch…

His nose was bleeding heavily, but he was still going. Wow, what is up with this guy? He just wouldn't go down!

I spotted my dagger glistening on the floor and made a lunge for it. The guard, realizing what I was attempted, grabbed my ankles, causing me to fall to the ground. The dagger I had been reaching for brushed the edges of my fingers before spinning away.

Not good. Not good… I thought quickly, seeing I was already losing time. The guard, one hand still covering his bleeding nose while the other had a sword, was steadily walking towards me. My own dagger was out of sight and I needed to move fast.

"Hope this works." I mumbled, right before the guard lunged. I ducked before rolling out of the way. The guard's momentum brought him forward a few steps, which gave me an advantage. I was glad to take it. I stepped behind the man and quick straight between his legs.

Ouch.

The guard's eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground, his body curled in a ball. Well, that went exceedingly well. I delivered a swift kick to his head, rendering him unconscious.

No guards left…

Which meant it was time to move on to the king.

I tested he doorknob of the room, sighing in relief when it turned fully. Thank god it wasn't locked. It would have taken far to long then. My fight with the guard had dragged on longer then I hoped. I only had a few minutes left.

I tiptoed into the dark room, even in the darkness seeing that it was lavishly decorated, far more so then any of the other rooms. The floor was padded with soft carpeting, so I had no fear of my footsteps being heard.

And there lie the king. I took a shaky step forward, then another, pulling myself closer and closer to his, and my, death. Everything about this was horrible, but something made it even worse.

The man now had a name.

I always just thought of him as 'the king', because if he was just the king, it wasn't so horrible. But before, Chase had called him Aiden. Now he wasn't just a person, he was a _human being_. Maybe he had a family, maybe I was separating a wife from her husband and making some children lose a father.

The thoughts made my stomach turn.

No, I can't think like this. It was his life or Kimiko. And Kimiko was more important to me then any man.

I walked to the very edge of the bed, watching the king sleep for a moment. Then, I pulled the dagger from my belt. It was the one Clay gave me. I hated to use it for this, but my other one was lost. I fingered the engraving for a moment.

'While I breathe, I hope' it said.

If only that were still true…

Glancing at the clock, I saw I only had a half-minute left. At five, the clock would begin its chiming, and then… then this will all be over.

I sighed softly, closing my eyes and preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do.

The clock started to chime.

I positioned the dagger over the king's chest, getting ready to bring it smashing down…

Just like my world was going to come smashing down after this.

And then, at the second chime of the clock, I started to move my hand downward…

* * *

**A/N:** I am evils incarnation. Betcha all weren't expecting _THAT_ now were you? hehe, I'm so evil, making a cliffy like that...

I have no comment what so ever on this chapter. Anything I may say will be used against me, so I chose to say nothing...

Review to get the next chapter faster! All I need is _one_ review y'all, but the more reviews I get, the faster update!

And you are not allowed to form a new mob because I made a cliffhanger, but just in case (holds up knife and rope) I'm ready! But if you do form a mob... I get at least a twenty minute head start! I'll need it! (runs in fear)

Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** HERE IT IS!! THE CLIMAX YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! (I do apologize for lateness. My power went out for FOUR days! Pure torture, and by the time I got time to typed everything, well, it was really late. Plus, Brisingr came out and I needed to read it. And I mean, NEEDED. Again, Sorry for the wait, but it's a long chapter with tons of dramatic extras!)

Review replies (_...this may take a while. Locate your name or just skip to the next A/N_)

**nolapeep**: ... (grins evil. That's all your gonna get sweetie. Just read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it)

**wicca in training**: (thinks for a moment) Well, depends on what you say to me first. after all, there are review _replies_, so if all you mention in your review is pie, then yes, I most likely will respond with a 'PIE!' Everything is equivalent... or at least, it is according to my teacher. Then again, my teacher is very strange and often doesn't know what he is talking about...enjoy the chapter!

**Aria Pedrosa**: Ah, how I love reading your reviews. Sweet randomness! And I am sorry for making him go emo. I realized later on that it was kind of needed for the chapter to work. But (giggles) '_a suicidal emo Brazilian leprechaun in love'_? Thats just too funny! I love it! Truth be told, it's a good description (except the leprechaun part, but I love it anyway!) Also, Chase doesn't have any morals. He didn't get the memo saying that if he threated the cute kids bad things will happen to him. His loss. Thanks for not joining the mob (please don't hold on to the fact that Rai was a pantless leprechaun!) And enjoy the chapter!

**Dominosowner**: Aw! (hugs Dominosowner) I feel loved now! Enjoy the chapter!

**Allendra**: hehe, I love making is cliffies, and usually when the readers come at me all wrathful, well, I hide in a closet or under a rock until the mob has passed. It usually works lol! Enjoy the chapters!

**uchihakiriko**: AHHH! (runs from mob) I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP NOW STOP CHASING ME YA STINKIN MOB!... phew, and thanks! and lol, I think right now EVERYONE hates Chase right now (and if they don't yet, they will after this chapter.. oops, shouldn't have said that...) Enjoy!

**Lanny9000990009**: Glad you liked it! And I'm sorry for being evil, but it's just too much fun! Anyway, here's the next chapter so you can now find out what happens!

**Luiz4200**: (grins) someone catches on quick! (I think I've said that before...) And let me just point out that Omi was never really going to play a huge part in the story. He will, I think, come in the last few chapters though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**FalseDivinity**: Me? Give up? In your dreams FD! WE both know you're better, (well, _I_ know your better, _YOU'RE_ in denial. Don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough... i hope) And Zan's going into demon form (backs away) hehe, tell him I'll catch him later. When he's not ready to rip out my guts... and back to the main topic. You're better FD, and this can be proven from the facts that your story is better then mine. Which means you're a better author. So, we'll just leave iot at that, right? You're better. end of argument. Enjoy the chappy (YOU'RE BETTER!!)

**xiaolinwind**: Hey, glad you like it! You seriously spent 2 hours catching up? I feel so loved! Anyway, this is the chapter were the going gets good so I hope you enjoy it!

**raimundoroks**: I KNOW! It's just so crazy! Stupid mobs won't leave me alone! BACK! BACK I SAY! And I hope you and your mom have made up by now. If not, or even if so, you get some virtual chocolate. Chocolate makes the world better! (and I know what it's like to lose a pet. I had a dog and my parents gave it away when I was at school and when I got home... let's just say it was a bad day for me... I also had about thirty birds that my parents let loose and a rabbit that ran away... I have a bad pet history...) Anyway, you get another hug! (hugs) and hope this chapter helps makes you feel better!

**windXSchick**: hehe, not that many. But here's the next chapter!

**stormblueeyes**: lol, glad you like cliffys! but please refrain from stabbing any more members of the mob. Gets too bloody. Blowing up or dropping into a vat of boiled oil (grins) well, that's something totally different. lol, enjoy the chapter.

**SadieYuki**: if i tried to reply to your review, I would end up spoiling something. So just read the chapter and Please enjoy!

**Inu Rose Chan**: Glad to know I'll have a defender from the mob! And I don't think I can write while I'm running. Then again, I've never tried. Enjoy the chapter!

**Anna Maria**: lol, you and everyone else. But don't worry, you'll find out (grins) enjoy the chapter!

**Ravn MTM**: lol, sorry about your head. And no, I'm not trying to make your heart give out from suspense.. or am I? lol, no, I'm not. Please, um.. oh, right, enjoy this chapter! and try not to hit your head this time lol.

**dragonridersrock**: lol, Ghosty was at your house when I wrote this so how could he have possessed me? He's at my house now though! He says hi! and ... I'm not going to repeat that!... Go to your closet Ghosty! Right now! ... sorry about that, teenager ghosts. What's a girl to do? lol, I'll see you tomorrow B (most likely) 'njoy the chapter (even though I know you will!)

**A/N:** WOW! I'm glad to know so many people were willing to save me from the mob! Because of that, you al get a great chapter! THE CLIMAX! THE AMAZING SPECTACULAR CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no and no.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_DONG!_

My hand was situated above the king's chest.

_DONG! _

Now it was moving downward, ready to plunge into flesh.

_DONG!_

Goodbye everyone.

_DONG!_

Goodbye Kimiko. I'll miss you forever.

The last chime was about to come. I had to do it now… but something made me hesitate. A mirror beside the bed showing me holding the dagger above an innocent man.

I _have_ to do this!

_DONG!_

No…

I don't.

I pulled back my arm, letting the dagger slid from my hand and drop to the floor. I- I- I couldn't kill…

The clock had stopped ringing, leaving the room in an eerie silence. The king didn't wake up, his breathing steady. He didn't know how close he had come to death.

I stumbled forward, grabbing the small mirror from the bedside and clutching it in my hands. I stared at the silvery glass, my eyes wide.

I didn't see me. I saw the monster that I hadn't wanted to let out. He was grinning maliciously, knowing how close he had come to escaping. His limp brown hair hung in front of his cold green eyes. And he was still smirking, as if expecting for me to let him out. That wasn't _my_ reflection.

It was who I had become. Who I was now. Who I was ready to be…

I was that monster in a way.

I took the mirror and raised it above my head before bring it down heavily and smashing it into the ground. It shattered into a million shards, the ground littered with sparkling glass. The reflection disappeared, leaving only pieces in its place.

It wasn't me… not anymore.

There was a scream for the guards from behind me and I realized my mistake. The king! How could I have forgotten! Of course the sound of the glass breaking would have made him awaken.

Oh darn…

I dashed for the door, immediate thoughts of retreat filling my mind. I would find Kimiko and get out of here. That was my _only_ choice now.

Well, assuming I didn't get caught.

I managed to make it into the hallway, my eyes darting side to side frantically. There were guards pouring from both sides of the hallway, blocking my escape routes. At least ten went straight for me and tackled me, while the others went for the king to make sure he was okay.

I admit that I've become really good at all this fighting and sneaking around, but even I couldn't take down ten men who were all bigger then me. I struggled and put up a good fight, but in only a matter of minutes they had me tied up and gagged.

Double darn…

I was dragged back into the king's room where I was forced onto my knees. He was now standing, a robe tied tightly around his body. "… You're that slave boy I helped out before, Raimundo! Is this how you repay someone who helps you?" He seemed really angry.

I would have answered, but I kinda didn't have the choice with my mouth gagged and all…

"Aidan! All you all right? I heard a scream?" Chase asked, striding into the room and playing the concerned brother act perfectly. Faker. I wish I could strangle him right now.

"I am fine Chase. I awoke before the killer could do any harm. But it was pure luck that he was clumsy and a mirror shattered. If not…" Aidan trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Chase, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at me. I had failed and I think Chase knew I failed on purpose.

"Brother, this is treason. The only appropriate punishment for the boy is death." He said. My eyes grew wide. Death… I knew that by not killing the king, death would be placed upon me. But now, now that I am actually faced with the possibility of dying…

It was a scary thought.

I'm only fourteen for god's sake! I never wanted any of this. I don't want to kill, that's why I hadn't killed the king. And I don't want to die. Because if I die, there's no do-over. If I die, I'm stuck dead.

"I don't know Chase. He is but a boy… surely there is a different punishment that can be judged upon one so young." I mentally sighed in relief because of the king's words.

"He is a traitor, Aidan. Nothing is good enough for him but the death sentence."

The king looked like he was mulling over the option. I truly hoped that he would keep his current mindset and consider me too young for death. Then again, he had seemed beyond mad when I was before him.

Only time will tell of my fate…

The seconds ticked by, no one making a sound. It was as if a silence had taken hold of the room and grasped us all in it's suffocating hold. My eyes flickered between the king, Chase, and the guards, my mind wondering if I could perhaps escape.

No… it would be too difficult. I'll just have to wait and hear the verdict and hope it is not too cruel.

"Perhaps you are right Chase…" I cast my eyes downward in sorrow, knowing deep within me that this was to be expected.

Then again, 'expect' has never really played a part in my life. Most of the time, my life is filled with surprises, either bad or good. 'Expected' doesn't exist in my world.

And that was not about to change...

"No! Wait!" A disheveled and panting Kimiko burst into the room, screaming out those words. "Please your highness, you must understand. This boy does not deserve death! He was forced into it! He only did what he did to save my life!"

I wondered for a moment about how she had escaped Chase guards, but I was pulled from my thoughts as the king spoke.

Aidan's expression turned from one of serious to one of thoughtfulness. "Miss Tohomiko, if it were anyone but you who had strode into my room, they would be arrested immediately. But, I have a deep friendship with your father, so I will hear you out."

Kimiko bowed gratefully, "Thank you your majesty. I defend him only because I know him well. He worked for my father before Prince Chase. During that time, I came to know him more then just a slave, but as a real person. When I arrived for the ball, he confided in me the plans that someone was forcing him to carry out…" Kimiko paused, unsure how to continue.

"The man," She said finally, "wanted him to kill you. Raimundo told me he would not do such a thing, that he would sacrifice his own life instead. But then Cha- the man endangered my life and he was forced to chose." She glanced at me, before looking back at the king. "He only did it so I could live."

The king stroked his black beard thoughtfully. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I hoped it was in my favor. Either he was mulling over Kimiko's words or thinking of the simplest way for me to die…

I hope it was the former.

"Kimiko, why do you show such devotion to this boy? He is just a slave after all. His life is meaningless in most eyes."

Kimiko froze, not expecting this question. "It's… it's because I love him, your highness."

Silence.

Everyone, even Chase, was shocked by her declaration. A noble? Loving a _slave_? Unheard of! Impossible! And even if I was true, well, to admit it…

The king looked towards me, then back to Kimiko. "Is this true?"

Kimiko nodded, "It is."

"And does he love you back?" This question surprised Kimiko yet again.

"I believe he does, your highness."

More silence.

"Everyone out! I only want Chase and Miss Tohomiko to stay as I pass judgment!" There was some protest, but eventually, the room was empty for all but us four.

"Hmm," the king finally said, "if he truly loves you, then let him tell us himself." He stated.

Woah… when would the surprises stop?

"Aidan! You can't truly be thinking of giving this boy a chance to defend himself?! He would simply lie!" Chase tried to argue, but the king would have none of it.

"Slaves have no love for our kind. I'm sure many would rather die then admit their love for a Higher-up." I blinked in surprise, having not known that the king knew of our term for nobles. After all, only slaves called nobles 'Higher-ups'.

Perhaps the king is more in tune with his people then I originally thought.

The king walked to stand before me, then bent down and undid the gag. "Tell me," he said, "Do you love this girl? Do you love her even though she was you mistress, even though she was the one who withheld your freedom?"

Ah, he was playing mind tricks. Well, if he can, then I can too.

"There is nothing on this earth that could make me not love her. I would love her even if she whipped me and told me she wished I died. I would love her if she mutilated my body and sent me away to some far place where I would never see her again. I would love her even if she killed me." I said boldly.

The king stood up and shook his head, "Your love for her is that strong?"

I nodded, "It is."

"Why?" I thought for a moment of an answer.

"Because she brought me kindness and happiness. And that's something that can't be replaced."

He studied my face, staring deep into my emerald eyes. "It is not often that you see such unconditional love between two so young. And who would I be to get between two so much in love."

Kimiko's eyes lit up, "So you won't kill him?!"

The king shook his head with a smile, "No, there shall be no deaths today."

"That is where you are wrong brother." All eyes turned to Chase, who glared daggers back at us in return. "There will be exactly two deaths today. One will be your own. And the other shall be of this slave boy who I will kill and claim him to be your murderer."

"Chase, I-"

"Silence you fool!" The king looked shocked. "You are unfit to wear that crown upon your head. You have misused your power and now that responsibility will pass to me."

"Chase, we are brothers! How can you even think of killing?"

Chase smirked, "Don't worry Aidan, you have a few extra minutes to live. I want to deal with the slave boy first." He walked up to me, staring deep into my eyes. I didn't flinch, I didn't break eye contact, I just stared back evenly.

"After all this, you chose death. I thought you were wiser then that." I jutted out my chin, turning my eyes cold.

"If I die, at least it will save me the agony of serving under you." I replied daringly.

"Tsk, tsk. I would have thought you would have learned to control that tongue of yours."

The collar around my neck activated and I screamed out in pain. This shock, it was stronger then any pain I had ever felt before, coursed within my body, making my very skin burn. The burst of electricity stopped and I panted, trying to regain my breath.

"You." Another shock, just as strong.

"Will." Again. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Die." I screamed louder, though screaming did nothing for the pain. The agony, the pain. It was too much. Too much…

Then it stopped. I gasped for breath, my body shaking and trembling. I tried to calm myself, but all my nerves were on the fritz. My heart was beating quickly and my head throbbing. In the background, I could hear Kimiko pleading for Chase to stop, but it was distant in my mind.

All I could concentrate on right now is how much my body hurt.

"What's it like? Knowing you are about to die in front of the girl you love?" Chase hissed into my ear.

"How 'bout you die yourself and find out." I growled.

"There's that sharp tongue again." Another shock, though this time I didn't scream. I didn't have enough energy left.

"Now," He said, "it's over."

I watched with wide eyes as he pulled a knife from his belt, unable to do anything but fear the inevitable. All my focus was on the dagger, and all Chase's focus was on me.

Maybe that's why we both missed a vital detail.

I saw the dagger coming down, ready to plunge into the area that my heart would be thumping quickly now. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered a small prayer. Goodbye world… I was ready for the pain to shoot throughout my body when the dagger would hit.

I was waiting for it all to finally end. For the pain to come and for the trails of my life to be over.

But the pain never came.

I heard a cry from in front of me and my eyes flew opened to see someone had stepped into the path of the dagger.

I felt my knots twist in my stomach and fear clench my heart.

No, no, no! No one was supposed to get hurt… No one but me!

How can I live with myself now, knowing it was my fault that the person had walking in the path of the dagger to save my life? I could only hope they still had a little life left in them.

Be alive. Please, be alive.

Kimiko came rushing towards me and untied the ropes that bound my wrist and ankles. I sat still for a moment, before scooping up the wounded person in my arms.

Eli…

His shoulder was spilling blood and he was convulsing with pain. I cradled him in my arms, his lithe form far too light. "Eli, Eli please answer me." I said. The small boy opened his eyes weakly, managing to give me a small smile.

"S… Sorry Rai… t-that I… told on you… before. I-I hope… you… f-forgive me…" He whispered. I clutched him close to me.

"I forgive you Eli. Don't die. Please, don't die." I choked back tears. He said nothing, just closed his eyes as if fatigue had overcome him.

"No, No! Eli, don't! Please! Stay alive! Please!" I sobbed. "You can't die… you can't…" I held him even tighter, wishing he would open his big teal eyes. But they stayed shut.

I closed my eyes and cried softly to myself. I was crying for Eli, I was crying for Fung, and I was crying for my mother. All the people who hadn't deserved to die, those were the ones I cried for.

I felt the weight of Eli's small body lifted from my arms and I opened my eyes to see that the king held him now. He was chanting silently, his arms grasping the boy tightly. He was using Xiaolin magic. Maybe, maybe he could still save Eli…

But I think it was too late.

…This was all Chase's fault. Chase had hurt Eli. He had hurt part of my family.

And there would be hell to pay for it.

I got up slowly, my legs weak beneath me. My eyes were red and puffy from the tears, but now they were set in a glare, a green fire shinning in them stronger then any light could shine. "You. Hurt. Him." I growled, taking a step forward.

Chase, who I had ignored until just this second, looked shocked by what happened. I don't think he thought he was going to be killing a small boy. But, as always, he covered his shock with a look of calmness.

"He stepped in the way."

"You! Killed! HIM!" I yelled, the fire in my eyes burning brighter. I felt a faint tingling from around my neck, but ignored it. There was one thing and one thing only on my mind right now.

Chase hurt Eli, so now I was going to hurt him…

I grabbed the dagger, covered now with blood, from the floor and twisted it around in my hand before pointing it at Chase. No one moved to stop me.

"I've put up with you for so long, for so _LONG_! I've trained, I've suffered, I've done every little thing that you made me do! I would have rather died then kill someone, but you, you're a monster! You could kill me, you could torture me, and you could even make me your permanent and cause me to suffer for eternity. But when you kill someone I care about… that's when I'm done."

Chase, for the first time ever, looked fearful. He was chanting something silently, and I assumed he was trying to activate the collar around my neck. But it wasn't working anymore. Maybe because he was too afraid to concentrate, or maybe it was because it just didn't effect me anymore. I don't know.

So now, the collar that I had come to hate, was just that. A collar. Nothing else. There was no pain, no electricity coursing through my body. It was just a necklace now.

It meant nothing now.

His hold on me was nothing.

I took a step forward, the dagger still pointed at Chase. He looked surprise that the collar didn't work. "You've hurt so many people. You've ruined so many lives. You destroyed so much hope. And you've killed innocent lives." I was right in front of him now, and even though physically he's taller then me, I felt as if I stood above him.

Still no one stopped me. I thought at least the king would, but not even he moved.

"Now, now is the time that you will pay for all your deeds." I said, gripping the dagger tightly.

"And you will kill me? You?" He hissed. I looked deep into his eyes, placed the dagger above his chest, and said one simple word.

"No."

I took a step back, lowering the dagger. "I'm not going to stoop to your level. I'm not a killer like you. You will be punish justly… but not by me."

Chase laughed harshly, "Just like your father. You think you can do whatever you want. Didn't you ever wonder why I chose you Raimundo? Didn't you ever think it was strange that I wouldn't use someone else to kill Aidan? I could have hired any assassin and they would have gotten the job done easily. But I wanted you."

My eyes widened. I _had_ wondered, but I had never come up with a good answer.

"Tell me." I whispered. "Why me? Why did you put me through all this!" My voice raised with each word.

Chase's golden eyes glinted. "Revenge."

What? _What!?_

"You really don't know who you are, do you? Did your father and mother never tell you of your origins? Then allow me. Your parents were as close to royalty as they could get. Your father was Aidan's and my best friend and lived with us in the palace, while your mother was of noble birth and her family was very close to ours. She was beautiful… but both me and your father loved her and she chose him." He smiled grimly.

"They stayed at the palace for a few years after they married, until she became pregnant with you. After you were born, they left to 'build a life'."

"I knew I recognized the name 'Raimundo'." The king said quietly to him self, "How did I not see it? She looked just like you."

"As I was saying, they left. My best friend abandoned me and took the girl I loved with her." He said bitterly, but then he grinned, " I already got my revenge on her and your father. The only one left was you."

My eyes, though it seemed impossible, grew even wider. "You… you're the one who killed my mom. You're the one who killed her" After believing for so long it was my fault… I found out it wasn't…

"Oh I did more then that. I hired a man to kill your mother. I drugged the food your father received. One of the drugs I used was a drug that made the taker compliant; I told him to sell you and then I told Nicolas to break you. I had him sell you again, to give you a little hope, only to rip it away from you. Don't you see?" He laughed, "I've had my revenge. You're life and your family's has been ruined."

I couldn't help myself. I bunched up my hand to form a fist and punched Chase in the nose. And again. And again.

It felt so _good_.

He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding heavily, knocked unconscious. Those few hits wouldn't make up for my lost life, but it was a start.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the king looking at me sadly. "My boy… I can not begin to explain how sorry I am. If I had known what Chase was up to…"

"It's not your fault." I whispered. It was true. The king did nothing against me. It was all Chase. Guards had come in and were tying Chase up and it pleased me to see he would finally get what he deserved.

"It is not much consolation, but know that he shall be punished harshly for all he has done. He may be my brother, but I will not excuse him for such behavior."

"Thank you."

"And… if you accept, I want you to come live in the palace. Sara and Darin were both very close friends of mine. I'm sad to know that Sara has died... but Darin and you, perhaps you'll come live with me..."

Darin, my father. I had spent so long hating him.

And now I find out that he didn't even mean to sell me.

I felt tears filling in my eyes.

"Thank you." I choked out. The king removed his hand. "Your highness, is Eli…"

The king sighed, "I have done all I can for him. There is a chance he will survive if he fights for it." The ghost of a smile traced over my lips.

"He'll survive. Eli is a fighter."

I was so tired… I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Small, warm, arms engulfed my body, hugging me tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Kimiko, it was my sweet Kimiko who was holding me. I smiled, falling slowly to the ground from fatigue. She held me tighter, sitting next to me and stroking my hair.

"You'll never lose me Kimiko. I promised." There were tears in her eyes, but a smile on her lips and her beautiful face was the last thing I saw before darkness over took me.

It was over.

It was _finally_ over.

* * *

**A/N**: Um...

Um...

Um...

I've got nothing.

I'm just wondering how many of you thought it was Kimiko who stepped in the path of Chase's dagger? Hehe, I also did, but then Eli just wiggled his way in.

Um... well... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be maybe three or four more. No more then that I think. Those chapters are just going to be tying up loose ends.

And please guys, just _**one**_ review! That's all I need. If you want the ending of the story, someone is going to have to give me one review!

Wow, I can't believe it's almost over...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** (sobs) I can't believe it's almost over. It just seemed like it would never end, and now, well, I'm kinda sad. But I guess all good stories must come to an end eventually.

So, on to the review replies (come on, you all know what to do. Locate your name or skip to the next A/N)

**xiaolinwind**: Hmm, I hadn't even thought of that. And yeah, poor Eli (aw, that's cute. My friends name is Eli and his cuteness inspired me. Though that Eli didn't get stabbed thank god) Well, I'd better not let those two hours of your life be totally wasted, so heres the next chapter! (yeah, I agree. You were in a very random mood lol)

**Camille**: Aw, thanks! Um, yeah, Chase is an all around creep for ruining Rai's life. And trust me, Rai loved every second of beating Chase up lol.

**Dominosowner**: Hehe, thanks. And more RxK fluff shall come (in this chapter? I'm still not sure. In the next? Well, that's assuming there even is a next chapter. I have on planned but it's really up to you guys if I post it)

**windXSchick**: glad you liked it. Lol, now go work on those three reports! And I might do another story, I have a bunch of ideas, what I lack is time.

**raimundoroks**: lol, but you see, I've built this electric fence and it keeps the mob away (TAKE THAT YA STINKIN MOB! HA, IN YOUR FACE..) I shouldn't have done that (mob knocks down fense) Oh god (AHHHHHHHHHH!! SAAAAAVVVVVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) Anyway, enjoy the chapter (hides under rock, glancing around nervously for mob)

**stormblueeyes**: Ha! That solved my mob problems! thanks! I no longer have to hide under that rock anymore. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Kyoko-Sayuri**: Aw (blushes happily) Thanks! I feel so loved! And you weren't the only one who thought it was Kimiko. In fact, I thought it was Kimiko until Eli magically worked his way in. strange how he does that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending (which may or may not be this chapter. Still debating if I should post another chappy)

**Aria Pedrosa**: Oh good god, how do I reply to THAT! Alright, let's see... Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, the chiming clock was awesome in my opinion. I could totally see it in a movie (lol) I did say Rai was going to see one more mirror before the end. And if Rai goes into a house of mirrors... err, let's hope that never happens. Yes, Chase is an evil creep. How did Kimiko get passed the guards? Explained in this chapter. Sorry, no temple in this story. I'm kinda loving the whole medieval outlook. Hehe, glad you figured out who killed Rai's mom, and awkward might not be the right word to explain their meeting (once again, in this chapter) And the whole shocky collar thing, well, it didn't work mostly because Rai was totally beyond feeling pain (due to his insane rage) and because Chase couldn't concentrate. Lol, are you ever going to drop the emo Brazilian leprechaun thing? (though I totally understand if you don't. It cracks me up. And yes, no pants. that was a few chapters ago.) I do believe it was one of your longest reviews. You know how much review reply space you take up! lol, jk. I love hearing your mindless ranting and yuor input. Enjoy this chapter!

**Lanny9000990009**: Hehe, you were right. But the one review thing is tradition! (or it is now at least) and lol, I think a few people got a little freaked withthe whole slow motion dagger. But majorly dramatic, or what? Hmm, Chase falling down a chimney. I like the sound of that lol. Enjoy the chapter!

**uchihakiriko**: Gasp! lol, no, it's okay. I was kinda happy it wasn't Kimiko also. I mean, it easier to stab Eli then Kimiko (oh god, did I just say that?) And yes, Chase is psycho, we have established that. He probably did go a little too far, but he is Chase Young and he does kinda take things to the extreme. Sadly, i can imagine him doing something like this. Enjoy this chappy!

**Allendra**: Aw (blushes) Thanks! If I ever publish a book, I'll tell you okay? (hehe, I wish I could publish a book. My dream that will stay unrecognized for.. well, ever probably) And I did realize that if Rai killed Chase everyone would hate me, so no killy for Rai. And once again, thanks! I am in the middle of writing about.. err, twenty something books, non of which seem to be working out at the moment. I'm too busy with school to focus on writing sadly. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Inu Rose Chan**: Wow, I hadn't thought of Tanya, though it probably could have been her. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Luiz4200**: It's explained how Eli appeared from, well, nowhere in this chapter if you're still curious. And I can promise one of the two things you asked are going to happen. The other may, assuming I put up a chapter after this (maybe... still debating if I should put u pa 30th chapter...)

**Anna Maria**: (hands tissue) Wow, I hadn't realized I captured the emotions like that... cool! It's always great to hear that I manage to portray the emotions in the way I want them to be. And enjoy this chapter!

**Ravn MTM**: hehe, glad to hear that both your head and heart are okay! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**dragonridersrock**: YOU ALMOST CRIED!! (faints in shock) YOU! REALLY! (faints again) lol, jk B. And if I do publish it you'd better go ut and buy a copy (i'll sign it for free k? lol, seriously, if I ever published this I would so give you a copy for free and probably thank you in the dedication a million times)

**SadieYuki**: lol, don't worry, Eli will almost definitely, for sure, positively, maybe possibly live (just read the chapter) How did Kimiko escape? Once again, read the chapter!

**Le Tofu**: eep... why does everyone feel the need to threaten me!? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and you'll get your answer when you read the chapter!

**FalseDivinity**: Sigh, I'm running out of chapters to argue with you! So let us just accept the fact that you are better, even though you live in a dellusional world where you think I'm better. You see, I'm always right in every single way, so you must be better since I say you're better and I'm always right! The reason I have more reviews is because I got lucky. For some random reason, people saw my story and clicked it. That doesn't mean I'm better. In fact, maybe I got all the reviews as pity reviews, which only proves even more so that you're better! So ha! Accept it! (seriously! I'm almos out of chapters to prove my point!)

**nolapeep**: lol, sorry for scaring you. Yeah, I probably could end it there, but there were too many lose ends. There's one more chapter after this one I think.

**Eye of the Eagle**: I'm still mad at you, my dear sister, because you only read the last chapter!

**A/N**: WOW! THAT CHAPTER GOT THE MOST REVIEWS YET! SO AWESOME!! You guys made my day! AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT YOU, THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Yellow.

It's such a queer color, so bright, happy, and vibrant! Like daffodils. Or the sun.

So, who knew heaven would be yellow?

Wait… this can't be heaven. I haven't died. At least, I don't think I've died. Then again, this bed feels like cloud and this room is yellow.

Maybe I am in heaven.

I tried to lift my head up and look around the room, but I felt too weak. Strange, I always thought I would feel… much less painful after I died.

I let my head fall into the pillow, enjoy how the sheets seemed to smother me with comfort. I didn't have a clue where I was, but wherever it was, I didn't want to leave. It felt nice here, calm. When was the last time I felt like this? Two years ago? Three?

I felt… safe.

"Raimundo. Are you awake?"

Okay, now I know I'm in heaven because there's an angel sitting at my bedside.

"Rai, come on, wake up. That's it!" The angel urged me. I groaned, burying my head into the incredibly soft pillow.

"Le'me sleep." I mumbled, pulling the blanket up to my chin. I snuggled into the bed, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling that surrounded me.

Darn… the angel tugged off my blanket.

I sat up, blinking the sleep from my eyes wearily. For the first time I realized how much my body hurt. It had just been a kind of far away ache before, but now…

Oh god… ouch…

"Rai! Are you okay?" The angel asked as I moaned out in pain. After blinking a few times I realized that the angel next to me was, in fact, a human.

But she's still an angel in my eyes.

"Kimiko? Where am I? What- what happened?" She looked relieved to see that I was okay.

"We're in the king's palace-"

"How did we get here!?" I asked, more confused than ever. The king's palace… the king… the assassination attempt. Eli!

"Kimiko, what happened to Eli? Is he okay? Is he-"

"Whoa, take it easy there Rai," She said, pushing me back into the bed as I attempted to sit up, "You're not doing so great yourself."

I sighed, allowing myself to be tucked back into the soft bed. "But what about-" I was silence by a finger to my lips.

"Shh, you're tired Rai. Get some sleep. There'll be enough time to explain everything later." I felt myself drifting off.

"Okay…" I managed to whisper before falling back into sweet oblivion.

I don't know how long, I switched between consciousness and sleep. I realized people brought me food and fed me when I was awake, and fixed my blankets and pillows, but I was never truly aware enough to appreciate these things. Most of the time I just slept.

Because when I slept, it was like none of this was real. I was in my own little sanctuary that no one could breach. I liked feeling safe for once.

I awoke to true consciousness when the sun was high in the sky and my room filled with people. Some of them looked like doctors, but a few I recognized.

"RAI!" Someone yelled happily, before leaping from the ground and into my lap. She started to prod me in the side over and over.

"Hey Tanya, oh, ouch. Don't do that." I said and she immediately stopped her poking.

"Sorry, just making sure you're alive." She giggled. "Guess what?"

"What?" I said, playing along.

"The king was nice and let all of the slaves working for Chase go! Also, he hired a tu-… a tu…" She scrunched up her face in concentration as she tried to think of the word.

"A tutor?" I suggested. Her face lit up.

"Yeah! To help me with my writing and spelling." She smiled that bright little smile of hers.

"That's great Tanya."I said, sharing her enthusiasm.

"He's going to help Eli too." She said happily. I perked up at this.

"So Eli's okay?" She nodded, looking up at me with those cute eyes of hers.

"Of course silly!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I think he got a big booboo on his arm so I'm going to watch him extra care… carefully." She grinned when she managed to remember the word.

"That's nice of you Tanya. " I stretched my arms high above my head, yawning as I did so. Wow, I feel rested for once. If my body didn't hurt so much, I would swear I was still dreaming.

"Tanya!" Someone scolded her, walking towards my bed, "I thought I told you to let Rai rest." Tanya looked at the person sheepishly. I couldn't see who it was because Tanya was blocking my view, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Clay?" I asked. The blond boy grinned.

"Seems like sleeping beauty finally woke up. How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a tornado. But besides from that, just peachy." Clay chuckled. He was cleaned up and dressed in nice looking clothes, not to mention the huge smile plastered on his face. I was glad he was happy for once. He deserved it. After everything we had been through, well, I wish I could do more for the guy.

He had become my best friend.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked. Clay shrugged.

"A few days, maybe a week. Could be a little more than that though." Oh. Wow. "Um, so, anyway, I'll be staying here for a while with you Rai."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. King Aidan offered me a job. Working in the stables and helpin' to train the horses. Best part is he'll be payin' me! Can you believe it Rai! He's going to pay _me_ to work for him!" I smiled.

"So I'll be seeing you around every day?"

"Count on it." We shared a short moment in silence, both of us grinning like idiots, knowing that we were really going to enjoy our new lives.

It's weird, knowing that I might actually be living a life that I _like_ now. For so long… so long I guess you can say I was lost. And now it's like I finally reached the end of the tunnel. The bright light is shinning and the darkness is gone. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't be expecting so much good to happen in my life. But maybe…

Maybe things are finally looking up. For real this time.

"And Rai," Clay said, "Thanks." I raised an eyebrow confused.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise." I guess he could tell I was confused because he chose to explain, "When we found out our escape plans were ruined and you had figured out Eli was the spy, you were furious. You had started falling to Chase and his will. But you made me a promise. You promised not to let him make you into a heartless killer. And you didn't. You stayed true."

Oh, I remember now. That had been a while ago. Seems like I made more promises then I realized. But I kept most of them in the end. I only broke two. Never crying, and never losing hope.

Though I suppose I never really did lose hope. It was buried deep, but still there. Because if I had truly lost hope, I would have killed the king. And I didn't do that.

"Well, you're welcome I guess." Clay grinned, walking up to me and ruffling my hair.

"Come on Tanya, let's let Rai get some more rest." Tanya nodded before giving me a quick wave and skipping out of the room. Clay followed her out.

I lay on my bed, my room empty now, just thinking over the events of the last few years. Had it all really happened? Was this what my life has become? It seems so fantastical, so fake.

But… it was all real. Sure, it would be easier to accept all this as a fantasy. I could claim it was a dream and forget it ever happened.

But I don't want to forget this.

Everything that's happened, everything I've had to go through has become a little part of me. I feel like I've only become me now, that before I was just some naïve kid on the street that no one gives a second glance to. Sure, I would have loved to grow up normally, with a living mom and a caring dad, and I could have lived without being a slave. Just to grow up normal...

But normalcy is overrated.

These events have made me who I am. They've made me a better person in some ways. More considerate, more passionate, more loving. They changed me in bad ways too. I'll never forget the beatings, or the cruelty, or the pain…

But if remembering the bad is what it takes to remember the good, then so be it.

I can live with that.

The king, in all this glory strode into my room, a pleasant smile upon his face. "Ah, good, you're awake." I would have stood up and bowed, but my body was still screaming out in pain, so I just smiled.

"Your highness."

"Raimundo… how are you feeling? I've had the best physicians look at you, and save for the scars, you should heal almost fully." He said.

Wait…

"Almost?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. The king sighed. I guess he was expecting me to ask, but that probably didn't make answering any easier.

"When the doctors examined you, they found a few problems with your body. Due to all the shocks you received, most of your reflexes will be much slower now. And… your legs Raimundo. We're not sure what he did, but some of the whippings must have damaged the muscles in your torso and your spine. How you even survived for so long is beyond me. Your legs are weaker now, much weaker. We did all we can to fix it, but… you'll still be limited." My eyes widen and probably glazed over.

My legs… wouldn't work. That what he was trying to say. He was telling me that I had moved from being a slave to man to being a slave within myself. To not be able to stand and walk? To not get up in the morning and stretch my legs? It couldn't be. My legs… I need them to survive. How can I live without them?

No, I'm not going to accept that I can't use them anymore. I've never let anything like this limit me before. I've been in worse pain, and I've had greater wounds. I. Will. Not. Be. Held. Back!

I pulled the blanket off, pushing myself shakily to the edge of the bed. My body screamed in protest, but I ignored it. Slowly, I pushed myself to my feet and stood. The king rushed to my side but I pushed him away.

I wanted to do this on my own.

I placed my feet on the ground, slowly applying pressure to them as I tried to stand. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but I didn't stop. I pushed myself upward, my hands holding onto the bed, while my legs tried to take the weight. Then I let go.

I was standing. It hurt, but I was standing! Even though they told me I wouldn't be able to!

Then I collapse.

The king was at my side in an instant, helping me back up. I pushed him away again, this time being a little more cautious. I let my legs adjust to the feeling of having to support my weight again.

Then I took a small step forward.

And another.

I used the wall as a crutch and took only baby steps. I felt like I was learning to walk for the first time. Like I had totally forgotten all my former knowledge and was starting over.

I guess it doesn't only apply to my legs right now.

My whole life is going to have to be taken in baby steps. This is all so new, so foreign, but I'll take it slowly. And I'll adjust.

I always do.

There was a gasp from the doorway and I turned to realize Kimiko was standing there, tears streaming down her face. "Rai, you're walking." She stated, more to herself then anyone. I grinned.

"Of course." She ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I stroked her hair, choosing to lean against the wall for a moment, cherishing how she fit so perfectly with me.

Of all the guys in the world, I must have gotten the very best girl. An angel in disguise.

"Rai, sit, you'll wear yourself out." The king said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and half walked half limped back to the bed, carefully taking a seat. I refused to lie down. Kimiko gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room, saying something about seeing a dressmaker. The king stayed.

"Raimundo… the reason I came here in the first place is I wished to tell you something." He said. I looked up at him confused. "Raimundo, someone has come for you." The door was pushed open and there stood the last person I expected.

My eyes grew wide. He was here. He was really here. And he hadn't changed much. His hair was still a dirty blond color, his eyes still a light brown. Eyes that currently had tears welling up in them.

"Raimundo." He choked out before running forward and embracing me in a tight hug.

"…Dad…" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry my son, so very, very sorry. I didn't know. I was horrible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was crying heavily and didn't let go of his hold on me.

"…You left me. You hurt me." I stated, my own eyes filling with tears. I realized the king had slipped out of the room, leaving us to our privacy.

"I know. I'm sorry Rai-Rai. I'm sorrier than you can imagine." He held me at arms width, his hands resting on my shoulders. "I will never ever do anything like that ever again. I wasn't myself Rai. I don't know what happened, but that wasn't me. I'm sorry son. I hope you can find it inside yourself to forgive me, but I understand if you cannot."

I didn't know what to do. Do I forgive him? Do I hate him? Should I just ignore his existence? Someone help me, I need guidance… I needed a father.

"I… I forgive you dad. I forgive you." Tears started streaming down his face again and he hugged me even tighter this time. I let my own tears spill over, returning his embrace.

My father was back. My real father.

He stroked my hair, mumbling words that I didn't fully comprehend into my ear. "I love you so much Raimundo, and I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you too right now. You've been stronger than anyone I have ever met."

"I love you too dad."

After many shed tears, and much reminiscence, my father finally left since it was late and he said I needed my sleep. A few minutes later Kimiko snuck in and caught me up on everything I had missed.

Kimiko explained how she had convinced one of the guards to let her go by playing the innocent little girl act, and how Eli had met her on the way, but she told him he couldn't come along. Eli apparently followed anyway and snuck in seconds before Chase stuck a dagger through me. I blacked out after beating up Chase.

After the battle, while I was unconscious, Chase had been arrested and was most likely looking forward to either banishment or death. All his slaves had been freed and the king was loaning them money and giving them jobs to help them get started. Tanya and Clay were both going to stay with me in the palace, and Eli, who was doing fine, would also.

Kimiko herself had to return home with her father, but she promised to visit every week. Her father had freed Sari, and she was now learning in school, aiming to achieve her dreams of becoming a psychologist. Torall had also been freed and he was still together with Sari. They had gotten married and were expecting their first child in a few months time.

And as for me and Kimiko, well, we were just going to take what we have and enjoy it. My love for her was strong, as was hers for me. Two people can't go through such trials and not come out unchanged, but we had both come out changed for the better. We had come out in love.

The sun set and Kimiko left, promising to visit tomorrow. I didn't want her to leave, but let her go anyway. She needed her rest as much as I did.

Finally, I was alone with only my thoughts.

And I realized that, though my story had been a long and confusing one, it was truly over now. This was it. The end had come, as all endings must. These trials, this journey I've been on so long, had finished. The finale of an epic tale I call my life, all the loose ends tied up, all the small details brought together.

But even though this chapter of my life has come to an end, that only means that the next one is about to begin. I'm hoping the next one will be better than this.

In fact, I know it will be.

It's strange. I went from a boy, to a slave, and now to what feels like a man, and yet, I've still always been myself. I'm me, Raimundo. I'll still be depressed at times, and upset at things that happen. I may feel like no one is there for me, or that I'm abandoned.

But… destiny has a strange way of making things work out in the end.

And one end just means another beginning.

I always believed that life can't have 'happily ever afters'. In fact, I still believe that. But just because they can't end perfectly doesn't mean that they can't get pretty close to it.

I know my wounds aren't just going to disappear, and I know all the hurt I've been feeling inside won't suddenly get better, but maybe over time, I'll heal. It might take a while and lots of help from my friends and family, but I will heal.

Maybe, maybe you can have a happily ever after in real life. Maybe you can't.

All I know is; I'm happy. I'm happy and I'm alive.

And that all I needed.

Everything is going to be better now.

I just know it.

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm, I kinda didn't like how this came out. I wish I had more time to finish, but I have exactly (glances at clock) five minutes until I'm not able to repost for about two weeks. Post or work on the epiloge (which there will be) So I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, which meant rushing a little. Sorry if you hated it.

Anyway, I need just one review (as tradition dictates) to post the epiloge! JUST ONE!... oh you guys know the drill!

REVIEW! and I truly hope you've enjoyed my story thus far. I'll see you in the epiloge (that sounds really weird...)

Oh cool! I'll have exactly 30 chapters after this! Um... yeah, review please!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **........................................... Last Chapter............................................ (wipes tears) just give me a moment.......................................... (deeps breath) Okay, I'm alright now. But I'm getting chocked up. Let me skip to the review replies (_Locate your name or skip to the next A/N_)

**Aria Pedrosa**: Aw, thanks! I'm not really sure what to answer first. I know that most people probably forgot about Sari and Toran, but I just HAD to add them in :) and you wanted Eli in the epilogue, and I just want you to know that I didn't originally have him in it, but when I read your review I added him in. (lol, it was fun to write, I'll give you that much) and I do actually like how it came out (I'm dreading editing it all now though.) Well.... enjoy the last chapter (it wounds me to say that!) (Leprechan! Ha! Still not over that!)

**xiaolinwind**: Well, here's the epilogue then since apparently in needed one. lol, lol really? There's no mob anymore? hmm, guess they got bored of chasing me. I mean, 30 chapters is along time to run (Ishould know) Thanks for putting in in your favs than! And yes, I do explain what happens to everyone. Hope you enjoy the epilogue (sob... it's the epilogue...)

**FalseDivinity**: Sweet! I'll see you in your story then and we can continue this argument. Even though it's one sided since we all know I'M right!... and err.... maybe no ALL of the reviews are pity reviews.... the majority are though. I! AM! NOT! BETTER! YOU! ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thanks! Now, we must continue this when YOU update your story. see you then (even though I'm right and you should just yield to my greater knowledge of knowing when people are better than me! YOU'RE BETTER!)

**windXSchick**: lol, that would be strangely appropriot. Unfortunately, I didn't really want to mix to two concepts. But thanks for the idea and the review!

**uchihakiriko**: Aw (hugs) thanks! I feel so loved!

**Le Tofu**: lol, frolicing in flowers, nice! Glad you liked the chapter (backs away slowly) and plesy no stalky me lol.

**raimundoroks**: lol, I guess there's no where left to run from the mob. But apparently they went away now since they were happy with the ending (It's A MIRCALE!) But I still want the tazer in case they come back (holds up tazer defensivly) And listen carefully (or read carefully lol) because this is how you put up a chapter. Download the doc the same way you would for a story, go to the 'Stories' section on your account. Then you'll see a list of your stories. click the one you want to add a chapter to. Yup'll see an area that says 'Content/Chapters' and if you click that you'll be taken to a page where you'll be able to download your work. You can even name your chapters there. Hope that helped and hope you enjoy the epilogue.

**Kyoko-Sayuri**: Thanks! I also freaked out when I typed up that his legs were hurt. I was like 'OMG! how could I do that!' So, yeah. That was random! I'm glad you like my story and (blushes due to complement) thanks again!

**Lanny9000990009**: lol, sorry, it's kinda happy. I actually did write a revised version where it's not happy if you'd like me to email you that instead. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.

**Luiz4200**: Raikim! Yeah, don't worry I will!

**Allendra**:Thanks! And really? Wow, serious coikidinkyness lol.

**tennisgurl13**: (_gapes_) You. Just. Made. My. Day! How many reviews did you just give me? Seven at least! (squeels happily) and don't worry, I understand completly (being new to the whole 'High School' concept, I can releat to lots of homework) And... wow, I don't even know which review to answer first. I guess I'll answer them all at once: THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yup, that otta do it. lol, no seriously, thank you so much, I love your kind words! (fanfic award? I was nominated for something? Really?)

**stormblueeyes**: Aw (hugs) thanks!

**Dominosowner**: Lol, I understand. And thanks (and just so you know, you were my insperation for what happened in this chapter. Just thought you'd like to know that -_grins happily_-)

**wicca in training**: nope, this is the epilogue... (sob) now it's over... thanks for review by the way! Hope you enjoyed the story.

**Anna Maria**: Thanks! And Sari was seventeen (i think... I'll have to check... yup.) And enjoy the epilogue!

**FirexShadow**: I'm sorry, no sequel. (mostly because high school is draining my time and destroying my social life at the moment... don't ask) But I'm glad you enjoyed the story and enjoy the epilogue!

**chase young fan**: Thanks!

**A/N**: (sobs).................... just..... enjoy.....the........ chapter.........

**Disclaimer**: (sniffles) nope, not today at lesat.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_10 Years Later_

I woke up, stretching my arms high above my head. Another day, another sunrise, another chance to live. I crawled out of bed, wrapping a robe tightly around my body to fend off the cold. The other person in the bed tossed in her sleep. I smiled as I looked down at my wife, Kimiko, before tiptoeing out of the room quietly as not to wake her.

Everything was so different now. I was twenty four years old with a two year old son and another child on the way. My legs and back have almost fully healed. I would have never dreamed my life could have become so… amazing. I know it's impossible for anyone to have a perfect life, but mine gets pretty close.

I entered the bathroom, picking up the clothes that lay ready for me. It was weird at first, having people serve me instead of vice versa, but I grew used to it after a while. After all, it wasn't like there were slaves here; every servant that worked in the palace got paid in full. King Aiden was wise. He had seen what slavery was doing to his kingdom, especially to kids like me. I was now working with him to abolish it completely.

I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my long brown hair. Is it ironic that mirror were what changed my life? Well, they do say that eyes are windows into the soul, and the only way to look into your own soul would be to gaze into a mirror. Whenever I look at myself, I don't see that haunted face, or that monster lurking under the surface. I just see me…

The true me.

I've changed.

And I'm happy. All these changes have been for the better. I've never been happier in my entire life.

"Rai, get out of there! I need to take a shower!" Someone yelled, pounding against the door. I chuckled to myself.

"In a minute Kim." I yelled back. I slipped into my clothes, tied my long hair into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck, and opened the door.

"'Bout time." Kimiko said, pushing me aside. I laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"And good morning to you too." I said.

"You only get a good morning from me when you don't hog the bathroom." She said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss me on the lips. "Go get me a breakfast and we'll see about you're good morning then."

I mock bowed, "Anything for you, my queen. Your wish is my command." She punched my gently on the arm before closing the door of the bathroom.

I went back into the bedroom, letting out a yawn. "Raimundo, you in there?" Someone asked, knocking on the door that led to our house. Well, I guess it's not really a house since it's connected to the palace, more like an apartment, but it was given to me and her as a gift and we always just called it home.

"Yeah, come on it Clay." The door squeaked open and in stepped Clay. To say Clay had changed over the years would be an understatement. He had grown at least two feet and now his blond hair was cut short, though some of it always managed to fall over one of his bright lively blue eyes.

"Morning Rai. How's Kimiko doin'?" He asked.

"As good as expected. Thank god she hasn't had any mood swings recently. I'm supposed to be getting her some breakfast. Want to come?" Clay patted his stomach.

"You know me; I'm always up for food." He said.

"So where's Jermaine?" I asked, "And Omi?" Strange, usually the four of us would meet up in the mornings to discuss our plans for the day. Clay shrugged.

"I think Omi's got a meeting with some monk, and Jermaine is talking to the king about our plans to start in the western region. He wanted you to be there this morning-"

"Oh man! I completely forgot!" I said, slapping my forehead, "I should get over there right now. Do you mind…"

"Getting Kimiko her food? Nah, it's alright. You go ahead Rai and I'll catch up with you and J'maine later." He said. I gave him a thankful glance.

"I owe you." I told him before dashing down the hallway towards the throne room. I passed servants who waved to me and greeted good mornings and I happily waved back, but I didn't pause since I needed to make it to the throne room.

I was glad that the servants here weren't scared like I used to be. It's kind of funny. When I was a slave, if I even dared to talk out of turn I would be beaten. If Master caught me whispering to another slave then we would both be beaten. The Tohomiko's were an exception, a huge exception, and in most households I would never be able to get away with what I did there. Even Chase was an exception since he had so many slaves it was probably hard to keep track of them all.

But for most slaves, they're too afraid to show themselves. Too afraid of everything. They were drained of individuality and self belief. As a slave, I was dead.

And yet, I told myself I would change that, that I would give them hope and a chance for better lives.

And now I am helping them all.

To destroy slavery, to save all those people, would be a miracle. But that's why the king trusted me, Jermaine, and Clay to figure out how to abolish slavery. After all, who understands slaves better then people who used to be a slave themselves? Of course, Omi was also helping us, but Omi had a good heart and he did understand our goal.

Two kids ran past me, laughing happily and almost knocking me over. "Hey, watch it you guys!" I said playfully. Eli and Tanya grinned. Eli was sixteen, though his seventeenth birthday was coming soon, and Tanya was fifteen. The two were obviously in a rush to be somewhere because they only stopped for a few seconds to say hello before attempting to run off. I grabbed Eli by the shirt. "Where you going so fast?" I asked. Eli blushed.

"Nowhere, just… you know. A place." I raised an eyebrow.

"A place?" I glanced from him to Tanya, who was also blushing. _Oh_… I get it. "Well, you two have fun in that 'place'." I said with a smirk. They both blushed an even brighter red, but ran down the hall together. I saw them slow down and hold hands as they turned the corner.

Ah, young love. I chuckled to myself as I continued down the hallway.

I knocked on the door to the throne room before pushing it open. Jermaine was already there, talking to the king and showing him some of our plans.

I bowed gracefully, "Your majesty."

"Ah Raimundo, just in time. Jermaine was showing me how you plan on making your first move. You four have obviously thought through all your plans very carefully."

"But of course your majesty. We have put all our effort into this." The king gave me a stern look.

"Do not expect me to be swayed just because you are my heir Raimundo." I laughed.

"Wasn't counting on it your highness. We really have worked hard on these plans. We've gone over every possible outcome and I'm sure that it'll go off without a hitch."

"We'll, I've looked them over and they are truly brilliant. You young men have obviously put much effort into this." He paused for a moment before saying, "Very well, you have my consent to begin." Jermaine and I grinned widely to one another. "Now off with you." He said dismissing us. We exited the throne room, seething with happiness.

"Thanks for coming man. For a second I thought he was going to say 'no', and then you walk in and totally change his perspective." He grinned wider, "must be awesome being prince."

"Shut up 'Maine." I said. He laughed.

"What every you say my prince." I punched him in the arm. He pretended to wince. "Oh, harsh." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Come on, let's go find Omi and Clay and tell them we have the go ahead." He nodded and we headed down the hall together.

So, funny story. Me and Jermaine, well, we're actually _friends_. Very close friends. I guess hanging around the guy for ten years can do that. Sometime over the years we stopped being acquaintances and started being friends. But the closest to me were Omi, Clay, and of course, Kimiko.

Also, J'maine hadn't been lying when he said I was prince now. Funny story behind that too. So, the king and his wife never had a child and now that his council has been pushing him to chose an heir, well, he chose me.

Crazy? I know. I did say my life changed a lot.

I used to think I would be a slave forever. Those times that I lost almost all hope of being freed. I thought I wouldn't survive.

Though I guess everything worked out in the end. I survived, I'm alive! More than alive in fact. I'm happy.

I mean, most of the time, we don't get our happy endings. Happy endings are rare occurrences in our world. Most people are content with an okay ending. But a happy one? No, those are unheard of.

And then, every one out of a million, there's a person like me. Whose life is hell on earth. I'm sure that somewhere out there there's a young boy who's suffering. I'm sure that there's a young girl who cries herself to sleep every night. A child who thinks their life is worthless and their existence isn't worth continuing.

I'm sure there are children out there who are just like I was.

Maybe they can find their own happy endings.

For now… well, I know I've managed to find mine own.

You see, we can never know the future. We're only human. And sometimes, it seems like nothing is going our way, and it seems like our lives will never improve. We can't always see the good in a bad situation.

But we hope.

And that's become a beacon in the darkness.

It was my beacon. Through all the hard times, through all the pain, I always hoped. And now I have everything I could want. Someone in my life once told me 'everyone in the world makes mistakes. It's those who learn from them and aim to do better that make the line between good and bad. As long as you try and hope, you can't go wrong.' I didn't actually believe her then, but I understand now.

We live, we make mistakes, and we learn. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But I've learned. And I try to do better now. I've made my life from something that was worthless into something worthwhile. Something useful. I think I've finally have it all figured out.

I live.

I learn.

I love.

I care.

I survive.

And I've never lose hope.

And those are the things that really matter.

* * *

**A/N:** IT'S OVER!

......................... i just need another moment alone................ (sniffles) alright, I'm okay now. Sorry it's short, but it's only an epilogue so I didn't want it so long.

I just can't believe it's over...............................

I want to thank everyone who added me to their Favorite Author List, to their Author Alert. I also want to thank those who added 'A Slave To You' to their Favorite Story lists and Story Alert.

And then I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would list you all, but you know who you are! I love you guys so much!

Well (wipes away tears) guess i can't really say I need only one review to continue huh? so, just review please!

And, on a happy note, I AM CURRENTLY WRITING A NEW STORY! YEY! It will be posted soon and I hope that people may enjoy it as much as they enjoyed this one.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and that it wasn't a total waste of your time or anything. I had fun writing it and reading your review.

Well, bye everyone. Hopefully I see you all in my next story!


End file.
